Pesadillas de un vampiro
by Clauditaw Asakura K
Summary: Hay muchas cosas por las que detesto ser un vampiro. Una de ellas, la más importante, es que no puedo permanecer al lado de quienes amo... sin que éstos salgan lastimados.
1. Un mal presentimiento

**Cap. 1 Un mal presentimiento**

**Yoh's Pov**

El viento sopló con fuerza mientras traía consigo una oleada de pensamientos. Una serie de suposiciones que revoloteaban en mi cabeza sin que yo pudiese detenerlo. La nieve cubría las calles, obstaculizándo el paso de los vehículos, enfriándo los interiores de las casas cuando recién iniciaba el verano. Este suceso dejaba atónito a todos, incluyendo al reportero del clima. ¿La razón? Jamás en la historia de Tokyo —mi hogar actual— se había presenciado un fenómeno natural como éste. Tenía que admitirlo, este día me daba mala espina. Las valles vacias, el sol que se negaba a darnos sus rayos de luz, las nuves negras que se avecinaban a lo lejos… parecía que la poca gente que permanecía fuera de sus casas —además de mis amigos y yo—, aventurándose en este extraño mundo fuesemos los únicos seres vivientes en todo el planeta. Eran las seis de la tarde. Cada vez oscurecía más y más. El clima tampoco iba a nuestro favor. Bueno, si seguía pensando de esta forma no llegaría a ningún lado. _"Tranquilízate, Yoh. Todo saldrá bien" _repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

—Yoh, ¿estás bien? —una mano me tomó del hombre, asustándome un poco. De reojo miré al causante de mi casi paro cardíaco, quién reía a todo pulmón. Hao. Mi hermano gemelo. Me zafé del agarre sin amabilidad alguna a la vez que podía escuchar las risas sofocadas de Horo-horo—. Pff… eres un miedosito.

—¿Tan obvio fui? —jiji creo que no debí haber dicho eso. No obtuve respuesta, sólo las risas estrepitosas de Hao. Forzé una sonrisa mientras trataba de defenderme—. Hey, no soy ningún bufón de la corte.

—Eres muy paranoico hermanito. Y sí, eres muy obvio. No tengo necesidad de usar el reishi contigo.

—Hum, eso es seguro —pronuncié con desgano.

—¿En serio puedes leer nuestros pensamientos? —preguntó un muy curioso Manta. Apenas hace unos días decidimos hablarle todo acerca del shamanismo, lo que nosotros le ocultamos durante mucho tiempo. Hao asintió con la cabeza.

—La chica linda de allá quisiera tirarsele encima al Hoto-baka —apuntó entre risas—. Qué mal. Las mujeres de hoy no tienen buenos gustos.

—¿De veras? —Horo se sonrojó enormemente y con cara de baboso volteó a ver a un grupo de chicas que pasaba del otro lado de la calle. La de enmedio, la más sexy según mi hermano, notó la mirada del ainu y le susurró algo a sus amigas. Acto seguido, las tres se pusieron a reir con cierta "inocencia"

—No —negó Hao divertido—. En realidad se burlan de ti…

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó Horo con enfado. Al instante: las risas de Len y de mi gemelo. Eso sólo consiguió enojarlo aún más.

—No la culpo. Tiene tan pocas neuronas que un gusano capta más rápido que él.

—¡Oigan! —les reclamó. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados cuando las risas me habían contagiado a mí también.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, encogiéndome de hombros—, pero es que ustedes se llevan tan bien.

—¡¿Con estos?! —los tres se señalaron mutuamente—. Estás loco, Yoh.

—Sí, estoy loco —admití con una alegre sonrisa—. Las mejores personas lo están.

Todos me miraron con incredulidad. Hao puso los ojos en blanco mas una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

—Le diré a Keiko que miras demasiada televisión.

—Hum…

—Y, ¿qué tal les va en clases?

Manta estaba nervioso, ya sabía que una pelea se desataría en cualquier momento. Así que decidió cambiar el tema. Buena táctica. Tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—No me quejo. Este año me está yendo… mejor que el año pasado —

admití muy feliz. Sí, mejor que el año pasado. Mucho mejor.

—¿Mejor? Horo-Horo me contó que obtuviste un 99 en Algebra. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —me reclamó.

—Mamá nos puso una tutora en vacaciones —confesé. Uff, ya me sentía un poco aliviado. Los demás abrieron los ojos a más no poder.

—Sí, y era muy hermosa. Sin embargo, la felicidad nos duro muy poco. Como Anna estaba de vacaciones, al enterarse casi mata a la pobre chica —tornó el gesto y trató de que nadie más se diera cuenta de ello—. No me dejó siquiera pedirle su número.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Ya volverá.

—¿En serio?

—No —le dí unas palmaditas en el hombro. Me fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—Lo que pasa es que estás enamorado de tu bruja, Yoh.

—Sí, como digan.

Durante un buen rato seguimos hablando hasta que comenzó a nevar con más fuerza. Nos habíamos sentado en unas bancas que se encontraban en el interior del parque central. De pronto, me percaté de algo. Hao estaba ido viendo la intersección más cercana.

—¡HAO! —grité al ver que no me respondía. Se sobresaltó, causando la risa en mis amigos. Me miró con furia. _Te amo, Karma._

—¿Qué? —quiso saber un poco fastidiado. Aún estaba un poco distraido, menos o tanto como yo. El sólo pensarlo provocó que me riera por lo bajo.

—¿Te sucede algo? —inquirí al ver su estado de ánimo. Pensó un poco la respuesta. Resopló mientras evitaba que nuestras miradas se juntaran.

—No. Estoy bien —murmuró al vacio.

De pronto, se oyó un grito de mujer y una risa macabra a lo lejos. La gente corría por las calles y el fastidioso claxón de los vehículos perfectamente sincronizados atrajeron mi atención. Hao se levantó del asiento y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo en busca del causante de dicho alarido.

—Espera, Hao. Puede ser peligroso…

No me hizo caso, como si no le hablara a él. Observé el rastro de nieve que dejo tras de sí. El cielo ahora era negro como la noche e incluso ya se lograban divisar las blancas estrellas y la hermosa –por no decir tenebrosa– luna llena. Por díos, sí algo le llegara a pasar a mi otra mitad… jamás me lo perdonaría. Yo corría sin saber a dónde iba, sólo siguiendo las pisadas en la nieve.

—¡Hao! —no hubo respuesta—. Amidamaru.

—Amo Yoh —apareció de la nada mi espíritu acompañante, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Le lanzé una mirada envenenada. No era tiempo para formalidades.

—¿Ves a Hao por ahí?

—Ahora lo busco, amo —se elevó por los aires y lo perdí de vista por la culpa de la espesa neblina.

Segundos después regresó para confirmar mi temor más grande en ese momento: no lo había encontrado. El rastro en la nieve era nulo. _¡Genial!_, pensé mientras me acercaba a un callejón vacio, que me daba mal aspecto. Incluso sentía el ambiente así como en las películas de terror: lúgubre. También podía jurar que escuchaba la musiquita tenebrosa que ponen en ese tipo de películas. La neblina comenzó a despejarse, permitiéndome observar a mi hermano, parado enmedio del callejón, con la vista fija en un determinado punto.

—Hao —lo llamé con alegría, emoción que no duró mucho.

Y ahí fue cuando mis sospechas de que algo andaba mal fueron acertadas. Había sangre regada por todos lados, ese rojo carmesí que siempre me pone los pelos de punta.

—Yoh… —susurró entrecortadamente. Me volteó a ver, pero yo tenía la vista clavada en aquel líquido rojizo—. Vámonos de aquí.

—S-sí —coincidí con voz temblorosa.

Dimos media vuelta para irnos de ahí. No obstante, algo nos obstaculizaba el paso. Un joven de unos diecinueve años de edad, de tez exageradamente pálida, cabello naranja y ojos tan rojos como la sangre tenía la vista fija en nosotros. La mirada de mi gemelo se encontró con la mía unos breves segundos, dudando en correr o enfrentarlo. La brisa cesó, ya no había ningún rastro de la espesa neblina. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. De un momento a otro, la comisura de sus labios se entreabrió dejando a la vista unos puntiagudos colmillos. Esa fue la señal para huir del lugar sin que nadie nos pudiera atrapar.

—Espíritu de Fuego —lo llamaba Hao. Nada, no hubo señal de él. Bufó molesto al instante que retrocedía un paso.

—Amidamaru —nada tampoco. Igual que mi gemelo comenzé a retroceder rápidamente—. Espíritu de la Tierra.

Sí, al igual que Hao yo también poseía un espíritu sagrado, el Espíritu de la Tierra. Me fue dado unos meses atrás, a petición de los Grandes Espíritus. A Hao no le tomó importancia que yo tuviera un espíritu más que él. Eso en verdad me alegraba. Fijé la vista en el piso, ahí descanzaba un objeto gris bañado en sangre.

—Delicioso, ¿verdad? —dijo con ironía. Le propinó una patada con la que pudimos ver qué era realmente la cosa. Una cabeza humana—. Hum, debo de admitir que dio una buena pelea. Pobre chiquilla. Casi me hace sentir culpable de su muerte.

Se acerca el final. En cualquier momento emprezaría la masacre, de eso estabamos seguros. Percibía en sus ojos el deseo de beber sangre. Nos miraba con lujuria, con ese brillo en sus ojos igual que en una persona que ha recuperado un objeto de gran valor sentimental para ella. Continuabamos retrocediendo con rapidez conforme el tipo se nos iba acercando. Se burlaba de nuestro temor, y cómo no hacerlo sí estabamos indefensos. Sin previo aviso, nos topamos con algo que nos impidió el escape. Una pared estaba detrás nuestro.

—¡Genial! Sin salida —murmuró mi gemelo con sarcasmo.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —inquirí, esperanzado. Vaciló en responder mi pregunta.

—¿Morir? —sonrió, sarcástico. Ahora el sujeto estaba a medio metro de nosotros. Su sádica sonrisa nos estaba fastidiando.

—No creo que sea un buen momento para bromas, Hao —le recriminé algo nervioso.

—Entonces, propón algo. No es justo que solo yo utilize mis neuronas, Yoh

En ese momento deseaba más que nada en el mundo que los vampiros se pudieran exterminar así como lo hacen en Hollywood. Creo que a partir de ese día deteste a la mayor industria de cine en el planeta y sus habladurias con respecto a los vampiros. "Los vampiros no existen" Si eso fuese cierto no estuvieramos a punto de ser devorados por uno. Tal vez la suerte estuvo a nuestro favor o fue todo lo contrario cuando se escucharon unos disparos cerca de ahí, en la otra cuadra para ser más específicos. Los ojos se le iluminaron ante el estrépito. Dondequiera que hubieran disparos había sangre. Con una velocidad imposible de igualar para un humano, desapareció sin dejar rastro de haber estado en ese callejón a punto de aniquilarnos. Hao tenía la vista fija en la cabeza que alguna vez le perteneció a un humano. Yo también observaba de reojo esa cosa; ninguno de los dos pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —propuse viendo hacia otro lado. El seguía cada uno de mis movimientos con cautela. Dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Antes de que alguien nos culpe de homicidio —añadió.

Pasos acelerados venían directo a nosotros. Claro, ya sabíamos quienes serían los únicos en alterarse tanto por nuestra ausencia. Tres, dos, uno…

—¡Yoh! ¡Hao! ¿Acaso están locos? —nos reclamó una chica de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. Más o menos de nuestra estatura (un poquito más baja), delgada y con la tez blanca. La imagen viva de nuestra madre.

—Y qué si así fuera —se la regresó Hao. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Lo que pasa es que Hao quiso ser el héroe —expliqué cruzando los brazos.

—Creí que era alguien…

—Pudimos haber muerto —le recriminé. Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios—. ¡Hao!

—Suficiente. Sabes que mamá me mataría si te llegara a pasar algo. También lo digo por ti, Yoh.

—Jiji, aunque no creo que Mikihisa se lo deje pasar —opiné riendo. Mi otra mitad me miró divertido.

—Querrás decir: "No creo que papá se lo deje pasar" —me corrigió con una sonrisa.

—¡Oye! Tú le llamas a mamá por su nombre; así que da lo mismo.

Aún no puedo creer que hace dos años, cuando los dos estabamos cada vez más cerca de cumplir los catorce, no sabiamos de la existencia del otro. Nuestros padres se separaron un año y meses después de que nosotros habiamos nacido. Keiko se quedó conmigo estando embarazada de Kaoru, mi hermana menor. Al enterarse de la trágica noticia mis abuelos decidieron hacerle compañía en la casa; y Mikihisa se fue a otro lado con Hao. Destruyeron toda evidencia que probara que eramos gemelos. El recordar ese suceso me da decepción, incluso me enoja porque vivimos trece años de nuestras vidas bajo un engaño, aunque debo de admitir que me da risa la cara de perplejidad que decoraba nuestros rostros. Jiji, Hao fue el que más incrédulo estuvo durante casi toda la noche. Sí, nos conocimos en un evento nocturno. 20 de abril, 9:10 p.m.

—Es distinto —se excusó mientras retomaba el camino. No tardé en seguirlo.

—Claro que no. Es lo mismo —le seguí el juego. Lo admito, me gusta sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Sí.

—No.

—¡SI!

—¡NO!

—¡Agh!

Si juegas con Hao, nunca le puedes ganar. Según él sólo hay un ganador. El "Oh, gran y todo poderoso Hao Asakura" Terminé enojándome con él y todo por que no quería aceptar que era lo mismo. Mis amigos observaban la escena con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que nos pisaban los talones.

—_¡Ay, Hao! Nunca se puede hablar seriamente contigo._

—_¿Conmigo? Tú eres el que se comporta como un niño, no yo._

—_Ah, así que eso crees, ¿no?_

—Nunca cambiaran esos dos —aseguraba Len, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado.

—Pase lo que pase —coincidió Lyserg.

—Vuelve aquí, sabandija —gritaba Hao con el puño levantado, iniciando lo que sería una persecución.

—No quiero —alegué divertido.

—¡ESPÍRITU DE FUEGO! —lo invocó con una sonrisa de diversión que se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Wah! Amidamaru, Espíritu de la tierra…

—Vas a morir —me advirtió.

^^U~^^U~^^U~^^U~^^U~

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

—Por los grandes espíritus, ni que el supermercado estuviera al otro lado del mundo —decía una chica. Llevaba un buen rato viendo el reloj.

—Señorita Anna, me preocupa que no hayan regresado —habló una tímida Tamao.

—¿Y sí les pasó algo?

—¡SILENCIO! —bramó la antes mencionada, aunque muy dentro de su ser se estaba carcomiendo las uñas—. Están bien o lo estarán hasta que sepan el castigo que les espera.

—Anna… —la llamaron Pilika y Tamao perplejas. La chica lanzó un resoplido y se dejo caer en un puf blanco con lunares rojos que había en la pequeña sala de la pensión En.

—Confio en Yoh —soltó viendo al vacio, luego a ellas—. Yoh no es de los que suelen meterse en apuros.

—Si tu lo dices —murmuraron ambas.

—¡Chocolove! —el grito provocó que tanto como la hermana de Hoto y la Tamamura se asustaran ligeramente. Anna sonrió para sus adentros. El shaman del afro llegó en cuestión de segundos, dejando un rastro de polvo detrás suyo. A su lado flotaba Mic en su forma chibi—. Chango bananero, te tengo una misión.

—Agente 008 a sus servicios —apareció con un esmoquin y gafas oscuras posando al estilo Matrix. Ganó una golpiza de parte de la itako.

—Ve a vuscar a la bola de inútiles —le ordenó—. O sino…

—¿O sino? —se quitó un poco los lentes.

—Sino —de pronto una mosca descansaba sobre la mesa. Anna tomó una revista y la mató sin pensarlo dos veces. Le sonrió con malicia a Chocolove—… te pasará lo mismo que a este hermoso espécimen de la naturaleza.

—¡NO! —gritó al mismo tiempo que se dejo caer al piso, chillando.

—Déjate de payasadas —Annita se levantó del asiento, poniéndoles a todos los nervios a flor de piel—. Será mejor que corras…

Al darnos cuenta de la locura que ibamos a hacer detuvimos la pelea —obligadamente— y mejor lo declaramos como un empate. Len y Hoto-Hoto nos hicieron reaccionar cuando notaron que algunas personas, o como diría Hao, los "humanos" decidían explorar el entorno que los rodea. Inmediatamente deshicimos nuestros oversouls sin que nadie pudiese darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedería.

—Ah, por cierto. ¿Qué era la cosa en el piso? —aventuró Lyserg, mirándome a Hao y a mí de manera inquisidora. No pensé que nos fuera a preguntar eso.

—Qué te importa —dijo mi gemelo, terminante.

—Hao…

—¿De verdad quieren saberlo? —los miró, escéptico. Todos asintieron—. Bien. Era una cabeza humana.

Es imposible describir las caras de horror de mis amigos.

—¿U-una qué? —quiso saber Kaoru, tartamudeando en el proceso.

—Cabeza humana —repitió Hao con cansancio—. Lávate las orejas, Kaos.

—Creí haberte escuchado mal —se excusó.

—Como sea.

—¿Ustedes la asesinaron?

¿Qué? Ahora nuestros propios amigos nos creían asesinos. ¿Eso era posible?

—¡No! —los detuve. Aquello me enojó un poco, pero no tanto como a Hao—. No la matamos nosotros.

—¿Entonces quién? —Len sonrió con sorna. Una suave brisa arrastró unos volantes que descansaban en el frío piso. Los miré por el rabillo del ojo. Confusión, preocupación era lo que podía percibir.

—Un vampiro —siseó Hao.

Mis amigos aullaron en risas. No nos creían… ¡No nos creían! Lanzé un resoplido, cómo no nos iban a creer. Sé que suena estúpido pero, ¡es la verdad! Las películas de ficción no son del todo falsas. Nos topamos con un frío. Len fue el más escéptico del grupo. "Llámale a Van Hellsing" Hao, mi hermano apretó los puños con este simple comentario.

—Hao… —le recriminé de nuevo, cerrando por un instante los ojos. No soy una persona que explota por cualquier cosa, yo no me comporto así. Pero estaba demasiado estresado, ¡y encima nos pasa esto!

—¿Puedo golparlos? —farfulló acercándose más a mí.

—No —respondí en el mismo tono.

—Los vampiros no existen.

—Exactamente eso es lo que pensabamos hasta hace unos minutos —indiqué.

—¡Chicos! —gritaba Chocolove corriendo en dirección a donde nosotros nos encontrabamos. Agarraba bocanadas de aire en un intento por recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué no te habías ido con las chicas? —quiso saber Kaoru. Chocolove asintió sin dejar de jadear.

—Anna te mandó —volvió a asentir—. No puedes hablar, ¿verdad?

—Anna… La Anna Banana estaba preocupada por ustedes —lo miramos con confusión. Sacudió la cabeza para después corregir lo dicho—. Por ti, Yoh.

—¿Por mí? —repetí, incrédulo. Sentí que mis mejillas me traicionaban porque decidieron adquirir rubor. _Mi Annita se preocupa por mí. _Los demás no paraban de lanzarme miraditas pícaras. Sólo atiné en ocultar mi rostro, viendo el pavimento con los rastros blanquecinos de la nnieve. Estaba enamorado de Anna Kyoyama, eso era más que obvio segpun mis amigos pero… también había otra persona que ocupaba un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, alguien a quien no pude olvidar durante los tres años que tengo de haberme mudado a Fumbari.

—Creo que alguien tiene un doble problema —canturreó un divertido Hao. Los demás no le encontraron sentido a sus palabras, menos mal. Él era el único que estaba al tanto de todo lo que me había pasado a la largo de mi vida. De todo.

—Sí, y tú tendrás el triple si Anna no nos encuentra en la casa en los próximos veinte minutos —celebré. Al menos no sería el único castigado.

Me asombró la rapidez con la que llegamos a la pensión. Se escuchaba menos ruido del habitual y eso significaba una cosa. Habían visitas. En efecto, porque al girar el picaporte, unos cabellos plateados llamaron mi atención. Una muchacha con la apariencia de una fina muñeca de porcelana nos visitaba. Sus rojos ojos tiernos que disimulaban inseguridad se posaban de mí a Hao y viceversa. A mi lado apareció un espíritu idéntico al Espíritu de Fuego, diferenciándose únicamente por el color. Era de un verde ñimón y sus ojos eran azules como el en su forma chibi, claro. Fruncía el ceño sin despegar sus ojos en el cuerpo demasiado desarrollado de la chica. El Espíritu de Fuego, en cambio, la miraba curioso. Ella sonrió con timidez.

—Esto va a ser divertido —farfulló Kaoru con una sonrisa sádica. Presentí que ella también sospechaba de la chica.

—Idiotas, mi prima se quedará en la casa por un tiempo —habló Anna.

—Jeanne Renault. Es un placer —se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Iron Maiden Jeanne —la apodó con diversión Hao. Le di un codazo. Menos mal que sólo yo lo logré escuchar. O eso pensé hasta escuchar la risita sofocada de mi hermana. La verdad, el apodo no sonaba tan mal. El vestuario de la chica llamada Jeanne consistía en un vestido, zapatos y gorra construidos con hierro. Extraño.

—Tienes un aire francés —reconocí. Traté de parecer despreocupado y, de inmediato, noté que todos me miraban incrédulos. Torné el gesto. Ahora estaba perplejo, ni yo supe como había dicho eso.

—Más específico —me pidió con dulzura.

—¿Meaux, París?

—Casi. Le mans, Sarthe. ¿Has viajado a Francia con frecuencia?

—No tanto. Un par de veces; mi madre me llevó hace unos cuantos años —sonreí, desconfiado —, en vacaciones.

—Hum… —me examinó detenidamente —No eres cien por ciento japonés. Oh, ¿acaso me equivoco?

Muy bien, ahora sí estaba seguro de una cosa. Ella no era de fiar. Juraba que podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi hermano a la perfección. Que quizá ella era una espía y cosas por el estilo. Esperaba haberlo imaginado, por que yo no tenía la capacidad de escuchar los pensamientos de las personas.

—En efecto —habló Hao. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por medio segundo, hasta que el desvió la suya.

—Hum. No se por qué, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento de eso —expresó para después seguir viéndonos de los pies a la cabeza. Hao tenía un semblante serio. Era como si en su interior analizaba cada detalle de lo que estaba pasando. Segundos más tarde, sonrió un poco al ver el rostro inocente de Jeanne. Creo que ambos estabamos pensando en lo mismo —. Egipto, ¿verdad? Alejandría, espero.

Mi hermano mayor negó con la cabeza.

—El Cairo —respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica. Jeanne también sonrió de igual manera.

—Tu padre y tu abuelo no se llevan bien —dijo como si nada. Esa afirmación nos tomó desprevenidos. ¿Cómo demonios lo supo?

—Có-cómo sabes eso —le exigió saber, un poco molesto. Ella rió divertida.

—Intuición.

—¿En serio eres prima de Anna? —pregunté cuando ya todos se habían ido de la sala a dejarle sus pertenencias en la que sería su nueva habitación. Una parte de mí deseaba indagar sobre lo que estaba pasando ahí, quería confirmar sí en realidad, o yo actuaba como un paranoico desquiciado, o ella se hacía pasar por un familiar de mi Annita sólo para saber más acerca de nosotros, para espiarnos.

—Prima política —nos corrigió. Estaba nerviosa, de eso no había duda.

—Ya veo. Supongo que debes estar sedienta.

Dicho esto, Hao caminó con rumbo a la cocina, dejándome a mí y a ella en la sala de estar, SOLOS. Se hizo presente un silencio incómodo, o al menos para la chica misteriosa. Minutos después, mi gemelo regresó con un vaso cuyo líquido era de un rojo brillante. Lo miré como si estuviera loco.

—Toma —extendió su brazo hasta Jeanne. La susodicha se mordió el labio inferior —¿Estás sorda, acaso? Bebe.

—N-no tengo mucha sed. Gracias —Hao agitó el vaso de vidrio de forma lenta y tentadora. Sonreí para mis adentros. Por fin capté las intenciones de mi gemelo.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay que desperdiciarlo.

Hizo como si se lo fuese a tomar. Jeanne se levantó del asiento casi volando y le arrebató el recipiente de sus manos. De un sorbo se tomó todo el contenido del vaso, para después escupirlo con violencia en la alfombra nueva.

—¡Puaj! Es…¡esto es jugo de tomate!

—¿Y qué? ¿Creíste que era sangre? —Sonrió con burla al mirar la cara furiosa de Jeanne. Traté de aguantar las ganas de reir. Hao sí sabía como achicar a la gente —No te hagas, Jeanne. Sabemos que eres una de ellos.

—¿Una qué? —se atrevió a preguntar. Hao pronunció muy despacio y en voz baja la respuesta.

—Una vampira.

Un rugido feroz salió de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban más que nunca. Hizo sus labios hacia atrás, enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes. ¡Lo sabía! Ella es un vampiro.

—Es probable, precioso mortal. Pero tú y tu hermoso gemelo se unirán a nuestro clan. Aceptenlo.

—Prima, tu cuarto está listo —anunció Anna saliendo de quién sabe dónde, asustándola un poco. Al parecer nadie vio nada. Aún me sorprende cómo Jeanne no pudo sentir el olor a tomate antes de beberlo de un solo.

—En realidad, Anna, lo siento. No podré quedarme —se disculpó, torciendo el gesto de nuevo —. Tengo un compromiso pendiente, de veras lo siento.

—Hija de…

—Hao. No es buen momento para eso —lo detuve. A zancadas, subió las gradas rumbo a su cuarto.

—Iré a ver qué le pasa a Hao —les informé —. Con su permiso.

—No hay pena —me contestó Jeanne. _"Maldita bipolar"_ pensaría Hao —. Buenas noches.

—Yoh, mañana hablaré seriamente contigo. Qué descanses.

—Tu también —susurré cuando pasé a la par de ella.

Subiendo las gradas no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás. Jeanne me miraba como si fuese un trozo de carne. Confundido, desvié la mirada esperando encontrar despierto a Hao. Quería charlar con él sobre el mito que, hasta el día de hoy, había dejado de ser eso. Un mito. Para convertirse en algo real.

* * *

¡Hola! ^^ ¿Qué han hecho de su vida?

Jajaja sip, soy yo otra vez. ¡He vuelto del más allá! O.o ¡Nah! xD No me crean, estoy loca. Pero eso sí, he regresado para publicar este nuevo fic sobre vampiros. Una de mis tantas obseciones. Les explicaré como serán las narraciones de los capítulos. Únicamente Yoh y Hao serán los que narren. Sí, lo sé. Demasiada obseción con esos dos, nunca podré cambiar -.- Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta vez es un Yoh's Pov. En el próximo Hao tendrá el privilegio de ser quién hable n.n y después Yoh seguirá hasta… bueno, aún no se hasta dónde. Tengo que pensarlo. En fin, espero que les guste y trataré de actualizar pronto. Y si no, les doy permiso para que me golpeen con un bate lleno de puas —lo avienta al suelo y se esconde detrás de un muro —¡pero no muy duro! T-T Gracias por leer, dejen reviews para que la loca autora lea sus opiniones al respecto. ¡Por favor!

¡Nos vemos! ^^U


	2. Sospechas

**Pesadillas de un vampiro**

**2. Sospechas**

**Hao Asakura**

Me tiré en la cama con la vista fija en el techo. Estaba hecho polvo; y encima, por la culpa de la tal Jeanne se me había venido el día para abajo. Todo ese asunto de los chupa sangre me tenía harto. Mas, lo que me encolerizaba era la súcubo que se hospedaría en la casa. Bufé molesto. No pudo haber sido peor, repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo. Me daban ganas de poner la calefacción, pero me entró una flojera desde que me había tumbado en aquella gran cama. Había estado parado durante casi todo el día. El frío era terrible. No quería admitirlo. Sentía algo de terror, al igual que mi hermano. No es que me guste andar leyendo mentes. Pero Yoh me tenía muy consternado y yo sólo cumplía con mi papel de hermano mayor. De pronto, sentí que se me cerraban los parpados. Luche por mantenerme despierto, pues sentía que mis parpados se cerraban poco a poco. No podía dormir… no con esa sanguijuela a unos metros de mi habitación. Quién sabe si, mientras yo esté inconsciente, me clave sus diabólicos colmillos en la yugular al verme completamente indefenso. Sin quererlo, pensé en cómo sería la vida de un vampiro. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que era algo que nadie disfrutaría; vagar en este mundo por siglos, hasta que éste se acabe.

—Hermano —me quejé un poco mientras me daba la vuelta en mi cama individual. Tenía la urgencia de responderle, sin embargo, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Me volvió a llamar, riéndose en el proceso y se acercó en dirección mía. Me movió con delicadeza un par de veces. Yo seguía sin estar consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

—¿Qué? —exigí saber con voz adormilada. Yoh se acostó a mi lado un poco afligido. Esperaba alguna reacción de mi parte. Algo como "Yoh, qué asco. Yo también te quiero, pero tú sabes. Sólo como hermanos, nada más. Lamento decepcionarte" mientras una sonrisa sarcástica decoraba mi rostro. Nada. Me daban ganas de gritar, mas no podía. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era obra de Jeanne? ¿Me había echado alguna maldición sólo por burlarme de ella? Bueno, si esa suposición resultaba ser verdadera, se las iba a ver conmigo. Aunque estuviera muerta, de alguna manera la iba a mandar de ida al infierno. No sabía porque pero la odiaba tanto.

—Hao, despierta. Son las ocho de la noche. Hay tantas cosas que hacer: terminar la tarea de física, estudiar lo que vimos hoy en filosofía, ayudar a preparar la cena, lavar los trastes, y muchas cosas más antes de que empiece a arreciar con todo la lluvia por si se va la luz. El del clima dijo que no iba a llover, pero ese hombre que sabe de esas cosas. Qué hombre más mentiroso. Me sorprende lo que hace la gente para conseguir más atención.

En media conversación abrí los ojos como platos, sorprendido porque lo que no quería que pasara pasó. Me había quedado dormido. Me enoje tanto conmigo mismo. Sí sentí que únicamente cerré los ojos como dos segundos. Y no, fue por mucho más tiempo. ¿Cuánto? Aún no lo sabía. Lo que menos me había importado desde que entré a la pensión era la hora. Yoh me ayudó a incorporarme sofocando unas cuantas risitas. Bufé de nuevo. Si esa francesucha prima de Anna pasaba por aquí, la mataba. Ya estaba pensando en cómo me las arreglaría para cumplir con mi cometido cuando Amidamaru me interrumpió. Nos llamaba para que empezáramos a hacer la cena, porque Anna estaba hambrienta —y cuándo no—. Y si no hacíamos de una buena vez la comida, mañana ya no viviríamos para contarlo. Entonces, a Yoh y a mí, por pura suerte se nos vino la mejor solución a un problema en toda nuestra vida. Pedir pizza a domicilio jeje.

—Oye, Yoh —me detuve, mordiéndome el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Me daba pena preguntarle a mi hermano:—, ¿dormí bastante?

Busqué con la mirada el reloj que reposaba en la pared, el cual estaba adelantado una hora. Según Anna, para que no nos retrasemos a la hora de ir a la escuela. Un día tenía que levantarme a las cuatro y diez de la mañana para empezar a estudiar. No había alcanzado a repasar todos los temas que nos había dado Yume-sensei, la profesora de biología. Nos había dado un montón de temas para el examen, y lo peor es que no era una prueba mensual. Era el primer examen trimestral del año. No sólo era el libro, también había que leer el cuaderno. Anna nos levantó a Yoh y a mí… una hora antes de lo acordado, con la excusa de que ella había entendido que la hora que le dije, sería la hora normal. Lástima que no pude echarle la culpa de mi mala calificación a ella. Ganas no me faltaban. No obstante, el miedo pudo más que mi dulce venganza. Encontré el reloj, y lo miré con decepción. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche. O sea que sí eran las ocho.

—No tanto. Bueno, en realidad no sé. Creo que cinco minutos lo mucho.

_¡Maldición!_

—¿Dónde está Jeanne? —le pregunte, recordando la existencia de la vampiresa esa. Yoh se encogió de hombros. ¿O sea que ya no estaba en la pensión? Rogaba para que ella ya se hubiera ido—. ¿Cómo demonios no vas a saber dónde diablos está? ¡Por Dios, Yoh! Has estado más tiempo con ella que yo… no me mires así. No pretendo buscarme una novia, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Prefiero a alguien… no sé… ¿humano?

Yoh rió entre dientes. No podía ocultarle nada a mi gemelo. Le conté que, sin querer, había usado el reishi con ella. Esperaba una reprimenda. Un extraño silencio invadió el lugar, entretanto analizábamos la situación, hasta que Yoh quiso romperlo. Resulta que gracias a mi genial habilidad que ni yo sé como la obtuve, me enteré que Jeanne conspiraba algo contra nosotros. Pensaba algo así como que un ejército tan grande que jamás se había visto en todos estos años controlaría al mundo entero. Y también pude concluir que quería hablar con su amo respecto a Yoh y a mí. No me extraña que se hiciera pasar como una santita por pura conveniencia. Si no hubiera sido por que mi hermano y "su Annita" estaba ahí, quizá habría perdido los estribos. Me reí como loco cuando Yoh mencionó que nos violaba con la mirada. Y confiaba tanto en mi hermanito, que ya no resistí y le conté lo que había escuchado gracias a mi adorado reishi.

—¿Enserio crees que sea prima de Anna? Quiero decir… no se parecen en nada —señalé con desgano.

—Es un gran lío de la familia Kyoyama, Hao. Pero sí, estoy cien por ciento seguro que son primas —me aseguró con una falsa sonrisa. Sonreí de igual modo. Los dos sabíamos que algo andaba mal ahí—. La verdad Hao, si son primas hermanas. Pero es que Jeanne odia tanto a Annita que no quiere tener ningún trato con ella —iba a decir algo cuando Yoh me interrumpió— Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo. ¿Entonces para qué se tomó la molestia en venir para acá? Dice que era porque le hacía falta ver a su querida prima. Sentía como si hubiesen pasado siglos, en lugar de años, desde que se habían visto por última vez. Creo que no podría ser más melodramática.

—¿Tan mal se llevan? —pregunté entre risas. Yoh asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Como tú y Kaos se llevan con el que era mi vecino en Izumo —Quedé perplejo ante esa aclaración. Si los dos casi lo agarrábamos del pelo a él y eso que sólo tuve alrededor de una semana para entablar una "amistad"—… Anna dice odiarla, no desde que ocurrió lo que estoy a punto de contarte. Es que la familia de Jeanne, y con la familia me refiero a sus padres, son de esos que presumen tener dinero más que las otras personas. Es como una versión de Len pero mucho más fastidiosa. O al menos eso es para ti —Len a veces resultaba insoportable, porque siempre andaba diciendo "Mi familia tiene esto, mi familia tiene lo otro…"—. El señor Kyoyama, el abuelo de las dos, falleció cuando Anna tenía 9 años. Entonces Jeanne tenía 8. Le dejo a su hijo, el papá de Jeanne, un reloj de oro valorado en dos mil yens, un carro clásico que hoy en día cuesta una fortuna y la escritura de una casa que tenían en Aomori. A la mamá de Anna le dejo más de 6.8 millones de yens. Cierra la boca, que te entrarán moscas jiji.

—Y qué hicieron con tanto dinero…

—Una gran parte lo dieron a obras de caridad. Si no tenían razones para odiarlos, pues ahora las tienen. Con respecto a su ascendencia francesa, eso es gracias a su madre. No se nota que hayan tenido tanto dinero porque no les ha gustado presumirlo. Y por mí está bien que hayan hecho eso. Es como si supieran que mamá antes pertenecía a un grupo pop con tanta fama aquí en Japón…

—¡Shhh! —le tapé la boca con una mano—, podrían escucharte. Mejor bajemos. No quisiera volver a vivir ese trauma cuando me enteré de esa noticia reveladora de mi madre.

Salimos de mi cuarto encontrándonos con toda la bola de idiotas en el pasillo antes de bajar la escalera que da con la sala de estar. Abracé a Yoh con tanto cariño, que incluso pareció como si fuéramos un par de esposos enamorados. Mi gemelo se echó a reír forzadamente, con sus mejillas adquiriendo un ligero tono rosado. Estallé en carcajadas al ver las miradas feas de Horo-Horo, Len, Lyserg, Chocolove y la sonrisa divertida de mi hermana Kaoru. Me encantaba tanto llamar la atención, era algo que no podía evitarlo. Llegamos justo a tiempo para ver como la Renault abría la entrada principal con sus rígidas manos. Al ver su piel exageradamente pálida concluí que definitivamente no podía ser de nacimiento. Era muy obvio. Una manera de identificar a los vampiros es por su piel inhumana. Teníamos la prueba frente a nuestros ojos y no podíamos decir nada, o nos tacharían como locos. Me vi a mí con ese aspecto sobrenatural. Cuando mi pensamiento raro desapareció como una ráfaga de viento, verifiqué si sólo era un acto de mi imaginación. No, mis brazos seguían igual de bronceados. Suspiré con alivio mientras la prometida de mi hermano me veía como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Ya era hora de que te fueras, Jeanne —pronuncié esas palabras con tanto sarcasmo.

—También fue un placer para mí conocerte, Hao.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Aguanté como pude las ganas de reírme. Tenía la apariencia de un ángel venido del cielo, de una muñequita de porcelana. Sin embargo, era como ver al mismísimo demonio disfrazado de mujer. Yoh me miró algo enojado. De seguro tenía alguna leve suposición de lo que estaba pensando en aquel instante.

—Parece que ésta no cayó en tus jueguitos, cuñadito —se burló de mi Anna, con una sonrisa que a Yoh le puso los pelos de punta. Anna se burlaba de mí. Pero qué… sólo yo podía hacer eso. Burlarse de la gente era mi trabajo, no de ella. ¡Ah! Olvidaba que mi querida cuñada me ama a sobremanera—. Ninguno de tus encantos funcionó.

—Hmph, como si me importara. No está mal, lo admito. Pero, Anna, tu adorada prima no está a mi altura; lamento si te decepciono… lo que pasa es que he visto mejores. Además, su adorable actitud… oh, creo que los hombres caerían de rodillas a sus níveos pies. Por cierto, creo que tu cariño hacia ella es demasiado grande. Jamás había estado en un ambiente que se sienta como el amor se esparce por los aires—hasta Yoh se rió al escuchar eso.

—Así que ya te enteraste. Supuse que Yoh te contaría… siempre supe que algo andaba mal con ella.

Entonces… ¿eso quería decir que sabía que era una vampira?

—¡Pues claro que lo sé! Es más que obvio. Noté como trataba de embobarte con sus encantos vampíricos. No me sorprende lo lejos que pudo llegar esta vez la bola de inútiles que tienen como amigos. ¡La tenían frente a sus propias narices y ni cuenta se dieron! Pero yo sabía que Kaoru no debía de ser tan… despistada como los demás. Esa Jeanne no me robará a mi prometido. Lamentará haberse metido conmigo. Muy pronto se dará cuenta del grave error que cometió, y cuando se entere… pobre de mi prima. Por fin habrá de saber cómo se hace para matar a un vampiro, aunque técnicamente éste ya esté muerto. Ojalá hablé pronto con E…

Interrumpió lo que iba a decir, sonriendo maliciosamente. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían con todo y un calor sofocante me invadió con el intento de mención del nombre de la chica quien daría todo porque se diera cuenta cuanto la quería. Lo peor del caso fue que Yoh también sonrió de la misma manera. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Agradecía a los Grandes Espíritus que solo ellos dos lo supieran. Si los otros se enteraban, sería el fin del mundo. Sí en ese momento me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, ni imaginaba como sería al escuchar las burlas de todos mis amigos. Desvié la mirada a cualquier punto de la habitación con tal de no topar la vista con la de Anna o con la de Yoh. Aún seguía ruborizado.

—Interesante —murmuró Anna Kyoyama, alegre. Tragué con nerviosismo. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: algo tramaba. Su mente estaba maquinando algo. Y con seguridad podía decir que yo era el blanco principal —Interesante.

Owo/Owo/owO/OwO/OwoU

—¡Oye! Fíjate por dónde vas, niña.

La chica de cabellos grises avanzaba a zancadas la acera cubierta de nieve. Fruncía el ceño mientras recordaba lo sucedido minutos atrás. Los gemelos la habían descubierto, ¿y qué? Al menos no había sido la estúpida de su prima. No les serviría de nada saber la verdad, de todos modos. Su destino siempre sería el mismo. Ser inmortales durante toda la eternidad. Servirle únicamente a su amo. De no haber sido por él, ella les hubiera partido el pescuezo a ambos. Llevó sus manos hasta su abrigo de piel y se quedó jugando con los hilitos que se desprendían de éste, meciéndose con el viento, dejando que éste los meciera de un lado a otro a su antojo… No quedaba mucho tiempo. Los malditos Apaches tenían que iniciar ya ese estúpido torneo si querían llevar sus planes. Todo tenía que llevarse a cabo allá. Esas fueron las instrucciones de su señor. Si le hubieran dicho que su misión era destruir a los gemelos Asakura lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto. Los hubiera asesinado y hasta los hubiera revivido, sólo para volverle a ser lo mismo. No sólo detestaba a la familia Kyoyama, también a la familia Asakura por involucrarse mucho con ésta. Por haberle brindado un prometido a su prima para así continuar con el linaje shaman. Sonrió divertida al recordar la vez que espió a Yoh y a su hermano discutiendo fuertemente… que incluso llegó a tener palabras altamente ofensivas, e incluso en un idioma desconocido —probablemente en árabe, por su familia de parte de su padre provenía de Egipto— para ella pero con un acento tan sensual… hizo una mueca de asco al imaginar si hubiera pronunciado esas palabras. Esa pelea la había provocado ella. Un día entero en el cual los gemelos no se dirigían la palabra ni tan siquiera cuando en verdad era necesario. Lástima, porque enserio hubiera querido que fuera por más tiempo. Quizá su superior tenía toda la razón, y ese lazo era mayor que entre cualquier par de gemelos existentes en el mundo. Ese lazo que los hacía inseparables.

—Hey, lindura —le dio un puñetazo a un anciano de aspecto morboso que se había atrevido a darle una nalgada. Respiró hondo en un intento por calmarse— No tengas miedo, sólo quiero divertirme contigo.

—¡Estúpido mortal! Cuidado con lo que dices —le gritó olvidándose por un momento que ella tenía que parecer lo más humana posible, mas de pronto un aura de tranquilidad la rodeó. Sus ojos reflejaron lo mismo que su sonrisa, confianza. No había motivo alguno para molestarse con esos miserables humanos. Susurró para sí: —Mejor disfruten los días que les restan de vida.

Se desabrochó los dos últimos botones de su larguísimo abrigo a la vez que continuaba con su camino. Antes de irse de la pensión En, había cambiado su extravagante vestido de metal por una blusa azul oscuro con escote en v, un blue jeans y unas zapatillas negras de ballerina. Tenía que parecer lo más humana posible, aunque ya no lo fuera. Usar este tonto abrigo la tenía incómoda, por no decir harta. No lo necesitaba. El horrible clima no le afectaba en nada. Se había librado de esas "necesidades" humanas hace un par de meses. Apartó sus ojos del grisáceo camino y los posó en la enorme casa que estaba frente a ella. Levantó una mano dispuesta a tocar la puerta; detuvo sus acciones al ver como su mano se ponía rígida como una piedra, negándose a moverse. Bufó molesta. No era buen momento para ponerse nerviosa por una tontería. Dio un respingo al ver como la puerta que tenía enfrente se abría lenta y misteriosamente.

—¡Marco! —lo saludó aliviada al verlo esperándola en la entrada de la puerta. El susodicho parpadeó confundido.

—_Je suis toujours enchanté de vous voir, mademoiselle Jeanne. _(Siempre es un gusto verla, señorita Jeanne) —la chica de Francia rió divertida al escuchar el delicado acento en las palabras del shaman italiano.

—_Merci_, Marco —sonrió con gratitud.

Las luces se encendieron de improvisto, dejando ver a un hombre sentado en un gran sofá blanco. Al sentir la mirada casi penetrante de la francesa se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta ella con un dejo de sorpresa. La había mandado a que le consiguiera información de gran importancia para sus planes. Ningún otro había demostrado ser digno de recibir una misión de tal magnitud. Jeanne era como su hija. Era la consentida de él. La había convertido porque veía algo especial en ella. Los demás… bueno, le serían útiles más después. Ni siquiera pasaba por su mente que Jeanne Renault temblaba como un cachorro asustado. Sí había cumplido con lo mandado. No obstante, no era la suficiente información para que su amo la considerara útil. Eso lo sabía de sobra. Sin lugar a dudas, hoy recibiría la reprimenda más cruel de todas las que tuvo desde que se adquirió su inmortalidad.

—Amo —susurró lentamente, con voz temblorosa. No quería admitirlo, pero en ese momento su superior se veía tan desafiante. No podía evitar sentirse intimidada ante ese vampiro muy bien parecido.

—¿Averiguaste algo? —cuestionó con indiferencia, aunque en su fuero interno estaba muy interesado en la respuesta de su súbdita. La chica asintió algo temblorosa. Tragó duro. En verdad detestaba sentirse tan estúpida, tan…. Humana.

Jeanne dejó de apretar los dientes. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de descuartizar a alguien. ¿A alguien? ¡A varias personas en especial! Sin embargo, se contuvo. No podía ni debía andar de aquí para allá matando gente sin razones. Se vería demasiado extraño ver tantas muertes seguidas en todo Tokio. ¡Las autoridades se volverían locas con tantos llamados de personas que demandan saber lo que esté ocurriendo! Pensándolo bien, eso sería muy divertido de ver. La otra razón es que no podía perder los estribos frente a su señor.

—Sí, mi señor. Usé como excusa la visita a mi prima Anna para espiarlos en su propia casa —sonrió altivamente al recordarlo.

El hombre asintió, al parecer complacido.

—Excelente, Jeanne. _Excellent _—Jeanne rió nerviosamente—. Me encanta eso de tí. Tienes algo que no todos los aquí presentes tienen, Jeanne. Algo, una de las mejores cualidades, que tanto humanos como vampiros deberíamos poseer. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero? —Jeanne negó con la cabeza, algo confusa. El hombre se echó a reír con ganas—. ¿No sabes de qué estoy hablando? Algo que nos identifica a todos… algo con lo que no se nace, sino que nosotros lo adquirimos conforme pase el tiempo, al haber vivido tantas experiencias: la sinceridad.

Jeanne tragó duro. El hombre esbozó una gran sonrisa, con la finalidad de acentuar la maldad de sus palabras.

—Amo. No- no es lo que usted piensa. ¡Se lo juro!

—Lo sé, Jeanne. No pasó nada… sólo me mentiste por temor a lo que pudiera hacerte —añadió el hombre frunciendo el ceño. Sus cabellos color violeta le cayeron como cascada sobre sus ojos azul topacio. Se los apartó con suavidad, permitiendo observar su nívea piel, y prosiguió—. Mal hecho, Jeanne.

—Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer.

—Sé que no lo volverás a hacer, querida. Eso lo sé de sobra —cambió un poco su semblante por uno pensativo. Jeanne sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, para luego palpitar con fiereza… Un momento. ¡Ya no era humana! ¿Cómo demonios podía sentir que le latiera el corazón cuando dejó de hacerlo hace varios meses atrás? En verdad odiaba compartir sentimientos humanos—. Así que se dieron cuenta de que tú eres una inmortal.

—Le juro que yo no fui, señor, la responsable de ese pequeño incidente. Ellos ya habían tenido contacto con uno de los nuestros, poco antes de que yo pudiera verlos —se defendió con rapidez. El aludido la miró con incredulidad. Ese insignificante detalle no lo sabía.

—Kurozawa —concluyó con enfado. Jeanne asintió sonriendo satisfecha, confirmando sus dudas. Después de todo, había quedado demostrada su inocencia. En definitiva no podía haber otro ser más descerebrado que aquel vampiro. El peli naranja que había intentado cenarse a los gemelos. Rió sádica volviendo a rememorar ese suceso —. ¡Claro! Nadie más estúpido que él no hay en este universo. Jeanne, estás perdonada.

—Gracias, señor —le agradeció con una sonrisa llena de inocencia—… Pero, si se me permite, mi señor… ¿Por qué esos gemelos Asakura le interesan tanto? Digo, no es que me moleste o algo por el estilo.

—¿CELOS, RENAULT?—gritó una Mine burlona. Jeanne le arrojó el libro que tenía más cerca directo a la cabeza. La otra chica estalló en carcajadas.

—Veras, ellos poseen unos grandes dotes como shamanes que son —ella arqueó una ceja, confundida. El hombre lanzó bufó molesto—. Tienen una fuerza sobrenatural, su nivel espiritual es algo fuera de este mundo —Jeanne volvió a reír divertida—. No te burles que bien sabes que eso es cierto. Son rumores, lo sé. Pero yo no te estoy diciendo que todo eso es falso, es completamente verdadero. No hay otra razón por la que Hao posea el reishi, e Yoh tenga el Uranai…

—¡¿Adivinación? —exclamó asombrada.

—Aunque también podría ser que tuviera la precognición; la habilidad de ver con exactitud eventos futuros, pintándolos… pero es que no solo ve el futuro. Según dicen, también es capaz de ver el pasado e incluso el presente… algo que esté sucediendo en el mismo momento, ¡pero a miles de kilómetros de distancia! Y si fuera la percepción de Cronos… sólo sería el pasado y futuro pero en sueños. Simplemente fascinante. No hay duda que esos Asakura tienen tantos secretos ocultos, tanto poder transmitido de generación en generación… y que los muy inútiles no hagan absolutamente nada sabiendo que podrían ser capaces de incluso controlar el universo entero.

—¿Y? —empezó la Renault.

—Y, piensa qué sucedería al convertir a esos dos en vampiros. Serían más fuertes de lo que son. Tal vez hasta desarrollen otras habilidades. Y si lucharan de nuestro lado…

—…nuestro clan sería invencible —completó. Su jefe asintió con orgullo. Por fin comprendía todo. Entonces, por la única razón que los quería era por pura conveniencia, para que su clan fuera más fuerte. No se quejaba. Para nada, ahora estaba feliz. El mundo sería tal y como debería de hacer sido desde hace tanto tiempo. Los humanos entrarían en razón. Ahora, definitivamente, ya no pensarían que su especie era solo un mito. Que tantas películas solo era para aterrorizarlos, cuando bien podían haberlas utilizado como táctica para que se dieran cuenta de la existencia de ellos.

—Exacto. ¡Por fin alguien que lo entiende!

—Señor, permítame darle el castigo adecuado al traidor de Kurozawa. Llevo varias semanas pensando en cómo torturarlo, pero no tenía ninguna excusa para hacerlo —le pidió Mine. El líder del clan puso los ojos en blancos. Nadie más que él se encargaba de esos asuntos.

—No, Mine. Gracias por la oferta —le agradeció con sarcasmo—, sabes muy bien que yo vivo del sufrimiento de los demás. Pero, hoy estoy de buenas y creo que podrías ser de mucha ayuda. Con eso tal vez aprenda lo mal que hizo en desobedecerme.

Owo/Owo/owO/OwO/OwoU

¡Por fin era viernes! Viernes 21 de Abril. Amo los viernes, y este viernes era muy especial para mí. Los viernes son el mejor día de toda la semana por una muy sencilla razón: el día siguiente ya es el tan ansiado fin de semana. La mayoría de clases que tenía en ese día eran con los profesores más geniales del mundo —jamás pensé decir esto— únicamente porque no nos dejaban muchas tareas. Física, tan aburrida como siempre pero por no ir mal en esa materia hacia todo lo posible por realizar los montones de ejercicios que nos dejaban en la pizarra. Ese día tenía dos horas de esa materia. Literatura, estuvimos repasando el libro del cual nos iban a hacer una evaluación: "El pasillo de la muerte" de Stephen King, primer volumen. En historia vimos la cultura babilónica y una breve introducción a la cultura egipcia —Yoh y yo casi nos moríamos de la risa en esa clase—. A veces refutábamos a la maestra… y así hasta que llegó la última hora. Estábamos en el laboratorio de ciencias, repasando lo que vimos el año pasado sobre las formas de calor y todo eso.

—¡Vaya! Guarden silencio… ¡Horokeu, hasta aquí escucho su conversación! Yoh, Hao. ¡Bajen esa revista de farándula! Megan Fox no les va a salir en el examen, alumnos. ¿Hasta cuándo van a entender eso?

—Nunca —murmuré aguantando la risa.

—A partir de este día tres alumnos nuevos se integrarán a la clase. Sí, sé que es la última clase del día pero la directora así lo ordenó. Se inscribieron a último momento y aprobaron el examen de admisión. ¡Deberían de seguir el ejemplo! Si quieren estudiar en una buena universidad.

—¡Nos faltan dos años! —exclamaron varios de mis compañeros de clase. Yo mejor no dije nada. _¡Ojalá que sea Evolet! _Deseaba con toda mi alma. Sabía que ella se cambiaría de escuela, así que esperaba que fuese ella una de los alumnos nuevos.

La maestra les hizo una seña para que entraran al salón. El primer —y único— nuevo era un chico de cabellos rojos alborotados, piel blanca y ojos color esmeralda. Las otras nuevas eran dos gemelas idénticas. Escuché con disimulo cómo unos compañeros apostaban a que Yoh y yo terminaríamos con ellas. Hmph, eso era imposible. Yo no podía terminar con Leah si a mí ya me gustaba alguien más. Que me gustara una de las gemelas hace tres años no quiere decir que siga enamorado de ella. Las chicas tenían el cabello turquesa muy liso, que les llegaba por debajo de los hombros. La primera lo llevaba amarrado en dos coletas altas, mientras que la segunda, la mayor de las dos, lo llevaba suelto. Un fleco les tapaba de vez en cuando su rostro, pero aún así se podía observar el color de sus ojos. Esmeralda. Igual que los de su hermano mayor, el otro chico nuevo.

—Muy bien, ellos son Kenshin, Mei y Leah Tsukihara. Los han transferido de la Academia Tori no Uta en Izumo —todos miraron con picardía a mi otra mitad. Él se sonrojó a más no poder— Hum, veo que Asakura ya los conoce. Entonces, creo que no habrá ningún problema con que les muestre las instalaciones de esta prestigiosa —tosí a propósito para desmentir esa oración— Hao, si te sientes mal allá está la enfermería. No quiero ninguna epidemia en esta clase.

—Es que… se me atravesó algo —me disculpé después de aclararme la garganta. Yoh rió por lo bajito, dándome un pequeño codazo el cual yo se lo regresé igual de divertido que él. Estaba terriblemente cansado y sabía que la hora sería larga. Entonces, un vago recuerdo se me vino a la mente. Tenía 8 años, y le reclamaba a Mikihisa que ya no me enviara a la escuela, porque lo único que hacían era robarles el dinero a los padres de familia. También le decía que al tipo que inventó la escuela se le notaba a lenguas que odiaba a los niños. A lo mejor y no quería a los niños, y la creó a modo de cárcel con alguna tonta excusa que el estudio era vital porque los papás no querían ver a los niños en las esquinas de las calles con el canasto de tomates y blah blah blah. Ahora me da tanta vergüenza recordarlo. Pero cuando casi me moría de la pena fue cuando mi querido padre le contó a Keiko todo eso.

—Hao, deja de pensar cuando maldecías al tipo ese de la escuela —me regañó un sonriente Yoh, intentando no soltar la gran carcajada. Me le quedé viendo por unos instantes, muy extrañado. ¿Acaso me había escuchado? Creo que no, mas no perdía nada con preguntarle.

—¿Lo dije en voz alta? —murmuré con un dejo de asombro. Mi gemelo pareció pensarlo un momento, para después tener la misma reacción. Al parecer no lo dije en voz alta, ¿pero cómo diablos escucharía mis pensamientos? De vez en cuando tenía visiones del futuro en sus sueños, y son reales porque si no cómo habría sabido quien ganaría una pelea entre un shaman de 10 años y uno de 17 que estudian en la misma escuela que nosotros. Él no dijo que ganaría el mayor, al contrario, dijo que ganaría el niño de diez años, que parecía no saber mucho de shamanismo. Lo tacharon de loco, y al final resultó que sus predicciones eran ciertas. Sin embargo, eso no tenía nada que ver con leer mentes. Yoh no tiene el reishi, de eso estoy muy seguro. No creo que sea telepatía entre gemelos o algo por el estilo.

—Kenshin, tú te irás al grupo de Kaoru, Yoh y Horokeu —le señaló la última mesa—; ustedes, Leah, Mei. Al grupo de Anna, Tamao y Pilika —el pelirrojo me sonrió de lado, sonrisa que yo también se la devolví. Interesante. Me darían lástima la mayoría de profesores a partir de ese día. Nuestra aula sería el peor de todos los males encarnado.

Se nos acercó a paso apresurado, intimidado por la mirada acosadora de la mayoría de las chicas de mi grado; al mismo tiempo los chicos lo fulminaban con la mirada. Me dio risa al ver eso. Al pobre parecían querer violarlo con la mirada, tal y cómo lo hicieron conmigo en mi primer día de clases. Menos mal que eso ya pasó. ¿A quién le doy las gracias? Una palabra: Anna. Chocó los cinco conmigo poco antes de acomodarse en la mesa de trabajo.

—¿Hablaste con…?

—No, no pude. Lo siento —me dijo en tono de disculpa. Chasqueé la lengua decepcionado. El día se me había venido para abajo en menos de unos minutos.

Al fin tocó la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases y la maestra sin muchas ganas se despidió de nosotros. Fui el primero en salir corriendo del aula, excusándome que tenía algo más importante que hacer. Corrí hasta mi casillero y lo abrí antes de asegurarme que alguien no me estuviera viendo. Recogí un paquetito negro con un listón naranja, un regalo para alguien. Suspiré al recordar que le tenía que pagar a un chico que iba un año más adelante que yo. Tanto que me costó reunir esa cantidad de dinero, y peor que justo cuando la idea de darle tal obsequio se me cruzó por la mente, Mikihisa y Keiko deciden castigarme con dos meses sin mesada por una travesura que hice sin querer. No puedo sobrevivir sin dinero.

—¡Oh, vamos Mohamed! Rebájale un poco al precio —le rogaba una y otra vez, ahora frente al salón de música. Estábamos alejados de mis amigos para que no lograran escucharnos.

—Lo siento, esa es mi última oferta. Peor que son para los mejores asientos. No, Hao. No puedo.

—Mohamed, hazme un descuento. Si hasta más caras me las estás dando —noté que Yoh pasaba por ahí, observando por el rabillo del ojo disimuladamente. Al notar mi mirada, desvió la suya para otro lado y mejor me esperó con los otros en la salida de la escuela— Si no le rebajas, te acusaré con la directora por reventa ilegal y hasta a la policía van a llamar. Claro que, no lo haré si me las das a un precio justo.

Sonreí con triunfo al ver su mirada asesina. ¡Nadie le dice que no a Hao Asakura!

—Está bien. Te las doy al precio original.

—Genial.

El tiempo transcurrió demasiado lento para mí, pero al menos la ansiada hora llegó. Yoh se alistaba sin dejar de preguntarme a dónde iríamos. Tal vez me estaba fastidiando un poco… se volvería loco, lo sé. De todas maneras, he sido tan buena influencia para él… que creo que ya lo estoy volviendo del lado oscuro. Je, tengo que admitirlo, me siento satisfecho de todo lo que he logrado en estos 24 meses exactos. ¿Por qué yo no estoy loco? Simple. Superé esa etapa hace un mes, cuando me enteré que tenía otra opción de lo que le regalaría a Yoh en menos de 28 días, y en todo ese tiempo me preparé mentalmente para lo que sea que fuera a suceder. Seguramente recibiría una gran regañada de parte de mis padres si se enteraban de lo que yo había hecho. Bueno, la verdad es que me daba igual lo que pasara. Estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y de las consecuencias que esto traería. A eso de las 7 de la noche, ya estábamos caminando bajo la luz de la luna seguidos por toda la manada. Llevaba vendado de los ojos a mi hermanito. Tres horas después y seguía sin decirle nada.

—¿Ya me dirás a dónde iremos? —me preguntaba por milésima vez. Suspiré para luego sonreír con entusiasmo.

—No.

—Oye, Hao. Fue toda una suerte que nosotros conseguimos para…

—Continúas esa oración y te pegó, Kenshin —lo amenacé, que gracias a sus padres estaban aquí él y sus hermanas. Tuvo tanta suerte que le consiguió a todo el ejercito de inútiles. Me hubiera dado igual si venía Kaoru, ¿o tal vez no? La verdad es que quería disfrutar del momento sólo con Yoh, pero bueno. Qué se le va a hacer.

—¿Ya me puedo quitar la venda?

—¡NO! —grité sin obtener la entonación que yo quería. Me había reído luego de la exclamación, logrando contagiar a mi otra mitad.

—¡Por San Pepe Grillo! Calmados los dos —nos regañó Kaoru con una sonrisa, y sin poder evitarlo, se unió a nuestras risas. Los demás nos vieron como si estuviéramos locos y a la vez tratando de creer que eso era una reacción normal en los de nuestra especie.

—¡Te robaste mi frase! —la acusó el pelirrojo haciendo un pequeño puchero, y luego nos recordó algo que no hicimos para nada desde hace tanto tiempo—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ya nunca nos dijeron cómo fue que ustedes se conocieron.

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello. Yoh, que aún seguía con la venda en sus ojos, trató de reírse inocentemente. Yo, por mi parte, ahogué como pude la risa. Se me hacía tan gracioso recordarlo, cuando pasé un mes completo sin decirle nada a mi padre, enojándome con él sin razón alguna. Cuando eso pasaba y me preguntaba qué andaba mal, mejor me quedaba callado porque sentía que si se me salía algo, lo único que iba a ser eran más que maldiciones. Estaba feliz de que eso ya era cosa pasada, que nuestro plan de que nuestros padres se reencontraran en el parque central "misteriosamente" resultara —no creo que quieran saberlo—. Y también me alegraba el hecho que Kaoru al enterarse no dijera nada —claro, Yoh la había amenazado a muerte—… bueno, quizá no la amenazó con la muerte, aunque hubiera sido divertido de ver. Pero una amenaza es una amenaza. Y como Yoh jamás había hecho algo así, creo que hasta yo me hubiera asustado.

—Hao, cuéntala tú. Yo podría, pero claro, si esto no pareciera un secuestro.

—Tú, no te quejes. Y tú, más te vale que escuches puesto que jamás lo volveré a repetir —le aclaré a Yoh y a Kenshin respectivamente—. ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¡Ya sé! Era un día viernes 12 de abril. Aún estaba un poco claro el cielo: era de un color morado pálido y las nubes eran color naranja (una bonita escena para cualquier pareja de tortolitos)… ok, Anna, la contaré bien. Iba en el carro con Mikihisa, con un extraño presentimiento de que algo terrible y a la vez muy grandioso me iba a ocurrir. Bajé del auto sin saber que Yoh había entrado al recinto como cinco minutos antes —apunté entre risas y noté la sonrisa divertida de mi gemelo. Ese día, el día de hoy, sería el día más importante de nuestras vidas. Por toda la eternidad. Conocernos fue algo que nos cambió la vida a ambos.

—Y eso que mamá no me dejaba bajar de la camioneta hasta asegurarse que no hiciera algo indebido en el concierto —rió un poco—. Iba todo de negro, hasta las uñas me las había pintado, sólo para molestarla; y creo que lo logré porque al llegar a casa tuve una charla con ella como de dos horas acerca de mis gustos satánicos. Mis zapatos (tan hermosos y tan caros, que me regaló mi tía cuando vino de El Cairo) eran negros con unas calaveras blancas. Mi pantalón, como no tenía otro me puse uno que me quedaba algo flojo pero el punto es que era negro, al igual que mi camisa. Por un momento dudo si trataba de parecer gótico o un emo. Como no está muy segura de la diferencia entre ambas cosas —lancé sin evitarlo una exclamación.

—¿Mamá dijo que era una banda de rock satánico? —pregunté sin aliento. Yoh asintió algo molesto. Noté la mirada furiosa de Anna, y sin querer sudé frío. ¿Desde cuándo muestra tanto interés en este tipo de tema? A lo mejor era porque eso era como mirar una telenovela—. ¡Bien, continuo! Por Dios… después del concierto fue la firma de autógrafos, y luego de eso iban a escoger a unas cuantas personas para que ellos pudieran conocernos mejor e hiciéramos nuevas "amistades". Intenté llamarle a papá para que me fuera a traer. Mi estúpido celular no tenía carga. Entonces noté que alguien me estaba viendo. Al principio traté de ignorarlo, pero ya no pude soportar que tuvieran la vista fija en mí. Molesto, me volví para ver quién diablos me estaba viendo tanto… casi me da un paro al ver a Yoh.

—¡A la…! No esperaba que fuera así. Yo pensé que sus padres les habían dicho a cada uno que tenían un gemelo, y que ellos se habían separado ya que no podían verse frente a frente…

—¡NO! Qué genial hubiera sido eso —lancé un bufido. ¡POR LOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS! De nuevo me había enojado por aquello que transcurrió dos años atrás. No necesitaba ver a Yoh a los ojos para saber que él también estaba furioso—Si tan solo nuestros queridos padres hubieran pensado que nos sentiríamos tan mal por no saber de la existencia del otro, y que por un capricho casi nos da un patatús frente a toda esa gente. ¡SI! Todas esas malditas personas que estaban ahí no nos sacaban los ojos de encima. ¡Son unos grandes metiches que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en lugar de estar metiéndose en las vidas de las demás personas!...

Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme. Creo que lo que en verdad querían era que nos desahogáramos ahí mismo, antes de entrar al lugar y que todo se nos viniera encima. Antes había dicho que hasta me moría de la risa al recordar cuando nos conocimos. Sí, era cierto… mas olvidaba que por la culpa de Mikihisa y Keiko, por andar haciendo niñadas nosotros sufríamos enormemente. Yoh carraspeó, intentando llamar mi atención.

—Hao… ¿ya me puedo quitar esta cosa de los ojos?

Reí entre dientes y robóticamente se soltó de mi agarre —lo llevaba agarrado de un brazo mientras Kaoru lo agarraba del otro, para que no chocara con nada—. Le destapé los ojos de todas maneras. Le agradecía a Yoh lo que estaba haciendo. Mejor quiso cambiar el tema para que a mí no me dieran ganas de matar a Mikihisa por ocultarme aquella verdad. Faltaba media cuadra, y creo que ya le podía dar una pista del lugar al que íbamos. Le puse el paquetito en sus manos y me dirigió una mirada de extrañeza. Él me había regalado el volumen nuevo de un libro de miedo que estaba leyendo. Aunque claro, lo que yo le estaba dando era mucho más caro que su valioso obsequio… suena tonto pero no me importaba gastarme todo mi dinero para ver sonreír a Yoh una vez más.

—¡Ábrelo! —exclamé emocionado. Unos segundos más y vería su rostro estupefacto. Seguía con el regalo en sus manos dudando si debía de abrirlo o no. Suspiré con una sonrisa mientras los nervios me crispaban la piel— Para hoy, hijo.

—¡Oye! Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? —me aconsejó. Negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que me entraron unas ganas de saltar debido a los nervios.

—No quiero. ¡Por todos los cielos, Yoh! Abre de una buena vez el maldito regalo —Leah, la gemela de cabello liso y suelto, me regañó por mi vocabulario. Solo me puse a reír. No tenía la culpa, estaba más que ansioso por ver su reacción.

Tomó el paquetito, examinándolo con cuidado y demasiado lento. Lo hacía a propósito, porque se echó a reír cuando vio la mirada asesina que le lanzaba. _"Por la… ¡YOH!" _grité nada divertido. Entonces sin más preámbulos empezó a desgarrar aquel papel negro con estrellas doradas. El que se rió ahora fui yo. Tenía razón. Lo peor que su rostro me resultó más gracioso a como yo me lo había imaginado. Me abrazó con ganas, y yo le devolví el gesto sin dejar de reír. Los demás nos lanzaban miradas que rayaban en la pena pero a la vez contentos por todo lo que ha pasado en estos años. Yoh se zafó del abrazo y yo le reclamé divertido que entonces eso significaba que ya no me quería, pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¡Entradas para ir a ver a…! —se calló inmediatamente y noté que se puso rígido. Esbocé una cálida sonrisa. Estábamos a unos metros de la enorme fila que salía del establecimiento.

—Feliz aniversario, hermanito —susurré. Sin saber que desde la cúspide de un edificio nos miraba un séquito de hambrientos vampiros.

* * *

T0T ¡Hola, chicos! ¡POR FIN ACTUALICÉ! Por fin la escuela fea me dejo subir el nuevo capítulo. He vuelto con el nuevo capítulo de mi más reciente creación –tose- _¡falso! _ -vuelve a toser- u.u ejem, lamento haberme tardado tanto con este enorme capítulo, porque para mí sí lo es. Aproveché el tiempo ahora que tenía vacaciones por una semana, ya que era una celebración a nivel nacional aquí en el pulgarcito de América xD Que incluso, hasta una buena reprimenda me gané de parte de mi querida madre -.- Como habrán notado, quise resaltar cómo fue que nuestros adorados gemelitos se conocieron… y lo que están tramando a sus espaldas O.o ¿Quién será el misterioso hombre? ¿Les llegarán a creer a Yoh y a Hao que los vampiros existen?... ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? ¿Qué vino primero, el huevo o la gallina? ¡Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo xD ¡Trataré de actualizar pronto!

¡Nos vemos! ^^


	3. Buscando pruebas

**Pesadillas de un vampiro**

**3. Buscando pruebas**

**Yoh Asakura**

Me di vuelta en la cama, intentando descansar un poco más. Eran las 6 de la mañana… ¡y no podía dormir! Cerré los párpados con fuerza, contando de trescientos para abajo, de tres en tres. Demonios, todo fue en vano. Ya no tenía sueño, pero si Annita me veía levantado me iba a mandar a entrenar ahora mismo. ¡Ni loco iba a ejercitarme a esa hora! Ni siquiera el sol había salido en ese momento. Ni modo, nada perdía con arriesgarme. Me levanté de golpe y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar. En el camino me encontré a Kaoru en el pasillo antes de bajar a las escaleras. Fruncí el ceño pero una sonrisa divertida me arruinó mi semblante enojado. Ella se limitó a carcajearse en silencio. Toda la pensión estaba en penumbras. O al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. _Tienes valor, niña… _pensé divertido. Si Mikihisa la viera en ese momento, ya le hubiera dado una buena regañada. Para él, ella era su niña consentida. La muy condenada (costumbre mía de decirle así… de cariño, claro) andaba un mini short y una blusa de tirantes como pijama. Una imagen nada favorecedora para un padre.

—¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? —le pregunté fingiendo desinterés. Kaoru me devolvió la sonrisa antes de responderme:

—Nada que te importe, hermanito.

—Mucho tiempo pasas con Hao —comenté como quien no quiere la cosa. Se le estaban pegando algunas de sus costumbres… y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, a mí también me pasaba lo mismo. Nuestra madre se encargaba de recordármelo cuando pudiera. Y entonces recordé que Hao se había tomado la molestia de gastarse toda su mesada por mi regalito de nuestro "aniversario". Reí para mis adentros. Me echaría la culpa a mí mismo si Mikihisa o Keiko llegaran a enterarse—. A Miki le daría un paro si te viera en esas fachas, enana.

—Creo que tú y Hao tienen complejo de gigantes —dijo entre dientes. Le lancé una mirada asesina antes de que prosiguiera—. ¡Sabes que tengo razón!, ¡Sólo mírense!... ¿Cuánto mides, Yoh?, ¿Dos metros?

—Uno setenta y ocho —contesté de mala gana. En mi familia (en especial de parte de mi papá) no había nadie que fuera bajito. Y yo odiaría de por vida a mis genes si llegaba a los dos metros. Bueno, las esperanzas nunca se pierden. Aunque mi tío Nozomu medía uno noventa y cinco… ya ni sabia en que pensar. Me gustaba ser alto (y a quién no), lo admito. Pero uno tiene que saber diferenciar los términos "alto" y "gigante", tal y como lo dijo Kaoru.

—¿Y eso no es ser gigante?

—Podría ser peor —comenté—. ¿Y tú? Mides uno sesenta.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón. Unos diez centímetros más y todos seríamos felices. No estoy nada conforme con mi estatura.

—Ya me di cuenta —pensé en voz alta y recibí un codazo por exteriorizar ese pensamiento.

Continuamos en nuestra travesía por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja. Bajamos teniendo cuidado con el primer y el último escalón, ya que crujían horrible, y una vez abajo vi una silueta en medio de esa oscuridad. Encendí las luces de golpe para luego descubrir que únicamente se trataba de mi querido Hao. Casi me llevo un susto de muerte y él lo único que hace es reírse de mi cara y de la de nuestra hermana menor. Kaoru mejor se fue, dejándonos solos… no sin antes jurar venganza. Ayer habíamos decidido que mañana, 26 de abril, iríamos a visitar a nuestra familia en Izumo. Habían muchas razones por las cuales queríamos ir: hacía tiempos que no veíamos a Keiko, a Mikihisa, a los abuelos... Kaos quería traerse unos libros porque según ella se moría del aburrimiento; Kenshin, Leah y Mei, a quienes conozco desde que usábamos pañales, tenían que regresar, irse de Tokio a su antiguo hogar. Y es que vinieron a Fumbari sin avisarles antes a sus padres —grave error—. No obstante, también había otra razón por la cual marcharíamos hacia allá. La última pero no menos importante. Partiríamos a Izumo en busca de pruebas. De alguna señal que nos demostrara la existencia de los vampiros. O como decía Hao, _para restregárselo en la cara a los que tienes por amigos._

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Hao? —pregunté con asombro. Él, como respuesta, se encogió de hombros. Sin poder evitarlo, solté una risotada que sólo consiguió enojarlo—. ¿Te-te estás… pintando… las uñas? —solté entre risas.

Espero hasta que dejara de reír para responderme. Abrió la boca… pero otra vez me dio un ataque de risa. Hao bufó molesto. Creo que usó su reishi, porque inmediatamente sentí que daba un gran coscorrón con toda su fuerza; logrando que se me hinchara la venita en la sien.

—¡Oye, eso dolió! —me quejé, indignado. Cogí lo que tenía más cerca, que era un libro de 5 centímetros de grosor, aproximadamente. Y lo pillé desprevenido con un golpe en el hombro—. ¡Basta! No hay porque recurrir a la violencia. Tú fuiste el que empezó. Tenía derecho a desquitarme —expliqué al tiempo que me sobaba la coronilla. Seguro que me aparecería un chichón al día siguiente.

—¿Estás ciego o qué? Es esmalte NEGRO —me dijo haciendo énfasis en "negro". Arqueé una ceja, fingiendo incredulidad.

—¿De veras? Guau, si no me hubieras dicho no lo hubiera notado —dije sarcásticamente. Hao sonrió con diversión. Sí, el sarcasmo era una de las tantas cosas que se me habían pegado por pasar tanto tiempo con él.

—Se lo pedí prestado a Kaos —soltó de pronto. Yo seguí sin tornar el gesto, cosa que al parecer le molestó—. No soy del otro bando si eso es lo que piensas —de nuevo me entraron unas locas ganas de reír, que desgraciadamente no pude contener. Al final terminé contagiando a Hao con mi risa.

—No había pensado en eso. Te lo juro —expresé con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Quieres enfurecer a mamá, verdad? ¡Sólo conseguirás un castigo si sigues así! Créeme. Casi me mata el 20 de abril, hace dos años, porque me había vestido de negro para hacerla enfurecer… ¿Lo recuerdas? Ahora ni se diga lo que podría hacerte si te ve con ese esmalte negro puesto. Te digo esto porque soy yo quien ha vivido más tiempo con ella, así que tengo más experiencia en lo que se refiere a reprimendas de su parte—un pequeño escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Hao parpadeó inocentemente. Suspiré—. ¿No tienes miedo verdad?

—No —confirmó con una sonrisita. Y me tomó la mano descaradamente, como si me fuera a pedir matrimonio. Pero deje de verle la gracia cuando noté que acercaba peligrosamente la brochita con el esmalte color negro y me decía—: Únete al lado oscuro, Yoh. La luz es para los más débiles

—Suéltame —me zafé de su agarre con brusquedad. Claro, después de darle un zape—. Si mamá te asesina por andar haciendo locuras, allá tú. No me metas a mí en otro embrollo, ¿sí?

Cuando menos sentí, me había agarrado de nuevo la mano y ya me estaba echando el esmalte con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. Y lo que más me sorprendió —tanto como a Hao— fue mi falta de resistencia. Bueno, tenía que admitir que sería… divertido ver a mi madre furiosa por una cosa tan simple como aquella. ¡Pero es que me divertía hacerla enojar! Ojalá y no me castigue. Porque si no, pobre de mi hermanito querido. Fue en ese preciso momento que me di cuenta de algo, y de nuevo me zafé bruscamente de su agarre.

—¡Hey, esto que haces no está bien! —lo regañé mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría. Hao parpadeó perplejo. Seguramente se preguntaba si yo me había enojado con él o algo por el estilo. Y eso era lo que yo quería. Pero una sonrisa me terminó delatando—. Mira bien, Hao. Para empezar aquí no me has echado mucho pintauñas. Hay espacios sin pintar… ¿ves? Y no te haría mal ponerte piercings falsos. Podrías usar en la lengua el que parece una cremallera. Le daría un ataque.

Y así nos pasamos el resto de la mañana, riendo. Imaginando las expresiones de nuestros progenitores al vernos vestidos… así. Pensando que ropa nos pondríamos. Cosas que normalmente no usamos… tal vez teñirnos el cabello con tinte también falso. Ustedes son testigos de esto: si pasas demasiado tiempo con Hao, puedes convertirte en una versión igual, o hasta cierto punto peor, que él mismo.

* * *

Izumo, 8:30 A.M. Keiko caminaba de un lado para otro, a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Al día siguiente sus hijos llegarían a casa a hacerles una visita. Una verdad a medias, pues aquello era certero hasta cierto punto. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo entretanto su mente estaba en otro mundo. De sus tres hijos, Kaoru era la única que sabía el secreto que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón desde hacía 1 mes. De no ser porque ella presenció el hecho, a ella también se lo hubiera ocultado. Pero esos desgraciados se la iban a pagar, y con intereses. Porque lo peor que alguien puede hacer es meterse con su familia. Y si le llegaban a hacer algún daño a uno de sus adorados hijos, aquello sería personal. Volteó a ver a su esposo, el cual estaba tumbado en una enorme cama pero estaba bien atento a lo que hacía su mujer. La mujer de la que se había enamorado hace más de veinte años. Aquélla por la que casi perdió la cordura cuando decidieron separarse, para nunca volver a verse otra vez. Y gracias a sus hijos, fue que los dos volvieron a ser la hermosa pareja que una vez fueron. Mikihisa sonrió con desgana. Pese a que tenía un aspecto enfermizo, no por eso dejaba de verse atractivo. Estaba bastante pálido, con ojeras de sus negros ojos. Y su esposa estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Keiko —le aconsejó Mikihisa con tono despreocupado. Su esposa lo volteó a ver, interesada—. De todas formas, tarde o temprano tenían que enterarse. Kaoru ha hecho un gran trabajo ocultándolo. ¡Ya no son unos niños…!

—Pero tampoco son unos adultos, Mikihisa —saltó Keiko en defensa propia—. ¡Apenas tienen quince años! Recuerda que esto lo hemos hecho para protegerlos. ¿Cómo crees que les caería la noticia?... "Yoh, Hao… ¡los he extrañado tanto! Ah, casi lo olvido. ¿Saben algo? ¡Un grupo de vampiros dementes anda detrás de ustedes!... Pero no se preocupen. Aún no los van a matar" —ironizó la Asakura—. Y dudo que ellos se pongan felices al enterarse de que a nosotros nos…

—Has dado en el clavo. No les gustará nada cuando se enteren. Pero prefiero a que lo sepan mañana mismo, a que se enteren por otra fuente de información. ¡Y no hagas tantos rodeos cuando el momento llegue! —se acercó hasta donde ella estaba y la abrazó por la cintura.

Esa simple maniobra hizo que Keiko sonriera, completamente feliz. Se sentía más amada que nunca. No pudo evitar que su mente viajara años atrás, cuando aún no ocurría aquella tonta pelea que no solo arruinó la vida de ellos mismos. Sino que también la de sus tres adorados hijos. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Mikihisa tenía razón. Ellos merecían saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Justo en ese momento fue interrumpida por una sensación de placer repentino. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Su cónyuge se encontraba muy ocupado besándole el cuello. Ahora veía a donde quería llegar. Se alejó con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus labios al instante que Mikihisa se separaba de ella, confundido.

—Ahora no —fue todo lo que dijo. Se encaminó hasta la salida de la habitación y se volteó para mirarlo por última vez—. Tal vez luego. Tengo que ir a esconder algunas cosas que nos delaten. Recuerda que mañana tenemos visitas y no queremos asustar a Yoh, Hao o alguno de sus amigos.

Dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta. Dejando a SU hombre solo, que se debatía en seguirla o no. Resignado, accedió a ayudarle. Sin embargo, aquello no terminaba ahí. Después se vengaría.

* * *

_Yo_

_Peep the style and the kids checking for it  
The number one question is  
How could you ignore it  
We drop right back in the cut  
Over basement tracks  
With raps that got you backing this up like  
[Rewind That]…_

—¿Qué crees que digan los chicos cuando les digamos que iremos a Izumo? —lancé la pregunta al aire. En realidad no esperaba una respuesta de Hao. Porque me lo decía a mí mismo, especialmente. Hao parecía absorto escuchando la letra de aquella canción.

—No lo sé.

—¿Y cómo le preguntaremos a mamá si existen los vampiros sin que sospeche que estuvimos a punto de que uno nos mate?

—…Bueno, la verdad ya había pensado en eso —confesó mi gemelo. Dejo de ver la televisión y sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los míos por un breve momento—. No hay que permitir que ella sospeche que nos encontramos con uno de ellos. Pero el dilema está en si nos creerá o no. ¡No soportaría que, además de los tarados que aún no se dignan en bajar, nuestros queridos padres… los mismos que nos dieron la vida se burlen en nuestra propia cara! Según las noticias, el clima del otro día fue sólo un extraño acontecimiento y que no había que tomarle importancia. Ya sabemos cómo son de ignorantes los humanos, Yoh… ¡No me mires así, que sabes que lo que digo es cierto! Ese noticiero es una porquería. Ahora entiendo por qué papá odia tanto a ese tipo.

—Ah, y supongo que no tiene nada que ver el hecho que mamá lo encuentra atractivo.

—¡Ay, no! Si es un asco de persona. Lo tuve de vecino en Yokohama…

—¡Pensé que viviste en Osaka todo el tiempo! —le recriminé, enfadado. ¿Cómo demonios se le olvidó decirme algo así?

—Sí, viví en Osaka por un tiempo… Oye, que yo no tengo la culpa de haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle —se defendió al sentir una mirada fría—. Después de Osaka, me fui con papá a Yokohama. Luego en Nagoya, Hiratsuka… hasta que los tortolitos se reconciliaron y tú y yo vivimos 2 meses en Izumo… ahora, heme aquí en Tokio. Cualquiera puede equivocarse, Yoh. Todos somos…

_Try to give you warning  
But everyone ignores me  
[Told you everything loud and clear]  
But nobody's listening_

_Call to you so clearly  
But you don't want to hear me  
[Told you everything loud and clear]  
But nobody's listening_

—¿…humanos? —completé con diversión. Hao me fulminó con la mirada—. Oh, vamos, Hao. No todos los humanos son malos. ¡Mira a Manta!

—Es casi un shaman —terció, sin dar el brazo a torcer. Rodé los ojos en señal de exasperación. Muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado entre nosotros en estos dos años, como el hecho de que al principio uno desconfiaba del otro al ver que físicamente éramos parecidos. Mas si había algo que este lapso de tiempo no logró cambiar era que seguía siendo el mismo terco de siempre. Hao no odiaba a toda la humanidad, aunque sí a los que habían sido muy injustos con él. Después fui descubriendo, que al igual que yo, mi hermano también había tenido una infancia difícil. Y no era por la falta de uno de nuestros padres en nuestras vidas.

—Mejor quita eso —le arrebaté el control de sus manos y cambié el canal. El anterior video musical recién terminaba y ahora transmitían uno _demasiado _cursi—. ¿Qué hora es? —quise saber, pues ya me extrañaba que los demás aún no bajaran.

—Siete y media —me respondió con cansancio.

Ante las risas de mi hermano, me recosté en su pecho como si nada. Yo se que esa simple acción tal vez haría verme como alguien del otro bando. Pero la relación que tenía con Hao había llegado a tal grado que ya nada me importaba. Además estaba consciente de que me gustaba Anna, y también era más que obvio que él estaba ciegamente enamorado de Evolet Blair. ¿Quién es ella? Es una chica muy guapa, de cabello azabache, ojos color caramelo que brillan bajo la luz del sol, piel nívea, es alta y de peso normal. Mide uno setenta, aproximadamente. Por lo que me ha contado Anna, ella es una shaman de con un gran potencial. Ella y mi futura prometida son grandes amigas. Hao y yo sólo la conocemos a simple vista, pues la última vez que la vimos no tuvimos oportunidad de entablar una conversación con ella. Ahora ella vive en Izumo con mis padres y mis abuelos, bajo el cuidado de éstos. Ella es aprendiz de Yohmei, al igual que mi Annita lo es con mi abuela Kino. Por lo que Anna me ha insinuado sé que a Evolet le parece interesante mi hermano, pero no tiene valor de acercársele mucho. Kaoru conoce a medias a Evolet, pero con quien son grandes amigas es con mi Annita. Así que estoy planeando algo con ella para que Hao logre aproximarse más a Evolet; claro, a escondidas de los demás. Era una lástima que mis amigos, el chico pelirrojo y las dos de cabellera turquesa, se regresaran a la Academia Francesa en la cual antes estudiaban. Tori no Uta… sigo sin entender por qué diablos una Academia Francesa tiene un nombre en japonés. Tamashi no Jigen es mejor institución que esa Academia. No es que ame ir a la escuela (muy en el fondo odio al que la inventó). La razón por la cual me gusta es porque no es una escuela normal. Es una escuela de shamanes. Algunas materias son iguales que las que imparten en las escuelas normales. Salvo Historia, que enseñan cosas como la persecución que hubo en Europa —porque nos creyeron brujos— en 1743; y Educación Física, que de vez en cuando nos ponemos en parejas para hacer alguna que otra pelea.

Seguía sin creer que fueran apenas las siete y media de la mañana. Aún faltaba media hora para que los demás se levantaran. Ya no sentía frío porque seguía acostado sobre el torso de Hao, y éste me tenía abrazado. No me quería mover de donde estaba. Ahí era muy cómodo, acurrucadito en el pecho de mi gemelo. Cada vez estaba más y más aburrido. No había nada bueno en la tele, y un extraño sopor comenzó a invadirme de pronto. A lo mejor era a causa de lo placentero que era estar en brazos de Hao.

—¿Yoh? —no le contesté y se echó a reír por ello—. Ja, ja. Yoh, por Dios.

—Cállate, Hao —farfullé a la vez que me acomodaba más en esos fornidos brazos. En aquellos brazos que eran idénticos a los míos.

—Si estás tan cansado, ve a dormir un rato —me ordenó con el ceño fruncido. No le hacía ninguna gracia verme en ese estado. Y, sin previo aviso, una idea se me vino a la mente. Me levanté tan deprisa que creo que Hao se llevo un buen susto con ello—. ¿Pasa algo?

No obstante, yo no tenía tiempo ni ganas para responderle. Temía que, como tan rápido que había venido, igual de apresuradamente se esfumara ese pensamiento. La laptop de Manta yacía en una mesita a unos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos. Sin pensarlo, corrí hasta ahí para tomarla. Sabía —algo en mi mente me lo decía— que él no se enojaría, de todas maneras. Deseaba con toda mi alma ver un mensaje en específico en la bandeja de entrada. Y ahí estaba. Sonreí, triunfante, al leer el asunto del segundo mensaje más reciente. "Asunto: Vampiros, ¿mito o realidad" de Nozomu_ Lo abrí a toda prisa con la esperanza de leer lo que tanto ansiaba. Mi tío Nozomu, hermano de Mikihisa, amaba la mitología de todas las civilizaciones que alguna vez hubiesen existido en este mundo. No me sorprendía este hecho… por algo era hijo del abuelo Ankh, un egiptólogo egipcio de gran renombre (casi me hago de la risa la primera vez que escuché eso del egiptólogo egipcio). Nozomu era un hombre que nunca tenía gustos fijos. Hoy era la mitología nórdica, mañana la celta y pasado lo más probable es que fuera la griega. Con Hao había decidido escribirle, contándole nuestra experiencia de aquella vez con un chupasangre pero que a cambio él tenía que guardar el secreto. Prometió investigar más el caso, y desde ese día, partió sin decir nada más a un lugar desconocido. Hao se me acercó para leer el mensaje, ya que era algo que a él también le interesaba.

_¿Qué tal va todo allá, Yoh? Espero que tú y tus hermanos se encuentren bien._

_Pues aquí va todo bien, la verdad. Hace unos días que regresé a Egipto_

_y aunque me han hecho un millón de preguntas, he cumplido con mi promesa._

_No le he dicho nada a nadie._

_Descubrí, durante estos últimos días, que no solamente en Japón han aparecido estos seres._

_Lamento informarte que tu prima, Souju, ha sido atacada por uno el día de ayer._

¿Ayer? Tenía que estar bromeando. Souju, un vampiro…

_Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. La tenemos bajo control… _

_sí, tiene una sed increíble y casi nos ataca a mí y a tu tía. Pero, como dije anteriormente,_

_la tenemos bajo control. Sólo espero encontrarle solución a este "pequeño" problema._

_Bueno, con este mensaje te adjunto lo que pude investigar sobre los vampiros. _

_Espero que aprendas algo de ello y que te sea de gran utilidad._

_Salúdame a Mikihisa y a tu mamá, ¿sí?_

_Cuando vayas a algún lado, no lo hagas solo. Por lo que más quieras no te separes_

_de tus hermanos._

_Hablamos luego. _

_Te quiere,_

_Nozomu._

Sin más, abrí el documento que venía junto al mensaje. Mi tío tenía razón. Ahora había que tener más cuidado al salir de casa. El mensaje era normal, ni muy largo, ni muy corto. Parecía más un informe escolar, ya que estaba lleno de imágenes y algunas no eran muy lindas que digamos. La presentación decía algo así:

"Vampiros, ¿mito o realidad?

Por: Nozomu Kozame

"Llámese vampiro al ser mitológico que vive alimentándose de sangre de otros seres vivos, principalmente humana.

A pesar de que no hay pruebas sobre la existencia de estos seres, muchos afirman haber visto a estos "Bebedores de sangre"

alguna vez en su vida. ¿Cómo sabremos si en verdad existen?

Muchas personas niegan el hecho de que los Bebedores de sangre _vivan_ en este mundo. Al igual que los aliens, y fantasmas.

¿Pero cómo pueden estar tan seguros de ello?

Somos bastantes los que nos hacemos esta pregunta. Si existen o no.

Viajando por el mundo, he descubierto cosas que muchos nunca han visto en todos sus años de existencia.

Cosas que nos pueden ayudar a saber más acerca de esos que alguna vez respiraron, y soñaron con un mundo mejor.

—Mi padre —afirma Jeremy, un chico que vive en los alrededores de Nueva Zelanda—, fue asesinado por una hermosa súcubo, que se hacía pasar por una compañera de trabajo suyo. Todo en ella parecía normal, a excepción de sus ojos inyectados en sangre. A simple vista se veía normal, pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal con ella.

Pero… ¿cómo diferenciar a un vampiro de un humano cualquiera?

Su piel ha adquirido un tono de peligrosa palidez, nada normal en un ser humano y además es impenetrable. Sus colmillos superiores tienen un tamaño anormal. Son puntiagudos y muy grandes. Poseen un sentido del olfato, vista y del oído demasiado desarrollado. Tienen unas ganas incontrolables de beber sangre, hecho que a veces los termina delatando. Poseen unas espantosas ojeras debajo de los ojos… a lo mejor porque ya nunca duermen. Algunos adquieren ciertos poderes con su transformación, tales como: invisibilidad, teletransportación, control de mentes, control del tiempo, etc. Aunque estos poderes también pudieron haber sido adquiridos en nuestra categoría de shamanes —si no sabes que significa esto, mejor olvídalo—.

Los bebedores de sangre también tienen una fuerza sobrenatural, que con el tiempo ésta disminuye pero sigue siendo algo fuera de este mundo; al igual que la rapidez que poseen.

Son más peligrosos los neófitos por su condición de recién convertidos. Pues no controlan sus deseos de sangre y con nada logran aplacar esa sed; sed por la que, sin proponérselo, pueden acabar hasta con sus seres queridos.

—¿Qué querrá decir con eso de "viajando por el mundo"? —me pregunté. Esa frase había llamado mi atención, puesto que sonaba bastante peculiar.

—Tal vez por la misma razón que yo poseo el Reishi, y tú el Uranai con una mezcla de visiones del pasado y del presente a muchas millas de distancia —me respondió Hao. Parpadeé, confundido—. El tío Nozomu puede teletransportarse, Yoh. Puede viajar de un país a otro ¡y sin pagar nada! Qué envidia me da…

—¿Puedes creerlo? Souju. La han convertido.

Mi hermano torció el gesto. Se le notaba a lenguas que él también estaba preocupado por ella. Después de todo, han sido amigos desde pequeños.

—Sí. Quien lo diría. Bueno, sólo esperemos que pronto se sienta mejor y que siga siendo la misma de siempre. Y claro, que no intente comerse a todos los que habitan en esa casa.

Pasaron unos segundos para que los demás bajaran las escaleras como si nada. Esperamos a que todos estuvieran ahí para decirles que partiríamos a Izumo al día siguiente, y que si querían venir con nosotros. Por supuesto, no les dijimos el motivo por el cual iríamos de visita. Todos accedieron a ir con Hao y conmigo, y eso fue algo que logró subirme los ánimos. Sabía que podía contar con mis amigos en todo momento, a pesar de que a veces hubiera momentos en los que no concedíamos con algo. Manta entendió la razón por la cual tomé su ordenador sin pedírselo prestado. Quería saber cómo se encontraba mi familia que vivía en un país lejano al nuestro. Kaoru leyó el mensaje unas horas después. Y al igual que nosotros, lo encontró de gran utilidad. También lamentó que nuestra prima ahora fuera una "bebedora de sangre", mas estaba consciente de que siempre sería la misma chica alegre, amorosa, responsable… y, sin embargo, con todas las señas de haber sido transformada en un vampiro. Gracias a Dios hoy era viernes, y en Tamashi no Jigen habían decidido darnos este día libre. A veces simplemente era genial que a los maestros les dieran una capacitación que claramente necesitaban. Pues sin ella, estaríamos muriendo del aburrimiento en un monótono salón de clases.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y cuando menos sentí ya era sábado por la mañana. Una brisa acariciaba las hojas de los árboles, trayendo consigo una sensación de frescura y de paz. El día anterior no había dormido nada debido a los nervios. Al parecer a Hao también le había pasado lo mismo. ¿Qué pensarían nuestros padres de nosotros cuando les contáramos que fuimos atacados por un vampiro? ¿Nos creerían o no? Esas y muchas otras preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras viajábamos en el tren que nos llevaría hasta Izumo.

—En unas horas estaremos en casa —musité cuando Hao se hubo sentado a la par mía. Me pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros como signo de apoyo, y una sonrisa decoró mi rostro sin poder evitarlo. Por eso y por muchas cosas más le agradecía a la vida. Por haberme dado un hermano que comprendiera cómo me sintiera, que me quisiera y, ¿por qué no?... un hermano con el cual pudiera hacer locuras sin tener miedo a que criticara mi verdadera forma de ser.

—No te preocupes —me consoló como él sabía hacerlo—. No tengas miedo, Yoh. Ellos tienen que confiar en nosotros. ¡Son nuestros padres! Por muy ridículo que suene, de igual manera tienen que creer en lo que les digamos. Y si no… bueno, podemos robarnos el auto de Mikihisa y venderlo en Ebay para que nos den una buena paga por él.

—Hao —le reproché entre risas. Sólo Hao, no me cansaba de decirlo… sólo él sabía cómo hacer para que me sintiera mejor.

En todo el recorrido del tren no fuimos haciendo otra cosa más que escuchar música, cantar alguna que otra cancioncita (en voz baja para que nadie lo notara, y eso lo hacía más gracioso aún), hablando o viendo algún video gracioso en el internet. El tren de detuvo de pronto, y pudimos apreciar un paisaje completamente distinto. El viento arrastraba algunas flores de cerezo, que volaban en el aire describiendo círculos por el cielo azulado. Ya no había tanta gente caminando de un lado a otro. En cierta forma, era un lugar tan pacífico como ningún otro. Kaoru corrió con la velocidad de un animal salvaje… claro, el tener un espíritu acompañante con la apariencia de un conejo no tenía nada que ver. Hao la siguió, lanzando esferas de fuego para distraerla y así él poder sobrepasarle el nivel de velocidad. Yo me limité a dejar que tomaran la ventaja. Estaba claro que no podían ganar ellos. Luego, hice algo indescriptible con el suelo. Por dondequiera que pisara, éste se hacía menos liso y me permitía ganar más rapidez.

—¡Nos vemos en la cima! —les grité con alegría al ver las caras estupefactas de los dos. No pasaron ni diez segundos para que intentaran llevarme la delantera.

Entre risas, corrimos hasta una casa enorme, con un aspecto que le hacía parecer más antigua que ninguna otra. Llegamos jadeando hasta ésta, y Hao tocó el timbre impacientemente. Parecía que quería reproducir el ritmo de una canción que tan bien conocíamos los dos. Me reí con más ganas, ya que no logró imitar esa tonada deseada. Se oyeron unos gritos al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!... ¡Hao! Vas a arruinar ese maldito timbre si sigues haciendo esas tonterías.

—¿Le ayudo con toda esa ropa, señora Asakura? —no pude identificar a la dueña de esa dulce y melodiosa voz.

—Por favor, cariño —Al parecer Keiko estaba más calmada. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer de cabellos largos y negros apareció con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, que le hacía lucir más joven. Vestía un largo kimono rosado con flores blancas.

—¡Mami…! Iuuuugh

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —quiso saber Hao, señalando la cara de mi madre con un gesto de asco en la cara.

—Oh. Una mascarilla para rejuvenecer la piel —contestó, radiante. Tenía la cara cubierta con una cosa pastosa de color azul—. Lleva una cucharadita de algas azules en polvo (espirulina) con una cantidad suficiente de agua… aunque, pensándolo bien, pude haberla hecho con dos cucharaditas de gel neutro.

Aunque llevaba el rostro cubierto por esa pasta rara, pude notar que Keiko se ruborizaba un poco.

—Si tan sólo me hubieran avisado que venían tan pronto… ¡pero no se queden ahí parados! Vamos, entren. Están en su casa —nos dijo a todos sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

Sin decir nada más, fuimos detrás de ella, siguiéndola por infinitos pasillos hasta que llegamos al vestíbulo de la casa. En el camino nos habíamos encontrado a un grupito de aprendices —ignoro si eran aprendices de mi madre o de mi abuela— que soltaron risitas nerviosas al vernos. Anna me fulminó con la mirada por devolverle la mirada a una de ellas. Hao también buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Sonreí malévolamente, presintiendo a quién era que buscaba. No podía ser otra más que Evolet.

Y sin embargo, fue en el vestíbulo donde la encontramos. Ahí estaba la chica a la que sólo conocíamos de vista. Llevaba puesta una playera tipo polo de rayas horizontales, azules y blancas; un short de jeans corto en color azul, una gorra blanca, zapatillas del mismo color y un colgante yin yang divisible —o al menos eso deducía yo, ya que ella solamente usaba la parte del yin—. Miré a Hao de reojo con la misma sonrisa pícara en mi rostro. Y él, nervioso, posaba sus ojos en cualquier cosa que no fueran los de Evolet. Evolet salió un momento de la habitación con la excusa de que había olvidado que tenía cargando su teléfono celular.

—Lamento que Ayane los haya castigado, chicos —Keiko se dirigió ante Kenshin, Leah y Mei, cuyas expresiones me fueron difíciles de escrutar. Siguió hablando mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina—. A veces puede sobrepasarse en cuanto a los castigos. Yo siempre se lo he dicho.

—No debería de preocuparse por nosotros, Keiko —Leah hizo una pequeña mueca—. Fue nuestra culpa. Supongo yo que en parte tiene razón. No debimos de escaparnos de casa. Lo peor es que… yo tenía tantas ganas de participar en el torneo…

—¿Torneo? —pregunté, asombrado. ¿Estarían hablando del torneo…?—. Acaso se refieren a…

—Sí —el que confirmó mis sospechas fue nada más ni nada menos que Kenshin, mi gran amigo pelirrojo de la infancia—. ¿No lo sabían? Dicen que pronto se harán las pruebas para ingresar al Torneo de Shamanes. Por eso habíamos ido a Tokyo, porque según los rumores, será ahí donde iniciará la primera etapa.

—Momento, momento —lo interrumpió Horo-Horo. Al igual que todos lucía angustiado—. ¿Qué continuarán el torneo? ¿Cómo demonios se enteraron de ello?

—Rumores —dijo la gemela de, ahora llevaba su cabello amarrado en un moño… Mei. La menor de las dos.

—Conozco a un tipo que es familiar de uno de los organizadores del evento—saltó Kenshin, fulminando con la mirada a su hermana menor—. No sé si creerle, ya que tiene fama de ser un gran mentiroso…¡Oh, diablos! Ahí viene mamá.

Pude sentir como a los tres se les crispaba la piel por los nervios.

—Nos vemos luego. Saldremos para despedirnos —esbozó una sonrisa a medias—. ¡Gracias por todo, Keiko! Gracias por tratar de ocultarle a mamá que estuvimos fuera de casa por un tiempo.

Dicho esto, los tres hermanos salieron corriendo directo a su casa. Me sentía mal, porque ya no los vería hasta dentro de un buen tiempo. Sólo deseaba que, al terminar el año escolar en la Academia a la que asistían, su madre les diera la oportunidad de regresar a Tokio para finalizar sus estudios en Tamashi no Jigen: la primera y la mejor escuela de shamanes del mundo. No es que estuviera presumiendo. Pero la verdad si fue la primera —hace 4 años, mi maestra de música me confesó que sería bueno que hubiera una, ya que estaba aburrida de trabajar en la escuela a la que iba antes—. Ignoro si en otros países también habrán escuelas de este tipo. Y es la mejor porque… ¡no sé? Simplemente sé que es la mejor de todas.

Después salió mi mamá de la cocina, ya con el rostro libre de esa mascarilla de dudosa procedencia. Lucía más hermosa que nunca —y no lo decía porque era mi mamá—. Estaba peligrosamente pálida y unas ojeras habían aparecido debajo de sus ojos negros. Aquello me extraño. ¿Estaría enferma?

—¿Y papá? —pregunté sin quitarle la vista de encima, suspicaz.

Keiko pareció ponerse nerviosa. ¿Qué estaría pasando ahí? ¿Nos estarían ocultando algo?

—Está intentando arreglar ese auto inservible. Yo le dije que no comprara esa estúpida camioneta —farfulló mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

—¿Cuál? ¿La BMW? —inquirió Hao.

—¡Y yo que voy a saber de carros! —exclamó repentinamente. Sus ojos brillaron en señal de enojo, cosa que nos asustó tanto a Hao como a mí—. Sí, creo que es esa.

—Nos estás ocultando algo —conjeturó mi irritado hermano mayor. Keiko tragó duro, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al quitarse esa mascarilla—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—Nada —aseveró ella con nerviosismo. Pero ninguno de los dos le creímos.

—Keiko, te dije que esto se podría salir de control —comentó una voz desde lo lejos. Nos volteamos a ver cada vez más aterrados—. Creo que sería bueno decirles de una buena vez la verdad, querida.

No sé de dónde pudo haber salido, pero en cuestión de segundos Mikihisa se encontraba en el rellano con un ademán nervioso, al igual que nuestra madre. Parpadeé perplejo al ver la imagen que tenía justo enfrente de mí. Miki también estaba paliducho y, a pesar de que llevara puesto los lentes, me fijé que también tenía esas terribles ojeras marcadas en su rostro. Evidentemente, no estaba tan pálido como mamá, y eso era debido a su tez morena —algo que Hao y yo definitivamente habíamos heredado—.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté con impaciencia. No sabía el motivo, pero presentía que detrás de toda esa historia había algo que me iba a poner los pelos de punta al escucharlo.

—Cariño, sé que estás molesto… pero debes entender que hicimos esto para protegerlos —me puso una mano en el antebrazo, demostrándome que únicamente hacía lo correcto. No obstante, el contacto de su piel con la mía me tomó desprevenido. Solté una exclamación al tiempo que ella retrocedía, preocupada. La miré completamente asustado. Su mano… tenía las manos completamente heladas. Entonces repasé mentalmente todos los sucesos. Piel fría y pálida, ojeras… No. No podía ser cierto. Mis padres… unos vampiros.

—Nos estás tomando del pelo, ¿verdad? —ojalá y todo hubiera sido una broma de mal gusto. Me negaba a aceptar que mis padres se hubieran convertido en unos chupasangres…

—¿De qué estás hablan… ? —y la pregunta quedó en el aire. Creo que Hao se puso a atar cabos y llegó a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado yo.

La escena que le siguió fue muy traumante. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, interrumpió el relato que nos contó nuestra madre, y que por ratos la interrumpía Mikihisa.

_Había ocurrido el mes pasado, justo el día en que Kaoru se fue de Izumo para vivir con nosotros en Fumbari. Ocurrió entre las dos y tres de la tarde de un día miércoles. Por suerte los abuelos estaban de viaje en Corea del Norte (ya que tenían que "arreglar unos asuntos" allá). La casa se sentía muy sola sin Yohmei y Kino Asakura, que habían decidido llevar a Evolet con ellos. Kaoru estaba acostada en el sillón y Keiko estaba en la cocina, haciendo a saber qué cosas con Mikihisa. Era una tarde tranquila, o al menos lo fue hasta que eso sucedió. Alarmados por un grito que ahogó mi hermanita menor, salieron disparados de la cocina hasta la sala para saber que había pasado. Unas figuras altas y pálidas los veían con interés desde el vestíbulo. Casi por instinto, se pusieron delante de Kaoru para protegerla de aquellos seres. Uno hombre de cabellera violeta con unos intensos ojos de color azul topacio, iba acompañado de una joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que brillaban como nunca. _

—_¿Qué es lo que quieren?— les exigió Mikihisa. El hombre se echó a reír con ganas antes de preguntar:_

—_¿Dónde están Yoh y Hao Asakura?_

—_Se los volveré a repetir. ¿Qué-es-lo-que-quieren?_

—_Unos mortales estúpidos como ustedes no se interpondrán en nuestro camino —la rubia sonrió sádicamente. Se acercó a paso decidido, dispuesta a borrar la distancia que había entre nuestros padres y ellos—. Mi amo le hizo una pregunta, humano de mierda. ¿Dónde están sus hijos?_

—_¿Y si no queremos decirles? —la retó Keiko. Ella rió con más ganas, y se dirigió a Mikihisa._

—_Los humanos son tan predecibles…_

_Dicho esto, cogió a Mikihisa por el cuello y sus dientes perforaron la piel de su amado. Kaoru y su mamá ahogaron un grito al ver la escena. Mikihisa cayó al suelo jadeando y derramando sangre por todos lados. Keiko empezó a sollozar al lado de su esposo, a la vez que miraba con odio a la que se había atrevido a hacerle daño. Los dos espíritus acompañantes del Asakura aparecieron a su lado, defendiendo a la familia como pudieran._

—_¡Qué linda historia será esta! Tus hijos estarán orgullosos de lo que has hecho, Keiko. Morir defendiendo a tu esposo e hija… y todo por no haber colaborado con nosotros. Te hubiéramos perdonado la vida y nos hubieras dicho en dónde ocultas a tus estúpidos hijos…_

—_No los subestimes, Meene —la regañó el otro vampiro—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que serán de gran utilidad para nosotros? Sólo es cuestión de encontrarlos y convertirlos en seres inmortales…_

—_Kaos… escúchame bien —le susurró Keiko a Kaoru, que miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas a su madre. Por alguna razón ninguna de las dos shamanes podían hacer uso de sus poderes espiritistas, y por otra muy extraña esos seres fríos no podían escucharla a ella—. Quiero que huyas de aquí lo más pronto posible. No importa qué me llegue a pasar. Te daré tiempo para que escapes de aquí. Ve a la pensión En. Tus hermanos cuidarán de ti… te echan mucho de menos y estarán felices de volver a verte._

—_Pero mamá —la interrumpió al borde del llanto—. ¿Qué será de ti?_

—_No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. ¡Ahora vete!_

_Meene se arrojó sobre Keiko, que forcejeó, intentando quitársela de encima. Kaoru trató de moverse mas parecía que tuviera los pies pegados al suelo. Desesperada, trató de invocar a Yami, su espíritu acompañante, viendo como el hombre se le acercaba peligrosamente. _

—_Vamos, Yami —pidió entre dientes, con un dije de una hoz en sus manos—. ¡Ayúdame! Tenemos que salvar a mamá y a papá._

_Mikihisa yacía en el piso, inconsciente y Keiko seguía forcejeando. Una mano de Meene se estaba cerrando en su cuello, y Keiko sentía que se le estaba acabando el oxígeno. Con ojos desorbitados, le dirigió una mirada a su hija, como diciendo: "¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Vete ya!". Kaoru trató de nuevo de moverse. Un pie fue todo lo que logró desplazar. No bastó nada más que la siguiente imagen para que sintiera que se le iba el alma. Meene tiró al suelo a su madre, que trató de incorporarse mas no pudo porque la vampira le pateó con ganas la espalda. Keiko logró murmurar "no olvides que siempre te queremos, Kaos", para después soltar un grito desgarrador. Meene le había perforado la yugular, al igual que su padre._

—_¡NO! —gritó, intentando dar un paso hacia el frente. Cosa que no logró— ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!_

_Una aura negra se formó alrededor de ella, diciéndole cosas alentadoras para que siguiera adelante. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente._

—_Hora de irnos, Meene —dicho esto, ambos vampiros desaparecieron del lugar para dejar sola a la chica con sus padres. Kaoru cayó al suelo mientras lloraba copiosamente. Pero luego recordó lo que le había prometido a su madre. Cogió una maleta y metió en ella todos sus objetos personales, para después partir hacia Fumbari, donde sus hermanos la esperarían. _

Kaoru tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. La abracé mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza en mi pecho. No le hacía nada bien escuchar la historia, pues era como haberla vivido otra vez más. Mamá me miraba con pena, al igual que Miki.

—Deben de odiarnos —comentó Keiko, dejándonos sorprendidos a Hao y a mí. ¿Habría escuchado mal?

—¿Por qué habríamos de odiarlos? —dijo un anonadado Hao—. ¿Por ser unos vampiros?, ¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso? ¡Ustedes son nuestros padres!

—Somos parte de esta plaga que se está expandiendo por el mundo —murmuró Mikihisa.

—¿Y qué? No por eso voy a detestarlos. ¿Acaso no fueron ustedes los que nos dieron la vida? Me importa una mie... ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Yo siempre los voy a querer, y sigo pensando que fue lo mejor que nos haya pasado en la vida ese "encuentro" que tuvieron en el parque. ¿Verdad, Yoh?

—Claro —asentí con felicidad al recordar ese momento. Mamá sollozó y nos abrazó, teniendo cuidado de no hacernos polvo con esa su nueva fuerza. Le devolvimos el gesto a pesar de sentir ese frío sobre la piel—. Yo también los quiero.

Pasaron unos minutos para que lograra calmarse, y decidió salir de la habitación un momento. Evolet entró por la puerta preocupada, preguntando qué le había pasado a Keiko. Su mirada se encontró con la de Hao, y ambos la rehuyeron al instante. Sus mejillas se tiñeron en un ligero rosa. Sonreí con diversión, por milésima vez en el día. Después de todo, quizá Anna si tenía razón y a Evolet le gustaba Hao.

Mamá entró de nuevo en la habitación, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones. Ya parecía más calmada, además, traía una fotografía en sus manos.

—Evolet, Anna. Quiero que vean esto.

Las condujo por otro pasillo, dejándonos a todos con la confusión reflejada en el rostro.

—Y bien… ¿qué tal la escuela? —quiso saber Mikihisa, radiante. Feliz de que, después de todo, no los hubiéramos odiado por algo que ni él ni mamá tenían la culpa. Sino esos vampiros desgraciados. Horas después, Hao me confirmaría que él también los odiaba e idearíamos algo para deshacernos de ellos y de su maldito clan de sanguijuelas.

—Bien… —respondimos todos a coro, vacilando.

—Tengo entendido de que pueden cursar materias extracurriculares en esa escuela. ¿Por cuántas pueden optar, como máximo?

—Cuatro —respondió Manta, ya más aliviado. A lo mejor le había dado pánico la idea de que nuestros padres fueran vampiros—. Como mínimo, uno puede tomar una. Eso sí, es obligación.

—Ya que, de esa manera, "nuestras mentes se distraen de otra cosa que no sea la televisión y el internet" —citó Len con ironía. Manta sonrió de lado.

—Es verdad. Hay muchas, como: electrónica (que incluye robótica y ingeniería mecánica), música, artes gráficas, economía doméstica… y hasta idiomas. Aunque por ahora sólo hay italiano, francés e inglés —expresó Horo.

—¿Y ustedes cuales han escogido? —nos preguntó a mí y a Hao. Creo que ya sabía que habíamos escogido las mismas.

—Música, electrónica, artes gráficas e italiano —apuntó un sonriente Hao.

—¿No se cansan de aprender idiomas? —nos preguntó Kaoru con cansancio—. No entiendo cómo pueden hacerlo. ¿No les basta con saber japonés, inglés, árabe, español, francés y coreano? ¿Y ahora italiano?

—¿La verdad?... No —le contesté con orgullo. Los demás nos miraron perplejos. ¿La razón? Nadie más que mi familia sabía que domináramos tantos idiomas—. Algún día podremos más de 14 lenguas, y nos burlaremos de todos los demás porque las sabremos hablar a la perfección.

Un brillito se reflejó en mis ojos y Kaoru bufó molesta. Hao la miró, en cambio, con una gotita de sudor. Se escucharon unas risas a lo lejos, y no pudimos evitar que la curiosidad nos invadiera. Me levanté con cuidado del sillón al tiempo que les hacía a los demás un gesto con la mano, pidiéndoles silencio. Hao se acercó hasta la puerta pero no había nadie. En la cocina, Evolet y Anna se reían mientras observaban la misteriosa foto con ojitos brillantes.

—¡Mira, Anna! Eran tan lindos los dos de chiquitos —chilló una emocionada Evolet. Parecía que fuera su cumpleaños o algo así. ¿Qué podía tener de especial una fotografía? La miré bien por un momento, y noté que era una imagen impresa a computadora. Me acerqué con sigilo, con Hao detrás de mí, para ver el motivo de sus risas.

—Para ser editada, le quedó muy bien señora Keiko —le sonrió Annita. Fue la imagen más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto reír, y una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

—Gracias, pero no es la gran cosa.

—¡No diga eso! —la interrumpió Annita fingiendo molestarse—. Ahora veo de dónde sacó Yoh esa habilidad que tiene para dibujar. ¿No le has visto sus trazos, Evolet? ¡Son tan geniales! Cualquiera pensaría que le pertenecían a un artista de gran renombre. ¡Pero es Yoh quien en realidad los hace!

Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente pudimos ver que definitivamente era una imagen editada. En la supuesta fotografía, yo estaba de pie, mirando cómo Hao me tomaba la estatura, de rodillas en un banco y con una regla en la mano. Me sonrojé a más poder.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —no fui yo quien dijo eso, sino Hao, que también se había sonrosado.

Anna y Evolet se miraron con complicidad, y la primera le pasó la foto a la segunda mientras salían corriendo para esconderse de nosotros. Agarré a Anna de la cintura, pues Evolet le había pasado la foto a ella. Pero ya no la tenía. Unos metros más adelante, vimos como Hao le hacía cosquillas a la chica que le gustaba para que le diera la foto. No sé quién de los dos pudo haber sido. Uno de ellos dio un mal paso y, acto seguido, perdieron el equilibrio cayendo con estruendo al suelo. Evolet estaba encima de Hao, que intentó que la chica no se diera un golpe al caer al suelo. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca del otro. Eran milímetros los que los separaban. Y hubiéramos presenciado un beso de no ser que Keiko gritó desde el otro pasillo, preocupada. Se separaron más rojos que un tomate, farfullando disculpas. Anna y yo nos sonreímos con complicidad. Pues eso había sido la primera fase del plan.

—Ah, casi lo olvidaba —dijo Keiko, minutos después de aquel incidente. Señaló una gran caja que estaba en el piso en un rincón de la habitación. Un televisor de 32 pulgadas bien habría cabido dentro—. Ayane les manda esto. Pero cómanselo con cuidado. No se los vayan a acabar de una sola…

—¡CHOCOLATES! —nos abalanzamos encima de la caja, abriendo desesperados uno de envoltorio dorado.

—Tú tienes la culpa, Keiko.

—¿Y por qué yo?

—No lo sé, tal vez sea por tu obsesión por los dulces, que al parecer heredaron. Y es mil veces peor que la tuya.

—¡Oye!

—_¡Kya! ¡Qué rico está este de envoltorio verde! _

—_¿Enserio?... ¡Wah! ¡Tienes razón! Ahora probemos el moradito…_

Kaoru entró en la sala, con aire confundido.

—Oigan, ¿porqué tanto alboro…? ¡Chocolates! —y se sentó a la par mía a comer con nosotros.

Al final, todos los que estábamos ahí acabamos comiendo chocolates. ¡Pues eran cientos los que nos regaló la mamá de Kenshin! Así pasamos toda la tarde, comiendo y contando anécdotas que nos habían ocurrido a lo largo de los años. Al final del día me propuse ser un gran hijo para ellos a partir de este día… bueno, de mañana porque mamá notó que teníamos las uñas pintadas de negro. No sé que era peor: recibir una amenaza de que me quitarían la mesada si seguía así, o que Hao se echara la culpa. Inmediatamente desmentí ese hecho. No permitiría que el castigo sólo fuera para mi hermano. Al menos nos salvamos de esa, ya que Mikihisa cambió el tema proponiéndonos quedarnos a dormir ahí, ya que regresaríamos demasiado tarde. Mis amigos accedieron aunque al principio no querían. Pero lo más importantes es que hoy descubrí algo nuevo: no todos los vampiros eran malos. Mis padres eran el vivo ejemplo de ello. Y no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso de ser hijo de unas personas tan valientes como ellos, que habían dado su vida por protegernos.

* * *

¡Hola, fanfictioneros del mundo! ^^

Sí, sí… sé que no merezco venir aquí como si nada. ¡No actualizaba desde septiembre! Pero es que sólo tuve dos meses y días de vacaciones, en lugar de tres meses y días (culpemos al _estupendo_ "curso de nivelación")… ¿Qué es el curso de nivelación? Bueno, aquí en El Salvador hay otros métodos de enseñanza… y los niveles de la escuela están distribuidos de otra manera ¬¬ Entonces el "curso de nivelación" fue algo de lo que no me pude salvar… o si no tendría 5 de nota en el primer mes del año.

Antes que se me olvide, les explicaré un par de cositas que no se me habían pasado por alto anteriormente ^^U Número uno: Lo que dijo Marco en el capítulo anterior (sí, lo que dijo en francés) no lo saqué del traductor de Google. Tampoco estoy queriendo decir que sepa francés. Sólo puse "siempre es un gusto verla…" o algo así xD Ya no recuerdo muy bien. El punto es que en Yahoo! Respuestas encontré cómo se decía eso en francés. Dos: Kenshin, Leah y Mei desaparecerán por un tiempo del fic… hasta casi el final de éste. Ya que introduciré algo mejor para la trama de la historia —insertar risa malvada—. Tres: el otro capítulo será narrado por Yoh y Hao. Ya en el siguiente sí cumpliré con lo que había dicho: Yoh será narrador hasta el capítulo no sé cuál, y luego será el turno de Hao. Cuatro: hoy mejor ya no voy a decir que actualizaré pronto, porque no sé si podré mantener mi promesa (este año, a mí y a mis compañeros de clase nos van a torturar los maestros con tanta tarea T0T ¡A todos los que pasan a este año/grado los tratan así!). Cinco: ¿les gusta el personaje de Kaoru? ^^ Bueno, eso me alegra oír eso. En otro fic me quedó muy… ¿Marie Sue? Y a bastantes les cayó mal eso. No quería darle esa imagen de "niñita perfección" pero no sé en qué mundo andaba que simplemente lo puse. Tal vez fueron las ganas de que ya casi terminara el capítulo. O el hecho de que, esos días, estuve escribiendo durante cuatro horas seguidas, acabando alrededor de la media noche :S Seis: algunas veces (por no decir la mayoría) sólo apareceran una vez los personajes. Como el tío Nozomu y Souju.

¡Gracias **BlueEvolet, chizuru elric asakura, BubblesRowdy, Lil EmO, umikoakemi, chaaaa xD, Ritzud Alid, Mayu Miname **y **Dark Asakura** por los reviews! Guau, jamás había recibido tantos reviews o.o ¡Gracias a todos!

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Clari**, especialmente, por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, amiga xD! También a todo aquel que haya leído este fic. Sin ustedes esto no sería nada.

¡Nos vemos! ^^


	4. Recuerdos

**Pesadillas de un vampiro**

**4**

**Recuerdos**

**Yoh Asakura**

No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que ese 21 de abril iba a ser un día que jamás olvidaría en toda mi vida. Y no era porque ese día tocarían los de… mi banda favorita. Sabía que me pasaría algo… y ese algo lo descubrí hasta llegada la noche. Creo que ni siquiera mi mamá me aguantaba ese 21 de abril, porque a cada segundo me recordaba que jamás me volvería a dejar ir a un concierto de ellos. Y ni sentí el correr de las horas, pues cuando me fijé ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Kaoru quería ir conmigo al evento, mas mí querida Keiko no la dejo ir. Bueno… y si hubiera ido, me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza. Así que, sin más, me subí al auto. Mamá manejaba con un aire hasta cierto punto tranquilo mientras yo iba hecho un manojo de nervios en el asiento del copiloto. En todo el camino, casi no hablé con mi madre. No sé. Simplemente no podía sentir algo que no fuera paranoia. Por más que repitiera en mi mente que todo iba a salir bien, una parte de mi cerebro estaba dispuesta a refutar aquello. Tenía que permanecer tranquilo. No quería que mi mamá sospechara que algo me tenía tan inquieto. Y no aguantaba porque ya fuera la hora de bajarme del auto. Para descubrir de una vez por todas qué era lo que el destino me tenía preparado para esa noche.

Keiko estacionó como a una cuadra del lugar, y antes de quitarle el seguro a la puerta, me dirigió una mirada de desdén. La miré, dolido. Jamás me había dirigido una mirada de este tipo. Un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Muchos días después comprendería el significado de ese gesto. Le había recordado a Mikihisa cuando éste era joven. Con fiereza, abrí la puerta y la cerré de golpe. Keiko puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirme unas palabras. Al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de las consecuencias que trajo haber realizado esa mueca. Esa mueca que nunca, jamás, en la vida podré olvidar.

—Cuídate, Yoh. Por cualquier cosa llamas a la casa o al celular, ¿eh? —pude sentir que el tono de voz que empleó se había vuelto angustiado, y a la vez, reflejada un poco de culpabilidad.

—Ajá —respondí, con miedo de que se me quebrara la voz.

—Cuando llegues a casa te desharás de esa ropa negra y te me vas a quitar el esmalte. Pareces emo, o gótico… o lo que sea.

Quizá pensó que eso me haría gracia. La verdad es que aún sigo sin comprender cómo pudo herirme con esa mirada que me dirigió. Esa dura expresión. Si yo siempre estuve acostumbrado a recibir tratos así en la escuela… porque creían que era un brujo que hacía pactos con el diablo.

—Seguro… te veo luego —me despedí de ella, sin voltear a ver atrás.

Y ni siquiera volteé para ver si ella ya se había ido o qué. De una sola vez me dirigí hasta la enorme fila de personas que querían entrar al recinto. Todos charlaban muy animados, compartiendo sus expectativas sobre conseguir que, una de las mejores bandas de rock de todos los tiempos, les dieran sus autógrafos. Yo por mi parte me mantenía callado, a la espera de poder entrar ya al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento al cual quería asistir mi hermanita. Me pareció divisar una cabellera larga y castaña, meciéndose al compás del viento. Parpadeé con confusión y volví a dirigir mi vista hasta el lugar en donde había desaparecido el dueño de esos llamativos cabellos. Pero no encontré a nadie en la entrada, salvo al tipo de seguridad que se estaba peleando con un sujeto calvo que decía que sus entradas no eran falsas. Diez minutos después estaba buscando un lugar justo enfrente del escenario. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera juntado tanto dinero? Ahí se fueron mis ahorros de seis meses… Ok, tal vez Keiko me ayudara un poco… ¡ESTÁ BIEN! Me ayudo bastante, cosa que me sorprende ya que ella detesta ese tipo de música. Y el rock de ellos no se caracterizaba por ser pesado. Aunque tampoco era muy tranquilo que digamos… lo normal. Sin excederse. Lo raro es que me haya ofrecido una ayuda monetaria —Sí, yo no se lo pedí—.

Y después inició la banda de apertura. Una totalmente desconocida. No obstante, lo hacía bastante bien. Lástima que casi no les preste atención, porque lo único que había en mi mente es que tenía que ver a mi banda favorita tocar. Y cuando ellos salieron a escena casi me vuelvo loco. Tocaron canciones como _My hero, The last tear, __World war three__… _y otras tantas, que mejor no se las mencionaré para ir al grano. Al motivo por el cual casi me da un paro cardíaco. La razón por la que yo sentía toda esa paranoia… esa sensación de que me hubieran estado ocultando algo.

Cuando el concierto terminó, vino la firma de autógrafos. Para mí también fue un momento de locura. Cuando se apartó el chico que tenía enfrente de mí… ¡me di cuenta de que estaba parado justo enfrente de mis ídolos de la música! El primero que me dio su firma fue el baterista de la banda. Luego le siguió el bajista, el de la segunda guitarra eléctrica, y por último a los dos que admiraba tanto. Los dos vocalistas del grupo. Daba gracias a Dios de que pudiera dominar el inglés. Si no hubiera hecho el ridículo frente a ellos dos.

—¿Cómo se escribe? —me preguntó entre risas Pierre, el vocalista principal. Sonreí con cansancio. Típico.

—Yoh Asakura —le repetí mi nombre por milésima vez. No me molestaba que me hicieran hasta deletrear mi nombre… Oh bueno, a ellos sí se los dejaba pasar—. Y-O-H A-S-A-K-U-R-A.

—Comprende al muchacho—me pidió Brad con diversión, el otro vocalista y que también podía tocar la guitarra—. El cansancio puede hacer grandes cosas…

—¡Hey!

—Ok, gracias —les agradecí con alivio, tomando mi camiseta autografiada y los álbumes con una sola mano.

—No te vayas todavía —me dijo Pierre con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Giré sobre mí mismo para voltearlos a ver. La confusión estaba reflejada en mi rostro—. Creo que alguien se tendrá que quedar un par de minutos más.

Tenía que ser una broma. Había sido seleccionado entre las 10 personas que tendrían la suerte de "convivir" un poco más con ellos. Me salí de la fila súper emocionado. Me sorprende que no me haya puesto a brincar como loco ahí mismo. Y caminé unos cuantos pasos más… hasta que lo vi.

Aquello fue suficiente para regresarme a la realidad.

Un chico de mi misma edad estaba parado en una esquina del cuarto. Las cosas que le habían autografiado descansaban a un lado suyo. Él parecía estar asesinando con la mirada a su pobre celular. Era de tez bronceada, bastante alto y tenía el cabello largo y de color castaño. Era… idéntico a mí. ¡ERA IGUALITO A MI! A excepción de que él tenía el cabello mucho más largo que el mío, y quizá era más delgado que yo. No podía dejar de verlo. ¿Ese era el extraño presentimiento que tenía? La rara sensación de felicidad que me había embargado durante todo el santo día. ¿Tendría que ver con aquel chico? Di un paso hacia adelante, temeroso. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¡Es que simplemente era imposible! Venir a un concierto de rock, y encontrarme en él a un muchacho terriblemente parecido a mí. Entonces aquel joven alzó la mirada, algo molesto porque lo veía descaradamente… y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Me dirigió una mirada de horror. Incluso esas orbes oscuras eran iguales a las mías. Eso quería decir que él tampoco estaba enterado de nada. Fue ahí cuando una nube de pensamientos se me vino encima. Cavilaciones, suposiciones… todas iban a parar hacia la misma respuesta. No creo que por casualidades de la vida nos hayamos encontrado en el mismo lugar; era el destino. Él no sabía de mi existencia, al igual que yo. Coincidencia no era que tuviéramos el mismo físico: el mismo color del cabello, tono de piel, color de ojos… Entonces recordé cuando Keiko me habló por primera vez de mi padre. Lo único que sabía era que ambos se habían separado cuando yo tenía un año de edad con unos cuantos meses…

—Disculpa —pronuncié esa palabra con algo de temor—… no era mi intención ser entrometido… y no pude evitar notar que no funciona tu teléfono celular… ¿necesitas saldo?

—¡Ah! —exclamó, desconcertado. Sonrió con algo de nerviosismo. Tantas miradas de asombro me hacían sentir realmente incómodo, al igual que Hao (sólo que entonces no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, jiji)—. No, pero gracias de todas formas. Si saldo tiene esta porquería de teléfono. Sólo que… ay, es que… ¡odio este vejestorio!

—Te puedo prestar mi teléfono —insistí con diversión. Y el muchacho sonrió ya más confiado.

—Por favor.

Se lo puse en la palma de la mano con el sentimiento de que todas las miradas se habían posado en nosotros. Bufó con molestia, mirando de reojo a una pareja que no hacía el intento de simular que nos estaban viendo. Reí bajito al ver que rodó los ojos con exasperación. Creo que hasta habíamos captado la atención de los chicos de mi banda favorita.

Sonrió divertido al ver mi celular. Era más reciente que el suyo. Me dijo que estaba genial… aunque yo no le veía nada genial a esa cosa. Ya tenía sus años. La cámara era pésima. ¡No se podía tomar una foto sin que ésta saliera borrosa! Y si querías marcar el número tres, tenías que apretarlo con una gran fuerza… algún día compraría un nuevo teléfono.

—Oye, ¿quién es la de la foto? ¿Tu hermana? —me preguntó perplejo. Era una imagen de una mujer en traje de baño, sentada en la playa, con una pose tipo modelo. Esa foto me hacía tanta gracia.

—No, es mi mamá —respondí entre risas al ver la expresión de su rostro.

—Guau.

—¿Acaso tú no tienes fotos de tu madre en tu cel? —dije con sorna. Hao torció el gesto. En ese instante me arrepentí de haberle preguntado aquello.

—No… mis padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeño… vivo con mi papá.

No podía haber un momento más incómodo que ese. De eso estaba seguro.

—¿Tus padres se divorciaron?

—Sí —bufó, molesto—. No había cumplido ni los dos años. Estoy seguro que fue por alguna tontera. Ya sabes hasta qué extremos pueden llegar en un pleito. Aunque… debo admitir que me hubiera gustado conocerla —suspiró melancólicamente—; al menos tú vives con tus dos padres.

—… los míos también se separaron cuando tenía un año —solté de repente. Hao me volteó a ver con incredulidad.

Eso sí que era extraño. Los dos vivíamos sólo con uno de nuestros padres: Hao con su papá y yo con Keiko; y nuestro parecido era asombroso. Algo andaba mal ahí.

—¿Cuándo cumples años? —inquirí muy espantado.

—12 de mayo… ¿y si somos hermanos? —pensó de repente. Entonces no sabía si eso iba a ser bueno o malo para mí. _Podría ser… _había sido mi respuesta. Estabamos asustados. ¿Por qué nos habrían mentido? ¿Tendrían miedo de que hubiésemos querido conocer al otro? —. Espera… creo que tengo una foto de mi papá por aquí. ¿Conoces a tu papá?

Sí, lo había visto en más de una ocasión. Un día en que Keiko estaba quemando un álbum de fotografías. Le quité una sin que ella se diera cuenta. Era de cuando ellos recién se casaron. Hao maldecía en voz alta a su celular mientras intentaba buscar aquella imagen. Si descubría que éramos hermanos… mi vida iría a cambiar por completo. Y así fue… él me enseñó una foto que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Un hombre de alta estatura, de cabellos castaños, moreno y de ojos negros le sonreía a la cámara a la vez que Hao lo abrazaba por la nuca. Ellos dos eran idénticos. Yo era igual a ese hombre… y era igual a Hao.

—… Ese es mi papá…

Si no hubiésemos estados sentados, estoy seguro de que a Hao le hubiera dado un ataque o algo por el estilo. Estaba increíblemente pálido, como si aquello solo fuera una horrible pesadilla. Y todo esto ocurrió por un simple pleito que tuvieron nuestros muy maduros padres. Así que no pude evitar sentirme mal. No era nada justo que, por la culpa de ellos dos, nuestras vidas hubieran sido un desastre. Porque así, tal vez hubiera podido tener alguien con quien jugar, alguien con quien pelearme por ratos, alguien con quien compartiera los mismos gustos. Y que esta experiencia que viví no hubiera pasado.

Ya habían transcurrido unos 10 minutos desde que empezamos a charlar, ¡y la gente nos seguía viendo! ¿Qué no tenían nada mejor que hacer? Me sentía incómodo con tanto par de ojos viendo fijamente.

—No soporto a esta gente —murmuró, observando con odio a todo aquel que se atrevía a vernos. Yo lo miré de reojo con una gotita de sudor en la nuca—. ¿Qué acaso no tienen vida social?

—A mí tampoco me gusta atraer las miradas de todos —admití con un poco de dificultad—. Pero no hay de otra…

—Hao —se presentó con una sonrisa divertida, gesto que le devolví.

—Hao… Aunque Brad y Pierre también nos miran raro. ¡Qué más da! Sólo porque son ellos se las voy a dejar pasar.

—Lo sé. Deberías de comprender que yo me estreso fácilmente…

—Yoh —me eché a reír completamente divertido. Era increíble que lleváramos un buen rato hablando y ni siquiera sabíamos el nombre del otro.

—Yoh. ¿Sabes algo? Nunca había admitido algo así frente a alguien —y torció el gesto sin previo aviso, dándome un buen susto—. Así que por tu bien más te vale que no le digas esto a nadie.

Me quedé callado unos segundos, pensando en una buena respuesta.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —no se me ocurrió nada más que decirle. Hao asintió con la cabeza, en señal de conformidad.

Otro silencio se formó, mas esta vez fue uno incómodo.

—¿Me prestas de nuevo tu cel? —me pidió con toda la calma del mundo. _Huele a gato encerrado…_

—¿Para? —inquirí algo desconfiado de mi hermano.

—Quiero aclarar ciertos puntos con nuestro querido padre…

—¿Qué piensas decirle? —lo miré con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas— Ten un poco más de tacto.

—¡Pero nos mintieron! Y apuesto mi mesada de 2 años a que se separaron por alguna estupidez.

—Bueno… es bastante probable que haya sido por una tontería.

…

—¿Papá ha tenido alguna novia en todo este tiempo? —pregunte, con la esperanza de que no se hubiese enamorado de alguien más.

—¿Crees que seguiría aquí si eso hubiera pasado? Me hubiera intentado escapar de la casa —creo que entonces entendió por qué le preguntaba yo aquello—. ¿Qué hay de mamá?

—Casi —dije con una mueca—, de no ser por Kaoru y yo hubiera pasado algo entre ellos. Me caía tan mal ese sujeto… Kaoru es nuestra hermana menor —añadí al verlo confundido. Hao asintió, al parecer, conforme con lo que yo dije.

Y de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente… _maldito silencio_, pensé para mis adentros. Es que aún no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mí. No sabía ni siquiera si estar triste o feliz de haber encontrado en medio de un concierto a mi hermano gemelo perdido. Al igual que Hao, también tenía ganas de reclamarle a mi mamá al respecto en ese mismo instante. Aunque, no sé… había algo que me lo impedía. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que no se me olvidaba cómo me había mirado horas atrás. O quizás simplemente no era el momento más adecuado. O tenía temor de que intentaran alejarme de nuevo de mi hermano… creo que la última es la más aceptable. No quería que me separaran de él. ¡Apenas y nos habíamos conocido! Teníamos tantas cosas de que hablar, y no era justo que Keiko y Mikihisa nos arruinaran nuestras vidas… de nuevo.

Brad, Pierre y los demás del grupo nos continuaban mirando; al igual que todos los demás que estaban ahí. Yo sólo me limité a mirar el suelo. Como si no hubiera otra cosa más interesante en La Tierra. Aún no lograba asimilar toda esta información.

Y fue mientras pensaba en todo este lío que viví un 21 de abril, cuando se me vino la mejor idea de todas a mi mente. Esa idea, ese pensamiento que haría de mi vida la más feliz de todo el universo.

—Hagamos que nuestros padres se reconcilien.

* * *

**Hao Asakura **

No puedo creer que esté a punto de hacer esto… ¡Hacer que mi papá y mi mamá se vuelvan a "reencontrar"! Aunque yo diría que el término adecuado sería _enamorar. _Miki no solía hablar de mi madre cuando yo quería conversar sobre dicho tema, es más… siempre me intentaba cambiar el tema. Nunca me había puesto a pensar lo doloroso que debió ser la ruptura entre ellos dos. Y desde mi encuentro con Yoh, era una de las cosas que no podía sacar de mi cabeza. Si, cuando se volvieran a mirar a los ojos, de verdad surgirían esos sentimientos ocultos en sus corazones y volveríamos a ser una familia normal. Y la otra cosa… era el hecho que me molestaba casi a diario con él.

No soportaba tenerlo justo enfrente de mí… ¡sin poder reclamarle ni nada! Yo estaba completamente seguro que tenía derecho a hacerlo. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, era un poco cruel. ¡Pero estoy seguro que cualquiera se hubiera molestado! Quiero decir… ocultarte algo de esa magnitud, durante casi 14 años de vida. No me sorprendía que Mikihisa me preguntara a diario sí, de veras, no me convertí en un emo. ¿Tan depresivo me veía? Bueno, Yoh me juraba que Keiko le decía lo mismo.

Sería mejor hablar con él para estar seguro de que el "plan" funcionaria a la perfección.

_**Yoh Asakura **__acaba de iniciar sesión…_

_¿__**Yoh Asakura**__? _Estaría frito si mi padre veía su Nick. Todo se echaría a perder… además, recibiría la peor de las regañadas de mi vida. O tal vez no.

…

_**Yoh Asakura **_dice:¡Hola!

**Haito-rey-del-universo **dice: ¡Cámbiate el Nick! Si lo llega a ver Miki… estaremos muertos.

_**Yoh Asakura **_dice: Me lo voy a cambiar, ¡pero tú también deberías hacerlo! ¿Crees que no le sonará familiar "Haito" a mamá?

…

**Sk-Boy **dice: ¡Listo! No se me ocurrió nada mejor…

**H40 4&qvR4 **dice: Creo que tendremos que borrar esta conversación.

**Sk-Boy **dice: Jaja, ¿y ese Nick?

**H40 4&qvR4 **dice: No voy a gastar mis neuronas en andar inventando sobrenombres. Y, además, no creo que Keiko logre descifrar esta _jerigonza. _Ni siquiera papá. Una vez me castigó por andar haciendo "chat por papelitos" con un amigo de Yokohama, y para que no nos entendieran escribíamos así. Sólo hay que tener cuidado de que no descubran lo que estamos haciendo. Pero vayamos al grano. ¿De veras crees que esto funcionará?

**Sk-Boy **dice: ¡Pues claro! En las películas siempre funciona.

**H40 4&qvR4 **dice: Yoh… estamos hablando del mundo real.

Ojalá y nuestro objetivo se cumpliera. Me moría de ganas de vivir junto con Yoh, Kaoru —que, por lo que me había dicho mi gemelo, era como un diablito por dentro—, con nuestros padres. Y hoy sería el día en que averiguaríamos si aún había "chispa" ahí dentro. Nuestro plan era algo… extraño, por así decirlo. Primero iría con Mikihisa a comprarme mi nuevo celular —¡Qué bueno que quiso comprarme uno nuevo! —, para darles tiempo a Keiko, Yoh y a Kaos para que llegaran al parque donde todo ocurriría… sí, mi otra hermanita no resistió la tentación de ver aquella escenita en vivo.

Y yo me había comunicado con Yoh por eso; para que todo saliera a la perfección.

A eso de las tres de la tarde ya me encontraba en el grandísimo local, viendo cada uno de los teléfonos móviles que ahí vendían. La mayoría de los modelos que tenían eran tan geniales... lástima que sólo podía tener uno. Al final vine escogiendo uno de pantalla táctil, y es que siempre me llamaron la atención ese tipo de celulares.

Mikihisa se encontraba charlando con el tipo de la compañía para saber más detalles de ese modelo, entretanto yo tenía que comprobar que éste se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. Con nerviosismo porque la hora se acercaba cada vez más y más, le marqué a Yoh.

—10 minutos —le avisé entre susurros, ya que más o menos eso me iría a tardar.

—_Ok. Te veo luego._

—Nos vemos.

—Hao, ¿pasó algo?... ¿con quién hablabas? —me preguntó papá con desconfianza. _¡DEMONIOS! ¿Acaso…? _Tragué con nerviosismo, temeroso de que me hubiesen descubierto.

—N-nada —sonreí, completamente alterado. Mikihisa alzó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido—. Este… le llamé a un amigo de la escuela…

—Ahora vivimos en Tokio —dijo con recelo—. Y por el momento no asistes a la escuela.

—…¡En Yokohama! —fingí que estaba desesperado por su actitud. Nunca fui bueno para la actuación… aunque ahorita sí se me estaba dando bastante bien—. Le marqué a Orito.

Suspiré con alivio al ver que se volteaba para pedir el contrato. Me había salvado por un pelito. _Bueno, ahora únicamente tienes que calmarte. No hay que temer… _me decía a mí mismo mientras veía con una sonrisa en los labios a mi hermoso celular. Este día no podría ser mejor…

Cuando llegamos al parque no podía dejar de pensar que, definitivamente, ese día era mi día de suerte. ¡El parque era grandísimo! Tendríamos lugar donde escondernos y donde no nos pudieran encontrar tan fácil. Sentí que el cel vibraba en mi bolsillo. Ese debía de ser Yoh, que quería saber si ya me encontraba en ese sitio.

Y lo que siguió me dejo sin aliento.

Una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, cabello muy largo y ojos negros estaba parada a unos metros de nosotros, con la mirada fija en el verde pasto. ¡Ahí estaba ella y yo ni siquiera podía decirle "mamá"!

—¿Keiko? —la llamó un atónito Mikihisa. La mujer se volteo y puso su misma expresión.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Este era un plan a prueba de errores. O se volvían a amar como antes… o se amaban como antes. ¡Ja! Quién lo diría.

—Mikihisa… —susurró la mujer, al instante en que su blanco vestido se mecía un poco al compás del viento.

Después notó que yo la seguía mirando, y sus ojos se abrieron a la desmesura. Ya me había reconocido. ¿Se sentiría mal por haberme arruinado mi vida?

—Él es mi hijo —saltó precipitadamente—. Hao, ella es Keiko… una amiga.

—Es un placer—le acerqué mi mano para que la tomara. Los ojos de Keiko brillaron de una extraña forma; y eso me hiso sentir mal. Siempre me sentía mal cuando veía a una mujer llorando… y ahora mi madre casi lo estaba haciendo. Sentí que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que irme de ahí lo más rápido posible, para juntarme con Yoh y Kaos.

—El gusto es mío, Hao —me estrechó la mano con una sonrisa forzada. Yo también le sonreí, pero sentía una punzada de enojo por haberse alejado de mí cuando más la necesitaba.

—Pá, ya vengo —la primera excusa que se me vino a la mente—. Voy a ir a comprar un helado. ¿Quieres uno?

—No, gracias —musitó sin dejar de quitarle la vista a mi mamá. _Perfecto…_—. No te alejes mucho.

—Claro. Voy a estar cerca de aquí… _Esperando que ustedes dos, par de tortolitos, arreglen esto de una buena vez._

Salí con paso apresurado de ese lugar. Me sentía mal. Tuve la dicha de ver a Keiko tan siquiera unos segundos. No obstante, no podía abrir la boca o si no todo se echaría a perder. Sabrían que ya nos conocíamos y… creo que se nos armaría una grande. Parecía extraño que por primera vez en mi vida estuviera debatiendo si era bueno o malo lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Siempre me dejaba llevar por mi instinto! Por aquello que yo creía que era lo correcto. Bueno, ¡esto que hacía era bueno! Los haríamos recapacitar y todo volvería a la normalidad: viviríamos en Izumo de nuevo, o quizá nos quedaríamos a vivir en Tokio; iría a la misma escuela que Kaoru e Yoh. A la vez, sentía que esto nos podría acarrear aún más problemas. Después de todo, les estábamos mintiendo a nuestros progenitores.

Bien, ellos nos habían ocultado muchas cosas. No éramos los únicos que engañábamos a alguien. ¡Así que merecían que nosotros también les estuviéramos ocultando una que otra cosa!

Entonces divisé a Yoh a lo lejos. Estaba sentado en una banca, comiéndose un enorme helado de chocolate. A su lado estaban unas bolsas de compras, y una melena azabache descansaba cerca de sus piernas. Con una sonrisa, me les acerqué a paso decidido.

Un pequeño conejo de color amarillo y ojos oscurecidos, cuyas orejas tenían la punta de color negro, se posó en mi cabeza. Feliz de que por fin hubiera llegado.

—Buenas tardes, joven Asakura. Señorita Asakura—los saludé con una sonrisa marca registrada.

—Buenas tardes…

—¿Lograste ver algo? —inquirió a toda prisa mi hermanita, con ojitos brillantes. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en mi rostro. Ya me lo esperaba.

—Pues sí… ¡Hubieran visto sus caras! No podían creer que, de pura casualidad, los dos estuvieran ahí. Por cierto, tuve que fingir que le llamé a Orito, Yoh. Por poco y esto no se echó a perder —le lancé una mirada colérica. De todas las excusas que pude haber dado… ¿Tenía que decir que me había comunicado con un amigo de mi ex escuela? —. Y lo peor del caso es que se fue a Canadá a visitar a su familia. ¿Qué crees que hará Mikihisa cuando se entere de esta farsa? Nos… ¡me ahorcará!

—¿Orito no es el chico de cabellos azulados, que siempre anda con lentes oscuros…

—Pues sí. Espera… ¿cómo sabes quién es él? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Anda rondando cerca de aquí? ¡Maldición, estoy muerto!

—Oye, Hao, cálmate. Le harás un favor al mundo si te tranquilizas un poco.

—Lo siento… es que… supongo que estoy un poco estresado.

Se podía decir que "estresado" era la palabra que más me describía en ese momento. Aunque también podría haber utilizado paranoico, miedoso… en fin, hay una gran variedad de vocablos aceptables para dicha situación. No obstante, yo no tenía la culpa de sentirme así. Tenía miedo de que nos descubrieran, de que nuestro plan no llegara a funcionar. Ayer me pasé en vela toda la noche pensando en cómo le haría ni quedábamos al descubierto. ¿Nos matarían? ¿Tendrían compasión de nosotros por haber pasado 13 años —aunque se podían aproximar a catorce— de nuestras vidas completamente solos, sin saber que teníamos un hermano gemelo? ¿O simplemente les daría igual y siguieran con su relación de tortolitos?

Bueno, fuese cual fuese su reacción, tendría que poder soportarla.

—¿Qué se supone que estás tomando? —le pregunté con curiosidad a Kaos. Ella dio un sorbo antes de responderme.

—Atole de Almendra. Y está muy rico, por cierto —contestó relamiéndose los labios. Al ver mi expresión de estupefacción, no dudó en añadir: — Aquí venden de todo, no es cosa de sorprenderse.

—No me lo esperaba —admití con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia—. No pensé que este lugar fuera igual que Nagoya. Allá también se encuentra de todo. Y sus dulces… ¿Saben? No debimos sacar este tema a la luz. Ahora me muero de ganas de una golosina de dulce de leche. ¡Son exquisitas!

Les hice una seña para que nos acercáramos a unos arbustos. Para tener una mejor vista, claro. Pues yo sabía que todos nos moríamos de ganas de ver nuestro plan en acción.

Mikihisa y Keiko estaban sentados en una banca, conversando sobre quién sabe qué cosas. A lo mejor sobre cómo les había ido a cada uno cuidando de un hijo o dos, respectivamente. O tal vez acerca de cómo se habían sentido cuando se dio aquella ruptura por una estúpida pelea que hubo entre los dos. Fuera lo que fuera, los dos parecían tratarse de una manera muy educada. DEMASIADO educada.

Chasqueé la lengua. _No puede ser…_

Y una sonrisita se formó en mis labios cuando vi que los dos se estaban sonriendo. Mas no era una sonrisa normal. Era de esas que pone la gente cuando está con su media naranja. Kaoru e Yoh chocaron los cinco entretanto la última chillaba de la emoción.

—Funcionó, nuestro plan funcionó —canturreaba Kaoru. Yami estaba a un lado de ella, mirando con ojitos brillantes la escena.

Después de un buen rato, decidí que ya había dejado esperando a mi papá demasiado tiempo. Después del acto de espionaje, el intento de activar nuestros celulares nuevos, de que Yoh y yo compráramos Atole de Almendra ya que la tentación era más fuerte que nosotros, de intercambiarme canciones con Kaoru. La brujita (fue un apodo que le puse… de cariño, no piensen mal. Apodo que, al parecer, le fascinó) tenía buenos gustos para la música. A ella también le gustaba nuestra banda favorita, la mejor de todas. Y no me sorprendí al encontrarle canciones de artistas como _Lady Gaga, David Ghetta, Linkin Park, Beyonce _e incluso _Big Time Rush. _Puesto que a la mayoría de adolescentes le gustaba, no era algo de otro mundo. Tal vez las canciones como _Monster High_ y la de _El extraño mundo de Jack_… porque tenían que ver con cosas un poco fantasiosas. Cosas que a ella le encantaba, y que tal vez otros jóvenes no compartían una obsesión como esa. Puedo asegurar que no tiene que ver nada con esta obsesión el hecho de haber nacido el día de las brujas.

Llegué hasta donde se encontraba mi padre una vez que Yoh y Kaoru se hubiesen ido con Keiko, con la intención de ser presentados ante Miki. Éste estaba con la mirada perdida en el camino que había escogido mi mamá para marcharse. Sin embargo, cuando me vio me sonrió radiante. Y yo se la devolví sin vacilar.

—¿Listo para irnos? —me tomó una de las bolsas de las compras que hicimos. ¿Les mencioné que pasamos por una tienda de ropa? Pues yo quería que se comprara algo de ropa decente… para otra idea que se había formado en mi mentecilla siniestra. Y no tenía que ver con una cena elegante acompañado de mi madre, por supuesto que no.

—Claro.

* * *

Pasaron los días y la tan ansiada cena llegó. Menos mal que no sospecharon que nosotros estábamos detrás de esos "casuales encuentros". Aunque me hubiera gustado pasar la noche en compañía de mis dos hermanos, y no yo solito. Tuve que pasar toda la santa noche escuchando música con el equipo de sonido, viendo la televisión, jugando con mi videoconsola y también usando la computadora… comiéndome el helado que Miki guardaba en la refri. Era aburrido tener tantas cosas al alcance de mi mano, y no tener con quien compartirlas. Mikihisa no contaba, por más que el jugara al _Ocarina of time_ conmigo.

Empezaba a pensar que, en cierta manera, él no tenía la culpa de todo lo ocurrido en estos años. Suponía que era algo normal, pues en dado caso hubiéramos querido conocer a nuestra familia. Pero, como siempre, tiene que pasar algo que cambia por completo tu modo de pensar. Exactamente cinco semanas después me topé con algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión: una foto. Una foto de sus dos padres posando junto a mi hermanito y yo. Kaoru no aparecía ahí debido a que ella aún no había nacido.

Oculté la foto rápidamente al escuchar que alguien bajaba la escalinata que daba con los dormitorios superiores. Papá parecía descender con elegancia. Claro, no lo hacía a propósito… no obstante, cualquier cosa que el hiciera hacía que lo detestara con toda mi alma.

—¡Aquí estás! —exclamó con profundo alivio. Traía una revista en la mano, detalle que pasé por desapercibido. Venía sudando… ¿tanto le había costado dar conmigo? Ahora siento asco de mí mismo porque me sentía alegre de su instante de sufrimiento.

_Pues claro que estoy aquí, capitán obvio…_

—¿Te ocurre algo? —quiso saber mientras tornaba el gesto, poniéndose angustiado. Mi manó se cerró hasta convertirse en un puño, ya que me comenzó a invadir una serie de temblores incontrolables. Estremecimientos de los cuales no quería que Mikihisa se diera cuenta. Y como era de esperarse… aquello fue algo que no logré del todo. De pronto pareció notar la fotografía que tenía agarrada con ambas manos —Oh…

—¿"Oh"? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? —farfullé, sintiendo como la ira viajaba en mis venas. Papá abrió la boca, mas la cerró al ver que yo no estaba dispuesto a permitirle que me interrumpiera. A pesar de sentir un nudo en la garganta, me las arreglé para continuar hablando—. Me mentiste… ¿por qué diablos no me dijiste que tenía un gemelo, papá? ¿Acaso tenías miedo de que intentara reunir a medio mundo para ser la familia feliz que deberíamos haber sido siempre?

—¿Cuándo te ...? —detestaba que me respondiera a una pregunta con otra pregunta, así que decidí interrumpirle sin más preámbulos.

—En el concierto. Yoh también estaba ahí —declaré sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Sin previo aviso, una risa fría resonó por toda la habitación. En ese momento no recapacité en que, el que se había reído de esa forma, era nada más ni nada menos que yo. Me estaba burlando del semblante de mi padre.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo creíste que este secreto tuyo permanecería oculto? ¿Hasta que tuviera 50 años?

—Hao… déjame explicarte.

—No tienes nada que explicar —repliqué fríamente—. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, papá. ¡No tiene perdón!

—Hao.

Me tomó de los hombros y yo me limité a forcejear para que me soltara. Ya estaba harto de sus peroratas… de su sarta de mentiras. No soportaba que me estuvieran engañando durante todos estos años.

—Suéltame —le exigí al tiempo que el Espíritu de Fuego aparecía a mi lado. Al igual que mi padre, lucía espantado por mi actitud. También estaba aterrado de cómo me estaba tomando todo este asunto.

Instantáneamente sentí que algo caliente resbalaba por mi rostro. No era sangre… estaba llorando. No quería que Mikihisa me viera tan vulnerable. Sin dudarlo se acercó más a mí, y yo retrocedí, sin querer que estuviera cerca de mí.

—Te odio —le susurré sin atreverme a mirarlo, para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

—¡Hao, regresa!

No hice caso al llamado de papá. Sólo seguí corriendo sin un rumbo fijo… cualquier lugar que me condujeran mis piernas estaría bien. Quería estar solo, sin nadie más para así poder meditar las cosas.

Sentía que cada persona que pasaba frente a mí se me quedaba viendo fijamente. No me di cuenta en ese momento de mi aspecto, y no era algo que me importara mucho. Pero sí estoy seguro de cómo lucía: pálido, con profundas ojeras por debajo de los ojos (debido a que la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien que digamos), y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mi espíritu acompañante estaba en su forma chibi, haciéndome compañía. Me miraba con preocupación. Le sonreí forzadamente, y aquello era más una mueca que una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por mí. Estoy genial —le mentí entretanto lo acariciaba distraídamente. No sabía el porqué me habían dado un espíritu tan genial de compañía. No fueron mis padres, de eso estoy seguro. Ni siquiera mis abuelos. Por lo que había logrado descubrir a lo largo de estos años, los Grandes Espíritus habían tomado esta decisión. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué Yoh? Yoh también tenía a Amidamaru, que se había ganado su respeto al haber defendido a su tumba unos matones que merodeaban por la ciudad. Y, además de él, mi hermano poseía a otro espíritu de los cinco elementos: al Espíritu de la Tierra. Algo extraño pasaba ahí. ¿Por qué nosotros dos teníamos a dos de los espíritus más fuertes de todo el universo?

Volteé a ver sin previo aviso, y noté que Yoh venía caminando hasta donde yo me encontraba. Me hice un lado para dejarle más espacio para que se sentara.

—Hola…

—Hola —le devolví el saludo, alicaído.

—Keiko ya lo sabe… —soltó de pronto. Lo miré con sorpresa. Aquello era algo que no me esperaba. Lo contemplé firmemente, sin poder evitarlo, y reparé en que había apretado los labios hasta reducirlos en una línea muy delgada.

—También Mikihisa —suspiré con derrota. Nuestros padres ya sabían lo de nuestro encuentro en el concierto.

—No te pudiste controlar un poco más, ¿verdad? —bromeó Yoh. Le sonreí burlonamente.

—No. Y al parecer, tú tampoco pudiste.

—Mamá me sacó de quicio…

—Lo sé. También el hombre ese.

Yoh rió cuando dije "el hombre ese", refiriéndome a nuestro padre. Fue entonces cuando recordé algo. Saqué la fotografía del bolsillo y se la mostré a Yoh. El frunció el ceño durante un leve momento, sin embargo, torció el gesto rápidamente.

Le conté con detalle lo que me había sucedido en el día. Tal y como me lo imaginaba, Yoh me entendía a la perfección. Aquello me alegraba a sobremanera. Yoh era como el hermano que nunca tuve… irónicamente, sí lo era.

Luego supe que Kaoru había sido testigo de su discusión con mamá. Tampoco había llegado pasado a otro nivel, y de eso me alivié. Y para mostrarle mi apoyo, me enojé con ella también. Los dos nos pusimos a hablar sobre cómo eran los padres del siglo XXI. Aunque, pensándolo bien, me alegro de que hayan hecho una estupidez como esa… y que no eran como bisabuelos, quienes creían que el castigo físico era la solución para todo problema. Agradecía enormemente no haber nacido en aquella época: hincarse en maíz por haber quebrado un plato de porcelana, una hora bajo el sol por no haberse aprendido cada uno de los ríos de Asia… sí, estoy feliz de que mis padres no sean así con nosotros.

Al cabo de un rato, decidimos regresar a casa. No queríamos preocupar a nuestros amados progenitores —ya nos habíamos tranquilizado un poco—.

Palidecí al ver que, en la entrada del parque Bakun (1), nos estaban esperando Keiko, Mikihisa y Kaoru. Los primeros estaban MUY serios y la última tenía una cara de "¿cómo demonios me metí en este embrollo?"

—Nos deben una explicación… —empezó Keiko a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Sí, al igual que ustedes —musité para que Yoh me escuchara.

Suspiré. Esta sería una noche larga.

—Nos tenían muy preocupados.

—Lo sabemos —respondimos al unísono.

—¡Podrían haberlos secuestrado!

—Lo sabe… ¿qué? —mamá, sin ofender pero… ¿cómo demonios se te ocurre pensar algo así en este momento?

—¿Un secuestro? Sabemos defendernos… no por nada papá invirtió dinero durante 9 años seguidos en artes marciales —solté de pronto. Y ante eso, Keiko pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

—Me hubiera gustado presenciar una pelea al estilo Chuck Norris —se burló mi hermanito. Sonreí de lado.

—Ríete si quieres, pero para la próxima te usaré de Chang Gun… el palo que se utiliza como arma en el Kung Fu —le expliqué al ver que no entendía ni papa.

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes? Todo esto… jamás imaginé que los dos irían a ese mismo evento —admitió un pensativo Mikihisa.

—Sabía que había una razón por la que no quería que fueras, Yoh.

—Ni nosotros… ¡pero si fue lo máximo! El concierto, quiero decir. El golpe de la noticia no tanto.

Bien, después de una regañada que duró media hora nos fuimos a casa. No hubo heridos, por suerte. Pero después de esto nuestros padres se veían más a menudo… hasta que Mikihisa decidió proponerle matrimonio a Keiko. No se animaba a hacerlo, hasta que entre los tres lo amenazamos para que se casara con mamá.

Estos encuentros se convirtieron en recuerdos para nosotros. A veces dolorosos, tristes… o hasta felices, pero el punto es que todo este lío se arregló y nuestro deseo se llegó a cumplir. Aunque por el momento no vivimos con nuestros padres, los llamamos/visitamos muy a menudo.

Y nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que los hayan transformado en vampiros, podrá lograr que nuestra familia se vuelva a separar.

* * *

¡Por fin! *-*

¡Hola!... sé lo que están pensando: "aquí va ésta con sus excusas ¬¬" Bueno, pues si es así, tienen toda la razón. Sé que me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero hay cosas que simplemente me impidieron hacerlo. Cosas, como: tareas, exámenes mensuales y exámenes cortos, actividades evaluadas entregadas en folder o.o exposiciones, resolver actividades de inglés con la ayuda de un CD x.x leer 2 obras por mes… y hasta una presentación en Powerpoint sobre "El primer intento de Independencia en El Salvador" o.o Menos mal que eso es tríos (todavía no lo hemos presentado) y que un compañero llevará su laptop n.n porque si lo hacemos en la mía será demasiado doloroso para mí.

Parque Bakun (1): No existe xD Yo me lo inventé, así que está protegido por derechos de autor. Espero que no hayan corrido a buscar imágenes de este parque, jeje.

Gracias **BlueEvolet (Clari! x3), Mayu Miname, Dark Asakura, umikoakemi **y **CuttingEdge19** por los reviews.

Espero no haberlos aburrido con este capítulo, pero creí que sería genial saber cómo les costó llegar a reunir a su familia… claro, después del sufrimiento que pasaron al saber que los habían engañado. El otro estará lleno de sorpresas. Créanme… o.o

Gracias por tomarte la molestia en leer este fic. ¡Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para ti!... Y con esto me despido porque ya van a ser las 12:00 aquí :S y me van a regañar por estar levantada a esta hora jaja xD ¡Cuídense!

¡Nos vemos! ^^


	5. Cumpleaños feliz

**Pesadillas de un vampiro**

**5**

**Cumpleaños feliz**

**Yoh Asakura**

Recuerdo que esa semana fue de lo peor. Y eso se debió a que Kaoru se pasó recordándome cuantos días faltaban para mi cumpleaños. No es que deteste cumplir años, pero me incomoda que me estén haciendo hincapié con aquello, así como también que me estén recordando cuando es otra persona la de la celebración. Mamá nos insistía en que, si así lo deseábamos, que podíamos celebrarlo a lo grande. Y créanme… ella no bromea cuando se trata de hacer algo A LO GRANDE. Pero como yo no soy de esos chicos parranderos, inmediatamente me rehusé a que me hicieran una fiesta así. Hao tampoco quiso que nos hicieran una parranda, cosa que me extraño porque él sí parece un chico fiestero.

Miré el calendario con profundo horror. 7 de mayo. ¿Por qué me tenían que torturar de ese modo?

—Ya sólo quedan cinco días, Yoh… —canturreó una muy divertida Kaoru. No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada envenenada.

—Silencio, enana —hice énfasis en aquel adjetivo pues ella detestaba que yo la llamara así.

—Vaya, creo que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana.

—Esa es una tonta creencia de la gente, así como aquello de que si cuentas de reversa desde trescientos, en tres en tres, te duermes más deprisa.

—¡Oye! Yo lo había encontrado en una revista. ¿Yo que iba a saber si era verdad o no?

—Pues esa es la primera lección del día de hoy: jamás creer en los disparates que sacan las revistas.

Ya estábamos en el comedor. Todos, a excepción de Hao. ¿Qué se habría hecho? Volteé la mirada hacia el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las siete de la mañana. Aquello era extraño. ¿A dónde se habría ido tan de mañana?

—¿Y Hao?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dándonos un ligero sobresalto a cada uno de los que nos encontrábamos ahí. Mi querido hermanito mayor traía unas bolsas muy cargadas, y por la mirada que me dirigió supe enseguida cual era su contenido: videojuegos, ropa, varios Dvd de música y uno que otro de anime, volúmenes nuevos de manga, y seguramente ahí dentro venía la nueva colonia que él tanto deseaba.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —me preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parpadeé en señal de confusión.

—¿Sí?

—Genial.

Colocó un envase enorme de café enfrente de mí. Y sonreí con emoción al saber qué era aquello. Un White Mocha Frappuccino de Starbucks. ¡Adoraba aquellos frozen de café! ¿Cómo sabía que eso era justamente lo que quería?

—Disfrútalo.

—Oh, claro que lo haré —susurré antes de abalanzarme sobre él. Hao rió divertido—. ¿Y qué hacías tan temprano comprando cosas?

—Hoy es el día de rebajas en las tiendas—me explicó—. Todas abrieron a eso de las cuatro… estaba asquerosamente lleno. Creo que hasta sentí lástima de los cajeros que trabajan en esas sucursales. Levantarse tan temprano sólo para atender a una persona, y a otra, y a otra. Aunque claro, no todas las tiendas tienen descuentos. Hoy ese Starbucks me costó 425 yens, cuando normalmente valen 800 y algo.

—Menos charla y más acción —lo interrumpió Anna—. Llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

En el camino no podía dejar de preguntarme si la emoción de Hao se debía a sus compras, o a que tal vez Evolet llegaba a la institución. A ella le había llamado mucho la atención de que estudiáramos en Tamashi no Jigen, la primera escuela de shamanes del mundo. Sí, la primera. Y ahora muchos países se estaban animando a tener una. El siguiente país que nos imitó fue Inglaterra, luego China, Estados Unidos, Alemania, Canadá, Italia, Francia… y creo que la última que han creado fue en Rusia.

La nuestra es la única que hay actualmente en todo Japón. Recuerdo que, al expandirse la noticia, muchos chicos de otros países se fueron corriendo a estudiar ahí. Me alegra haber convencido, junto con otros compañeros de clase, a la maestra Kaihatsu —ella antes daba música en el instituto al que yo asistía en Izumo—, de que abriera una escuela así. Entonces se juntó con otros profesores que odiaban trabajar para la directora esa, y juntos decidieron poner manos a la obra.

Y Evolet, que pareció interesada en el tema, nos había dicho que quería estudiar con nosotros en esa escuela. Aunque no nos prometía nada… porque existía una pequeña probabilidad de que no la dejaran ir.

La primera clase que teníamos era Educación Física. Y yo esperaba, tanto como Hao y Anna, que anunciaran a la compañera nueva.

—Ahora tenemos con nosotros a unas nuevas estudiantes —decía el profesor Lee Bruce Long—, después del incidente del joven Tsukihara y sus hermanas.

—¿Y por qué se fueron? —alzó la voz un chico que tenía a la par.

—Asuntos familiares, al parecer…

Y las dos alumnas nuevas se presentaron. Resultó que Evolet Swan (1) era una de ellas. Alta, piel nívea, de ojos dorados y largos cabellos azabaches. La otra chica… simplemente no esperaba toparme en la misma institución con Jeanne Renault: la vampira de ojos escarlata y cabellos plateados exageradamente largos.

—Señorita Renault, señorita Swan. Espero que las dos se sientan a gusto en Tamashi no Jigen —las dos, que segundos antes se miraban con odio, le dirigieron una sonrisa nerviosa al hombre—. Les damos una calurosa bienvenida a esta institución.

—Muchas gracias —el delicado acento francés, la aparente amabilidad con la que agradeció el gesto del maestro. Todo en ella provocaba un intenso odio hacia su ser. Y estoy seguro de que Evolet sentía lo mismo que yo, por la forma en cómo la miraba.

Las dos se sentaron en las bancas. Evolet, en la que estábamos mis amigos y yo; y Jeanne en una banca azul muy distanciada de la nuestra. Ella estaba entablando una conversación con Hao, y los dos lucían muy tranquilos… para ser dos amigos que se gustaban uno al otro. Anna se dio cuenta de que yo los miraba, y me dio un ligero apretón en las manos, pidiéndome discreción. Le devolví la sonrisa mas una parte de mí se sentía muy triste. Los dos estábamos comprometidos desde que teníamos… ella, nueve años y yo diez. Comprendimos desde un principio que los dos nos casaríamos y formaríamos una familia cuando fuésemos mayores. Mas yo no me quería conformar con una relación así. Sólo estar juntos porque así nos lo habían ordenado. Yo la amaba a ella, y con toda mi alma. Sin embargo, yo no estaba seguro de si ella experimentaba lo mismo por mí. Y aunque me duela admitirlo, tenía miedo de confesarle mis sentimientos. Temor de ser rechazado.

—Esas chicas no están nada mal…

—Algo me dicen que no se llevan tan bien como aparentan —susurró un chico que estaba a mi lado.

—Bien, ahora continuemos con la clase. Sé que les dije que íbamos a jugar a las quemadas hoy… pero como que hubo un cambio de planes —el profesor sonrió con diversión—. Así que hoy sólo nos dedicaremos a las peleas, ya que como dicen las malas lenguas muy pronto iniciará el torneo. Yoh, al frente.

—¿Y por qué yo? —pregunté fingiendo molestia. En realidad, me encantaba que me hubieran llamado para la primera batalla del día.

—Porque todo el año te has librado de esto, y hoy será la excepción. ¿Algún retador?

—Yo lo venceré.

No me sorprendió ver a Hao con la mano alzada, sonriéndome burlonamente. Yo me limité a reír por lo bajo. Típico de Hao.

Los demás empezaron a lanzar silbidos de júbilo y a apoyar al que querían de vencedor.

—Recuerden guardar distancia —nos aconsejó el maestro Lee—. 6 metros. Ya cuando estén dentro del torneo serán…

—… 24 metros o hasta más —respondimos todos a coro, cansados de que nos lo recordara casi a diario. Lee frunció el ceño.

—¿Están listos?

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza. Sentía que la adrenalina corría por mis venas. ¡Jamás pensé que fuera a luchar contra mi hermano enfrente de toda el aula! Y era demasiado obvio que no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Los demás se preguntaban por qué no habíamos hecho aún nuestras posesiones de objetos. Yo no la hice porque Hao tampoco lo hizo. Y… creo que tenía una ligera sospecha de cuál era su plan.

—¡Que comience la batalla!

Una bola de fuego se dirigía a toda prisa directo a mí, y la esquivé a duras penas.

—Lo siento, Yoh. No estoy dispuesto a sufrir una humillación públicamente porque mi hermanito novato me derrotó…

Se calló de pronto cuando vio que era atacado con unas finas agujas que viajaban a toda velocidad. Creó un muro de fuego, impidiéndole el paso a las púas. Después miró con horror que se estaban convirtiendo en roca fundida. Todos los que estaban ahí lanzaron una exclamación, y después de eso algunos rompieron en aplausos.

—¡Así se hace, Yoh!

—¿A quién le llamas novato? —una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en mis labios.

* * *

—Amo, le dije que esa Renault iba a ser un estorbo en esta maniobra —sonrió con autosuficiencia uno de sus subordinados. Pudo percibir este gesto, más que observarlo. Éste se encontraba oculto bajo las sombras.

—Silencio, Kurozawa —ordenó el vampiro líder. Sus ojos azules parecían querer asesinarlo con la mirada—. Que tú no has acatado las normas al pie de la letra. Debería de matarte con mis propias manos, a ver si así vuelves a dudar de mi liderazgo —Kurozawa bajó la mirada, apenado—. Hmph. Justo lo que pensé. Además Jeanne tiene un magnífico método para vigilar a los gemelos Asakura sin que éstos sospechen nada.

—¿La señorita Jeanne? —Marco parecía orgulloso de la doncella de hierro. Meene rió por lo bajo—. ¿Y a ti que te ocurre, Montgomery? ¿Tienes algún problema con la doncella?

—¿Y qué si así fuera, Marco? No es de tu incumbencia —respondió en tono cortante—. Desde que esa francesita fue convertida por ti, no ha hecho más que causar problemas…

—Se puede saber cuáles son esos, ¿Meene? —la chica no contestó.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —los calló el líder del clan de vampiros: el hombre alto, de oscuros cabellos morados—. Ya me tienen harto ustedes dos, con estas discusiones todos los días. ¿Cómo pretenden que seamos los señores de esta nueva raza que crearemos juntos, si siguen peleando todo el tiempo?... Jeanne es la única que se toma esto en serio. Tamashi no Jigen es una institución de gran prestigio, por lo que he oído. Es reciente, la crearon hace menos de 4 años. No obstante, cada alumno que se graduará de ahí, será un shaman de grandes poderes. Y no me sorprende que esos Asakura hayan puesto a sus hijos en esa escuela.

—Señor, ¿qué tiene que ver la Renault en el asunto?

—Jeanne se está haciendo pasar por una nueva estudiante. Fingirá ser una shaman corriente, entretanto averigua más sobre Yoh y Hao Asakura. Quiero saber todo de sus vidas antes de que éstos sufran una… conversión.

—¿Conversión? Todo este tiempo creí que usted estaba bromeando, amo Darkar. ¿Enserio los va a transformar?

Sus ojos brillaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Tenían cierta chispa de diversión y de maldad al mismo tiempo. Meene lo miró boquiabierta. ¡Entonces sí era verdad! Pero… ¿por qué, de todos los shamanes en el mundo, los había escogido a ellos dos?

—Digamos que serán unos maravillosos ejemplares para mi colección —dijo alegremente—. Pronto comprenderás cómo se irá dando todo esto. Sólo es cuestión de esperar… a que ese torneo inicie de una buena vez.

* * *

—¡Fallaste! —exclamé divertido, pues ninguno de sus tiros había dado en el blanco. Lástima que yo también estaba fallando con mis ataques.

—Ya vas a ver, pequeña sabandija —bromeó. O al menos eso pensé yo.

Hizo aparecer una espada de fuego de la nada, al mismo tiempo que sus labios se contorsionaban en una sonrisa. Los que a favor de Hao lanzaron vítores, enloqueciendo de la emoción. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Kaoru que estaba convulsionando de la risa. Por lo que parecía, ella no estaba a favor de ninguno de los dos. Y creo que hacía bien en ello. No sabría qué tanto se podría enojar Hao por "traicionarlo"

—Creo que ya es obvio quien será el ganador, hermanito.

—¿Me estás provocando?

—Tal vez…

—Derrótalo, Yoh —me eché a reír cuando noté la cara que puso Hao. Kaoru, sin duda alguna, había sido la que gritó aquello. El tono de su voz… divertido y con un pequeño toque de maldad era suficiente para demostrarlo.

—¡KAOS!

—¡Tú puedes, Hao! —exclamó alborozadamente entre las carcajadas de todos los presentes.

—¿De qué lado estás? Se supone que tienes que apoyarme —le reclamé mientras un muro de roca se alzaba frente a mí. Sirviéndome de escudo—. ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Llevemos esto a otro nivel. Amidamaru.

El espíritu de un samurái emergió a mi lado. Un antiguo guerrero de aproximadamente 600 años.

—¿Preparado, amo Yoh?

Asentí al instante que desenvainaba a Harusame de su estuche. Podía tener dos espíritus acompañantes, y sin embargo, Amidamaru siempre me había acompañado. A él lo tenía desde que tengo memoria. Por otro lado, cuando yo tenía diez años me fue dado el Espíritu de la Tierra, regalo de los Grandes Espíritus. ¿Por qué habrían de darme un espíritu tan poderoso? Uno de los cinco elementos.

—Posesiona a Harusame.

Amidamaru me obedeció, aparentemente entretenido con un combate de tal magnitud. Hao abrió los ojos como platos, y yo sonreí ante aquello. Así que no se esperaba que hiciera esa jugada.

—Posesiona la Espada Sagrada.

Decidí hacer la posesión de menor tamaño por dos sencillas razones. Uno: No quería gastar mucho poder espiritual. Y dos: las apariencias engañan. Por muy pequeña que fuera, era más poderosa que la grande. Así como la tenía, reducida, podría llegar a vencer a mi hermano mayor. Pero, como casi siempre, no podía conformarme con algo tan sencillo. Supongo que es por llevar este tipo de sangre en las venas. Por ser un Asakura.

—Espíritu de la Tierra —éste hizo su aparición con un gesto divertido.

Era idéntico al Espíritu de Fuego. Lo único en que diferenciaban era en el color de su cuerpo y ojos. El Espíritu de Fuego era de un color rojo intenso, y sus ojos eran verdes. El espíritu de la Tierra era verde claro, de ojos celestes. Advertí que miraba con superioridad la espada que mi gemelo sostenía firmemente. Creo que es algo normal, pues los dos provienen de la misma esencia.

—Posesiona a…

—Suficiente por hoy, muchachos —nos interrumpió el maestro, muy sonriente.

—Pero… estaba a punto…

—Si siguen así nos llevaremos toda la hora en esto —deshicimos nuestras posesiones con abatimiento—. Vamos, será para otra vez… Además, ¿no piensas de que es mejor que sea una jugada sorpresa en el torneo de shamanes?

_Siempre dice eso. _Quienquiera que lo haya dicho tenía toda la razón, y por poco no lograba reprimir una carcajada.

—Vuelvan a sus lugares —Hao dijo algo entre dientes, pero no logré escuchar que era. Nos sentamos con pesadez en la gradilla, junto a Lyserg y Manta—. Ahora formen parejas y hagan combates entre ustedes. Pero llegan a quebrar los vidrios y ya nunca les volveré a conceder el permiso de hacer esto. ¿Me oyeron?

—Qué flojera tengo… —soltó mi hermano entretanto se recostaba en el asiento.

Parecía que los chicos se estaban divirtiendo. Len había hecho pareja con Hoto-hoto y la pelea era tanto física como verbal, Lyserg combatía contra Chocolove, el pequeño de Manta luchaba con Tamao, y Anna se había ido con Pilika. No sabía si sentir lástima o reírme de la mala suerte de Kaoru. A Kaos le había tocado de pareja una chica que ella tanto odiaba. La típica chica fresa, popular, que se cree dueña del mundo. Aunque, si se veía del lado bueno, mi hermanita parecía encantada con la idea de pelear contra aquella chica. A lo mejor, lograba desquitarse de todo lo que ella le hubiese hecho en un lejano pasado. Lo que me extrañó era el caso de la pelinegra y la de cabellos plateados: Evolet y Jeanne. ¿Por qué, si ninguna de las dos tenía pareja, no hacían una pequeña batalla entre ellas? Sabía que se llevaban mal. Lo supe desde que entraron al gimnasio. Aunque no es una buena excusa para no hacer "educación física"

—Ustedes dos —me volteé para encontrarme con un serio entrenador—. ¿Por qué no están allá?

—Nos acaba de invadir un serio problema llamado pereza —masculló Hao. El profesor frunció el ceño.

—Y ustedes, señoritas. Sé que son nuevas y que aún no se han acostumbrado al ritmo de la institución. Empero, no tienen ningún pretexto para evadir esta clase.

—¿Y a ellos por qué no les dice nada? —Jeanne hizo un gesto acusatorio con el dedo. Hao se rió por lo bajo, divertido de la situación. Yo le saqué la lengua a la Renault, mientras Evolet sonreía con malicia. Bueno, al menos ya tiene algo en común con mi gemelo: ambos odian a la doncella de hierro—. Que los dos sean unos Asakura no los hace más importantes que el resto de nosotros. Creen que son unos magnates sólo porque pertenecen a una de las mejores familias de shamanes en el mundo.

—¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti misma cada mañana? Me sorprende escuchar esas palabras, viniendo de alguien que ni siquiera se entera cuando está haciendo una etopeya de su persona —la desafió Hao. Evolet y yo hicimos un ruidito, burlándonos de la expresión de la vampiresa. Me eché a reír cuando ésta se levantaba hecha una furia, dispuesta a cobrar venganza.

—¿Celosa, Jeanne? —Evolet se volvió hacia ella. Le alegraba que Jeanne se sintiera ofendida.

—Asakura y Kozame… una peligrosa combinación, la que hicieron sus padres —se digirió a mí. Sus ojos carmesí resplandecían con un brillo de maldad—. Tu padre se apellida Kozame, ¿verdad? No entiendo el porqué no le gustaba ese apellido. Quiero decir… ¿cómo pudo preferir Maki en lugar de Kozame?

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar eso.

—¿Cómo sabes….? —Jeanne hizo el amago de una sonrisa.

—¡Bajen esas armas! —gritó el entrenador y hubo un extraño silencio que se propagó por todo el gimnasio. Ya no se escuchaba el ruido de las armas, ni los gritos de mis compañeros de clase—. Bien, ustedes dos —se refirió a Hao y a mí—. Como hicieron la batalla de apertura, por así decirlo… esta vez se las perdonaré. Debió de haber sido agotador para ustedes gastar tanto furyoku, tanto poder espiritual en tan poco tiempo.

—Yo ya estoy acostumbrado —saltó Hao en defensa propia. Le lancé una mirada asesina—. En cambio, Yoh… sinceramente no creo que soporte tanta pérdida de energía…

—Qué gracioso, Hao. Ja, ja… ¡Ay, no! Creo que voy a morir de la risa.

El que en verdad se echó a reír fue el, pues no suelo decir las cosas con sarcasmo. Aunque últimamente si lo he estado haciendo más seguido.

—La flojera nació en nosotros… creció, se reprodujo y, al parecer, nunca murió —le expliqué divertido, escuchando las risas de los demás—. Y a veces… como que nos domina en ciertos momentos.

—En cambio ustedes dos, señorita Swan, señorita Renault —prosiguió el entrenador con voz cansina—. Ya que no acataron mis órdenes, tendrán que hacer una demostración de sus poderes; tal y como lo hicieron los jóvenes Asakura.

Evolet empalideció de una forma muy alarmante. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Hao. ¿Le estaría sucediendo algo grave? Jeanne, por otro lado, parecía normal. Si no contamos el hecho de que había apretado sus labios hasta que éstos formaron una fina línea. Y las manos le temblaban ligeramente…

—¿Es necesario hacer esto? Digo… porque yo no quiero pelear con esa —señaló a Jeanne con un gesto de asco—. Usted no sabe con quién se está metiendo. Mi padre es nada más ni nada menos que el exitoso empresario Jacques Renault, quien tenía en mente hacer una gentil donación para que esta escuela salga adelante… y mi madre es la famosa diseñadora Bellatrix Renault. ¿Qué dirían ellos dos si se enteran que usted amenazó a su adorada hija a hacer algo que no quería?

—¡Lo está chantajeando!

—¿Quién se cree que es?

—¡A nadie le importa quiénes son tus padres, hija de…!

—No todo lo puedes comprar con el dinero —Evolet la observaba con seriedad. Sus ojos dorados parecían lanzar chispas—. Nada te da derecho de tratar así a las personas. ¿Sabes? Pensé que eras una buena persona la primera vez que te vi, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no eres más que una niña malcriada.

Me sorprendió lo justa que podía llegar a ser Evolet. La chica dulce, graciosa que conocí debidamente hace aproximadamente 10 días; jamás pensé que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a alguien como la vampiresa Jeanne.

—Basta ya —el pobre hombre tenía el rostro rojo de la furia. Se volvió hacia Jeanne y la miró de una manera nada amable— Diga lo que usted diga, impedirá que se realice esta prueba. Evolet.

La anterior mencionada suspiró con pesadez. Entendía como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ella detestaba a la chica vampiro… pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pelear. Lo único que sentía que no cuadraba era el porqué estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Siempre había sido una muchacha firme, segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Era imposible de que ese momento fuera la excepción.

—De acuerdo, profesor Lee.

Se situaron en sus respectivas posiciones, separadas seis metros una de la otra. Cuando peleé contra Hao, todos en mi sección se habían dividido: unos apoyaban a Hao y otros me alentaban a mí. Y ahora que Evolet se enfrentaría a Jeanne, no había absolutamente nadie que fuera del lado de la Renault.

—¡Vamos, Evolet! Muéstrales quien manda…

—¿Anna? T-tú… ¿estás apoyando a Evolet? —la vi con sorpresa, pues nunca se había mostrado así con nadie.

—Claro. Es mi amiga… —se me acercó más para susurrarme algo en el oído—. No te pongas así, yo también te estuve apoyando a ti.

Desvió la mirada para aplaudir con todo y animar a su amiga. Yo la seguía mirando de hito en hito. Anna, mi Annita, mi prometida… me había estado animando en una simple pelea en la cual Hao y yo nos estábamos jugando la nota de Educación Física. En una simple pelea que fue más por diversión que por derrotar al otro de una vez por todas. Me sonrojé al notar la mirada divertida de Hao, y le di un codazo a la vez que sonreía de lado.

Desde pequeño me había enamorado de una amiga de la infancia… pero cuando conocí a mi futura esposa todo había cambiado. Mis sentimientos por ella eran ahora más intensos. De verdad me gustaba, y me sentía un poco desanimado ya que no sabía si estos sentimientos eran correspondidos.

En unos meses cumpliríamos seis años de habernos visto por primera vez. Seis años de estar amándola con todo mí ser. Y Hao tenía razón. No tenía que sentir miedo y confesarle qué era lo que sentía. Pero… simplemente no podía.

_Deberías hacer algo al respecto. Podría venir algún otro y quitártela si no te apresuras._

_Ella es mi prometida, no puede hacer eso… un momento… ¿Hao?_

—¿Qué diablos…? —exclamó él, mirándome con profundo horror. Y ni yo sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Me encontraba perdido en mis pensamiento, y de pronto… ¿él me había interrumpido? ¿Había entrado en mi mente?

—Tú tienes el reishi. Debiste haberlo hecho por error —le susurré. Lee le daba indicaciones a Evolet y Jeanne antes de su encuentro.

—No es la primera vez que nos pasa. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el laboratorio? Me dijiste que no odiara al tipo inventor de la escuela. Sé que es normal que entre gemelos se den ciertas cosas, como que a veces se tengan los mismos pensamientos y/o sentimientos, los mismos gustos. Como aquella vez que los dos queríamos pizza de jamón y hongos y ya no había, ¿te acuerdas?

—Y también como hoy… que me llevaste ese delicioso frozen.

—¿Enserio querías un Frappuccino? —se veía como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba—. Bueno, pero ese es el punto. Creo que Keiko tenía razón cuando nos dijo "ustedes dos tienen una conexión aún más fuerte que dos hermanos gemelos comunes"

—Y también dijo que no sabía si sentir miedo de nosotros, pues juntos… nuestras mentecillas podrían maquinar grandes cosas —añadí con diversión. Hao parecía complacido.

—Pues claro… Seguimos esta conversación luego —dirigió su mirada al frente, donde estaban las dos combatientes. Bruce Long se alejaba, mirando con aprensión la escena—. Esto está a punto de comenzar.

Evolet le sonrió nerviosamente a Anna, quien parecía impertérrita a pesar de que su mejor amiga estaba a punto de pelear contra su prima. Annita parecía impasible por fuera. Pero yo sé que, por dentro, estaba carcomiéndose las uñas debido a los nervios que sentía. La conocía por demasiado tiempo para saber exactamente qué era lo que figuraba en un momento así.

Lee Bruce Long les dijo que se pusieran en posiciones de combate. Al lado de Jeanne estaba su espíritu acompañante: Shamash. Un felino de dos colas y ojos grandes, de color rojo, estaba parado con elegancia al lado de Evolet. En ese momento tenia la apariencia de una gatita de color crema con una mancha negra en forma de rombo en la frente al igual que las orejas, patas; y dos franjas de color negro en cada punta de las dos colas. Era de estatura pequeña y en ese momento se veía inofensiva, calmada… aunque algo sorprendida de lo que su ama haría en un instante. Atónita de que esta tuviera una pelea y también alucinada de ver a su contrincante. No era la primera vez que veía al espíritu del felino. Cuando fuimos a Izumo, en un viaje de "investigación", Evolet nos había presentado encantada a su espíritu acompañante.

Y cuando ambos espíritus se iban a enfrentar… sonó el timbre que anunciaba cambio de clases. Suspiraron las dos, aliviadas, causando las risas de los alumnos de cuarto año.

—¿A qué clase vamos? —preguntó Evolet, radiante de haberse salvado. Hao rió bajito al ver su reacción.

—A matemática —le explicó. Evolet descompuso el rostro—. ¿No te gustan las matemáticas?

—Las odio.

—Pues no estamos viendo la gran cosa, así que espero que no se te vaya a complicar. Es ese tema de los gráficos de barras y de pastel…

—¿Y a ti te gustan? —inquirió ella, curiosa por obtener una respuesta concreta de parte de mi hermanito.

—Ahorita… me da igual. Como no es un tema muy difícil.

…

—Pues sí, Yoh. ¿En dónde me quede?... ¡Ah, sí! Ya faltan cinco días.

—Kaoru, empezamos de nuevo.

¿Acaso nunca se cansaba de recordármelo? Sí que debía de odiarme la enana —recuerden que es un sobrenombre cariñoso—. No iba a volverme 20 años más viejo. ¡Sólo iba a cumplir dieciséis años de edad! No entiendo porqué insistía tanto con el tema si únicamente sería mi decimosexto cumpleaños.

¿Y porqué, de todas maneras, no fastidiaba a Hao?

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? O es que acaso no quieres saber cuál es tu regalo.

—¡Ah! Eso explica todo —sonreí con fingida alegría—. Quieres que te pregunte qué me vas a dar de regalo. Ya te dije mil veces que no quiero nada, Kaos. Me basta con un beso y un abrazo. Tal y como lo hiciste el año pasado para el día de la madre —me burlé. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—Primero: no tenía dinero. Y segundo… no te hostigo tanto por mi regalo. Lo hago por el regalo que te dará a ti y a Hao nuestro querido padre Mikihisa. Sé lo que me vas a decir. "No me interesa el objeto material que nos den de cumpleaños". Pero yo sé que una parte de ti está muy emocionada.

—Eso no es verdad —negué, sabiendo que ella en parte tenía razón. Sonrió entre divertida-malvada, como si fuera capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos. Empecé a preguntarme si de casualidad Hao no le habría prestado sus poderes por unas cuantas horas.

—Te daré dos pistas, ya que tampoco quiero arruinarte del todo la sorpresa. Quiero que lo descubras por ti mismo —_Ajá, Kaos. Lo que tú digas_.

Si no conociera a la niña, no sabría que hacía aquello para divertirse un rato. Tenía ganas de verme matándome, descubriendo que rayos me habían regalado mis padres. Y ella, sin duda alguna, gozaría de mi expresión si me enteraba de qué era lo que me darían.

No estaría seguro de ello si no la conociera. Era tan obvio… era obvio, como el hecho que tenía 14 años, su cabello era azabache, le encantaba la magia y era una gran amante del día de brujas. También no pudiera asegurar de que, el haber nacido el propio 31 de octubre, no tiene nada que ver con su obsesión. Aún sigo creyendo que es algo que traía en las venas… como si hubiera sido una bruja en su vida pasada o algo así.

—Una: el tuyo es negro y el de Hao es rojo. Son nuevos modelos y son tan geniales, que apuesto a que todos en el mundo darían cualquier cosa por tener uno así. El objeto es un él.

—Ni que fuera un ser viviente —repliqué. Kaoru se echó a reír suavemente.

Se acomodó la blusa negra que llevaba ese día: su favorita. En ella se leía "sexy little witch" en letras rojas y tenía una calabaza estampada, y a su lado yacía un sombrero de bruja morado. Hacía juego con su short de jeans blanco y sus converse negros con diminutas motas anaranjadas.

—Exactamente —soltó ella, riéndose por lo bajito. La miré extrañada.

—¿Y cuál es la segunda pista?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, aparentemente divertida de mi momento de perplejidad.

—Te la acabo de decir… Apresúrate, que Blanket nos dejará afuera si llegamos tarde a su clase.

_Niña rara_, pensé sin evitarlo. ¿Qué estaría tramando esa chiquilla?

* * *

Es increíble como vuela el tiempo. Esos cinco días de tormento pasaron tan rápido, que cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya era 12 de mayo. Estaba emocionado, porque sabría que a Hao le encantaría su regalo. Aunque, a la vez, no pude evitar sentirme un poco decaído. ¿Por qué? Pues yo quería para mí esos discos edición limitada de AeroException, nuestra banda preferida. Mas, no hay ningún problema. A mi hermano le encantaría tenerlos…y si bien yo también los deseaba tener… estoy feliz de haber escogido un regalo tan genial para él. No debería de sentirme mal. A lo mejor y Hao me los prestaba de vez en cuando… y tal vez algún día volverán a estar a la venta…y me alcanzaría el dinero para comprarlos.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y yo aún seguía acostado. Hacía un frío de lo más espantoso. A un lado tenía una bolsa de papel negra con unos detalles en dorado. El obsequio que le daría ese día a mi hermano.

—Yoh, despierta —me susurró una voz en el oído. Me di la vuelta, ignorando aquel llamado. Juré haber escuchado que alguien se partía de la risa.

Abrí los ojos con molestia para después encontrarme a un Hao de lo más sonriente. Ya estaba vestido y traía una bolsa en sus manos. Una bolsa de papel… de Music World. Del mismo lugar donde YO compré su regalo.

En ese momento no me había percatado de aquel detalle. Si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera estropeado la sorpresa que tenía para Hao.

—¡Feliz cumple! —exclamó entretanto ponía mi regalo en el suelo. Sólo le bastó dar dos pasos hacia delante, para abrazarme con toda la fuerza del mundo.

Era una fecha muy importante para los dos. Era nuestro primer cumpleaños juntos. Porque, si más no recuerdo, cuando cumplimos catorce años aún no habíamos reconciliado a nuestros padres. O sea que aún no sabían que ya nos conocíamos. Y cuando teníamos 15… mamá había tenido un urgente viaje de negocios. Tuvo que salir del país…y me llevó con ella a Inglaterra.

Lo abracé con la misma fuerza, feliz por habernos permitido conocernos en aquel concierto.

—Feliz cumple a ti también —me zafé de su agarre y sonreí abiertamente. Cogí la bolsa a la vez que él hacía lo mismo.

—¡Es para ti!... Qué…

Entonces fue cuando me percaté del color negro de ambos envoltorios. Los dos de Music World, la mejor tienda de música del lugar.

Atónito, saqué el contenido de la bolsa. Dentro de un paquete transparente se podía observar muy bien los Cds de AeroException. También traían unos cuantos posters, un conjunto de uñas de guitarra de varios colores, stickers y muchás cosas más. _No puede ser… _Era la primera vez que nos pasaba algo así. Quiero decir… sé que tenemos algunos gustos que compartimos los dos. Pero regalarse lo mismo…

—¿Pero qué…?

—Lo sé. Esto es tan… ¡genial! —exclamó Hao complacido. Y me reí de aquello. Era el momento más extraño que había tenido en toda mi vida. Bueno, sin contar el concierto, y los planes de reconciliación, la boda de mis padres que ya estaban casados anteriormente… Hum. Mi vida no era precisamente "normal". Eso ya me había quedado claro.

—Creo que deberíamos bajar ya. ¿Hay alguien despierto? —Hao negó con la cabeza—. ¿De verdad nadie se ha levantado aún? Qué extraño.

—¿Entonces está mal que te haya levantado tan temprano? —me preguntó un poco desanimado.

—No. Al contrario, me alegra que lo hubieras hecho —le guiñé un ojo—. No soportaría ver a los demás tan tarde. Te apuesto a que hubieran intentado sorprendernos con algo. Detesto eso.

—Igual yo —Hao lanzó un resoplido—. Siempre lo odié.

Nos asomamos al umbral de la puerta para asegurarnos de que no hubiera moros en la costa. En otra situación, aquello me hubiera parecido hasta cómico. Pero en ese instante me preocupaba más pasar desapercibido. O al menos hasta que estuviéramos en la cocina.

Me extrañaba que no hubiera nadie despierto tan temprano. Lo lograría. ¡De veras lo iba a lograr ese día!

—Nos salvamos —canturreé por lo bajo, feliz de que esta vez no lograrían comprendernos. Hao sonrió fugazmente.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido.

Y tenía razón. Poco antes de llegar a la escalinata tropezó con un objeto invisible, haciendo que impactara contra el suelo. Una lluvia de confeti cayó sobre nosotros justo cuando le ayudaba a mi hermano a que se incorporara. ¿Por qué no me lo pude haber imaginado?

—Kaoru…

Una pelinegra se nos abalanzó encima, casi tirándonos al suelo. Una sonrisa radiante decoraba su rostro. ¿Cómo no pude saber que esto iba a pasar?

—¡Hola! —nos saludó al mismo tiempo que intentaba arrancar un fino hilo plateado que se sujetaba con una cosa rara que estaba clavada en el suelo. Si mi Annita veía esto, lo más probable era que estuviéramos muertos al día siguiente. A menos que no le importara que hoy fuera "un día de fiesta", claro—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—…¿Gracias?

Kaoru se echó a reír por lo bajito.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no podía sorprenderlos solo un poco?

—¿Sorprendernos? Estuve a punto de que me diera un infarto, niña —le respondió Hao sarcásticamente.

—Blah, blah, blah. Espero que les guste mi regalito. Se los acabo de tirar en la cama —parecía divertida. Inusualmente divertida por la situación—. No se preocupen. No es nada frágil. Creo.

Conociendo a Kaoru… sí, debería de estar preocupado. Debería. Sin embargo, aquel día era tan raro que se lo dejaría pasar.

Esperaba tener una celebración normal. Ya saben… pastel normal, regalos normales… Pero creo que era demasiado pedir.

Alrededor de las 8 de la mañana ya todos estaban levantados, y debo admitir que me sentía agobiado de tantas felicitaciones. No había abierto los obsequios aún, pero la mayoría de mis amigos me dijeron de qué se trataban algunos, sin poder contener la emoción. Ropa, videojuegos y muchas cosas más. E incluso, una katana súper costosa de parte de Len. Hasta ahorita todo iba bien.

Luego nos sorprendieron con otro detalle: mis amigos, los hermanos Tsukihara, llegaron desde Izumo usando como excusa nuestra pequeña festividad. Kenshin, el chico pelirrojo, lucía tan entusiasmado como lo estaba mi hermanita Kaoru. Y recuerdo que llegué a pensar que tal vez era porque volvía a ver a Kaos. Cuando los dos se despidieron, antes de que regresáramos a Tokio por nuestra investigación sobre chupasangres, se habían mostrado un tanto afectuosos. Y era lógico el motivo de ello. A mi mejor amigo le gustaba mi hermana. Y hasta hace poco descubrí que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Entonces, como buen amigo que era, le dije a Kenshin que se animara a declarársele. No. No hubo declaración… pero supongo que el beso que se dieron enfrente de todos es una clara señal de que tienen una relación afectiva.

Y la otra sorpresa es que a las tres de la tarde llegaron mis padres acompañados de mis abuelos. No entendía como podía caber tanta gente en una pensión. Teníamos suerte de que el lugar no era tan pequeño. O, si no, no sé cómo le hubiéramos hecho.

Mamá se llevó a Hao a la cocina, mientras que yo me quedé con Miki en la sala. Él sonreía entre nervioso y divertido. Ahora entiendo de dónde sacó Kaoru su peculiar personalidad.

—Así que dieciséis años, ¿eh?

—No sé si soy yo, o todo el mundo está más emocionado que nosotros dos —bromeé. Mikihisa echó la cabeza para atrás en una carcajada—. ¿Qué tanto nos ocultan todos ustedes?

—¿Recuerdas que te pregunté que querías de regalo?

—Sí, y te dije que no quería absolutamente nada. Aunque, pensándolo bien… unos cuantos billetitos no nos vendrían tan mal.

—Si te doy el dinero y otra cosa más, lo más probable es que me mataras. Y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que esa idea pasará por tu cabeza cuando veas lo que te regalaré.

—Dime que no derrochaste dinero en nosotros —le supliqué, torciendo el gesto. Mi padre tenía aspecto de que lo acababa de tomar por sorpresa.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, tu madre me ayudó a pagarlo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Hao entró con Keiko a la sala de estar y estaba igual de confundido que yo. Keiko y Mikihisa esbozaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mikihisa lanzó algo por el aire, e instintivamente lo atrapé antes de que cayera al suelo. Abrí las manos con cuidado, encontrándome con unas llaves.

—Felicidades. Espero que les guste.

—…¿nos regalan una casa?

Ante aquello, nuestros padres se mostraron más divertidos aún.

—No, pero es una lástima que no los hayan traído por el momento.

Entonces me acordé de las pistas de Kaoru: no era un ser viviente y eran dos "ellos". Esas dos pistas me parecieron absurdas. Y también me había dicho que eran nuevos modelos y eran fenomenales. El mío era negro (¿por qué no naranja?) y el de Hao rojo. Todos los chicos del mundo darían lo que fuera por tener uno de ellos… unos autos.

—Dime que no gastaron mucho —repetí, pasmado. Viniendo de mis padres, no podía creer que de verdad se hayan molestado en gastar tanto dinero en nosotros—. ¿Cuánto costaron?

Hao miraba sus llaves con aturdimiento. Tampoco podía creer que nos hubieran regalado un auto. Uno para cada uno.

—¿Qué marca…

—Costaron… no creo que quieran saberlo —Genial. Eso sólo hacía sentirme peor—. Y respecto a la marca… bien, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, de todos modos. Ferrari.

Resultó ser un Ferrari 599 GTO. Ahora me lamentaba haberlos acompañado a la agencia cuando papá andaba buscando un auto para reemplazar el anterior. Nos habíamos perdido —de tan grande que era el lugar—, y cuando nos encontraron, nos hallaron viendo ese modelo de automóvil. Me gustaban esos autos, no lo voy a negar. ¡Son geniales! Empero, no me siento a gusto de que despilfarren dinero por un capricho mío. Nunca me ha gustado.

Después noté que Anna me estaba llamando. ¿Qué querría decirme? Me levanté, dando una excusa poco original, y la seguí por el largo tramo de escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso.

—Sólo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien entre nosotros —me dijo nomás estuvimos cerca de su dormitorio.

—¿Porqué no habría de estarlo? —inquirí. No entendía el motivo por el que ella estaba tan alicaída.

Anna sonrió, y esa alegría no se logró reflejar en sus ojos.

—No te di nada.

—Oye, no importa —le resté importancia al asunto, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa—. No hay ningún problema con eso. ¿No recuerdas? Yo dije que prefería un beso y un abrazo.

—No tenía ahorrado nada, ni siquiera monedas… Lo siento. Pero no te preocupes —me consoló, como si yo de veras lo lamentara. Dio un paso al frente con decisión—. Igual tengo algo para ti.

—No hace falta, enserio.

—No seas tan modesto.

Para entonces ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de mí. La distancia entre nosotros se había reducido tanto, que nuestros rostros estaban separados por milímetros. Pude ver como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, y su aliento me hacía cosquillas en el rostro. Sólo me deje llevar…

¡Por Dios, estaba besando a Anna! No podía creerlo… ¡Hao tenía razón, después de todo! En verdad le gustaba a mi prometida. Una sensación de alivio me embargó. Y otras cosas así estaba pensando mientras yo la besaba a ella. Para ser nuestro primer beso no estuvo tan mal. Fue un beso dulce al principio, que después se convirtió en uno muy apasionado. Desde hace seis años que yo sentía algo por ella, y hasta hoy estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

Maldije al oxígeno por provocar que nos separáramos. Hasta se me había olvidado respirar, de tanta felicidad que sentía. Mi Annita estaba un poco ruborizada, pero eso sólo la hacía verse más hermosa.

—¿Y bien?...¿Te gustó mi regalo?

—Nada mal —dije en tono de broma, y Anna se echó a reír. Tal y como lo hacía en presencia de pocas personas. Ella era como era conmigo, con mis dos hermanos y con Evolet. ¡Era un logro! Estaba feliz de que no tuviera miedo de mostrarse tal cual era, al menos con unas cuantas personas—. Oye Annita… sé que estamos comprometidos y todo ese rollo. Sin embargo, creo que no pierdo nada con preguntártelo. Anna, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Ella sonrió, esta vez de diferente manera. Creo que lo hizo en la forma en que lo hace una pareja de enamorados.

—Pensé que ya estábamos juntos, después de todo esto. Por supuesto, Yoh. Me encantaría ser tu novia.

* * *

Me dejé caer en el sofá, al lado de mi gemelo. Llevaba en el cuello un collar con un dije divisible. Únicamente llevaba puesta la pieza del yang. Se me hacía tan familiar aquel collar.

—Evolet me lo dio —me contestó al notar que la curiosidad se reflejaba en mi rostro—. Aquel día sólo llevaba puesto el ying, ¿lo recuerdas? Me dijo que era lo único que tenía de su padre. No lo quise aceptar cuando escuché esas palabras, mas insistió tanto que no pude negarme. También me contó que, aunque nunca lo conoció, que a él le hubiera encantado que estuviera en las manos del chico indicado.

—¡Te dije! ¡Te dije que le gustabas a ella!

—No me dijo nada en especial…

—¡Pero es como una declaración! Sólo es de analizarlo bien, Hao.

A pesar de ser nuestro primer cumpleaños que celebrábamos juntos, no estuvo tan mal después de todo. Nos regalamos lo mismo, teníamos autos nuevos, Annita era mi novia, Evolet se estaba abriendo un poco más hacia mi hermano… y al final nuestros abuelos nos dejaron helados con un par de boletos de avión. A cualquier destino. Después de eso, transmitieron un anuncio en la televisión: AeroException se presentaba en las Vegas dentro de tres meses. ¡Siempre quise ir a las Vegas! ¡Iríamos a otro concierto de ellos por tercera vez!

Dieciséis años de edad… a ver qué locuras hacíamos para nuestro cumpleaños decimoséptimo. Sólo el tiempo lo decidiría.

* * *

¡Heme aquí! *-* Rápido, ¿verdad? Simplemente no podía dejar pasar un día como este. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yoh y Hao! *-* Les prometo que hoy me tomaré con más seriedad este fic. No puedo estarme retrasando, sino nunca lo terminaré a tiempo :S Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Casi lo olvidaba! Esta vez sí será enserio. Como quiero incorporar nuevos OCs (solo uno más) ya no saldrán Kenshin ni sus hermanitas gemelas xD ¡Todo por el bien de esta historia!

Gracias **Vampire Mirella **(por tus reviews en los capítulos 3 y 4… de verdad lamento no haber visto tu review antes de que publicara T.T)**, RRBZfanX3 **(me gusta tu nuevo Nick, Clary ^^)**, umiko akemi **y **Saiyufan** por los reviews. También le doy las gracias a todo aquel que esté leyendo este fic. Sin ustedes esto no sería nada.

¡Nos vemos! ^^


	6. La profecía de los No muertos

**Pesadillas de un vampiro**

**6**

**La profecía de los No muertos**

**Yoh Asakura**

Generalmente yo adoraba el clima frío. Siempre me ha gustado más que el calor. Amaba la nieve, aquellas brisas de lo más refrescantes. Pero ese día la temperatura estaba de lo más terrible; tuvimos la temporada invernal más cruda de toda la historia. Bueno… la segunda si no contamos el día en el que tuve mi primer encuentro con un hijo de la noche —un vampiro. Con todas esas investigaciones ya se me está quedando toda esa jerga mítica—. Si bien no nos encontrábamos en la misma situación, ya que en esa ocasión Hao y yo estuvimos a punto de ser la cena de un chupasangre. Ahora mi hermanita Kaoru se encontraba en una batalla, la cual decidiría si entraba en el torneo o no. Observé, alegre de tener el oráculo virtual que descansaba en mi brazo: aquel artefacto color naranja que nos sería de gran utilidad para la "Shaman Fight". Hao miraba con una sonrisa la escena de la pelea. Kaoru estaba dando una gran batalla en ese momento.

—Te quedan dos minutos —previno Silver con seriedad. Kaoru fue lanzada por los aires desde una altura de 4 metros y había caído de pie, con la agilidad de un conejo. Yami, su espíritu acompañante, posesionaba con fervor la hoz que su dueña tenía en sus manos.

—_Mierda…_

—¡Niña! —la reprendí— ¿Que es ese lenguaje?

Kaoru rió por lo bajo, liberándose por un instante de la presión que tanto la atormentaba.

—A Hao no le dices nada —saltó haciendo un ligero puchero entretanto volvía a contraatacar.

—¿Quién dice?

—¡Yo!

—Yo si fuera tú me apresurara, Kaos —dijo como si nada mi hermano mayor. Kaoru frunció un poco el entrecejo a la vez que intentaba concentrarse.

Yo sabía que ella podía ganar esa batalla, estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Quiero decir… ya se había enfrentado a situaciones complicadas y siempre supo cómo salir adelante. Ella se dio a golpes con unas chicas sólo porque quedaba una entrada ir al estreno de una película, hace unos cuantos años atrás. Si pudo hacer eso —y vaya que se metió en un gran embrollo—, ¿por qué no iba a poder ganarle a un oficial de la tribu Apache? Kaoru le logró asestar un buen golpe, sin embargo no logró que Silver deshiciera su posesión.

—Un minuto…

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —noté que mi "adorable" hermanita menor cada vez se estresaba más y más. Bajó la mirada hacia su guadaña, la cual emanaba poder espiritual por doquier. La esencia que salía del arma era entre negra y morada, mas ahora ese furyoku estaba más reducido que hace diez minutos atrás—. Maldición…

—¡Kaos! —grité a todo pulmón. Ella volteó a verme, probablemente esperanzada. Se me había venido una idea a la mente—. ¡Prisión infernal!

Me fijé que hubo un brillo en sus ojos hubo un brillo alentador. Asintió enérgicamente entretanto sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa entre aliviada y un poco maléfica.

—Prisión infernal.

De pronto, Silver se tensó. Cosa que parecía imposible, pues él era un shaman imponente. Unas largas cadenas brillantes lo sujetaban a la superficie húmeda, impidiéndole moverse. Kaoru se movió ágilmente hacia donde el Apache se encontraba, y con su hoz le lanzó un ataque que hizo que Silver cayera al suelo, logrando de este modo que su posesión de objetos desapareciera.

—Guau —exclamó una sorprendida Evolet. Luego, una sonrisa radiante apareció en su níveo rostro—. ¡Felicidades, Kaoru!

—¡Gracias, Evolet! —la chica le devolvió la sonrisa—. Ahora sólo queda una cosa por hacer… ¡Silver, dame mi oráculo!

—Tuviste una buena batalla —admitió, sonriendo con derrota. De sus ropas sacó un oráculo virtual de color negro—. Shamanes así son los que queremos en este torneo. Toma, te lo mereces.

Ver a mi hermanita brincando de un lado a otro fue una escena que jamás podré olvidar. ¿Por qué? Ella quería ser una de las participantes de este legendario combate para demostrarle tanto a sí misma como a los demás que, aunque ella parecía una joven indefensa, podía lograr a hacer grandes cosas en la vida. Kaoru había sido la última que se enfrentó a un oficial para clasificar. Aún sigo sin saber por qué, pero yo fui el primero en combatir.

La pelea de Evolet había estado interesante. Lástima que fue en el mismo lapso de tiempo que la de Hao. Misma semana, mismo día… misma hora. Lo que hicimos fue grabar ambas peleas para así rememorar aquellos momentos. Yo estuve en la de mi hermano, que no duró ni cinco minutos.

Evolet tenía un espíritu acompañante muy poderoso. Mica era una pequeña gatita mágica de dos colas… cuyos ataques eran increíbles. Una nekomata muy fuerte.

Y como siempre, Len fue el encargado de romper la burbuja de felicidad de alguno del grupo.

—No estuvo mal, pero es obvio que tus golpes son débiles a comparación de los míos. Yami es un conejo insignificante —el nombrado se manifestó, y no muy contento que digamos. Sus rojas mejillas parecían que estaban a punto de echar chispas, y un aura negra rodeaba su cuerpo vibrante—, en cambio Basón es un antiguo guerrero chino que murió honrando a su nación. Yami debió perecer en una carnicería…

—Escucha, cariño —interrumpió su perorata Kaoru, enarcando una ceja en señal de interés—. Si estás celoso sólo dilo —bromeó ella—. No te voy a comer. Yo no como niños. Bueno… pensándolo bien, todo podría cambiar con una fuente de chocolate, crema chantilly y un poco de esas chispitas de colores…

—Kaoru —la miré feo mientras ésta se echaba a reír.

Humor marca Asakura. Debí de habérmelo imaginado antes.

—Oye, tal vez mis poderes sean un poco cambiantes. No obstante, eso no significa que sea una completa debilucha.

Ya no me sorprendía al ver el lado arrogante de mi amigo. Cuando peleó contra Kalim, él estaba más que preparado. Su combate duró nueve minutos exactos. A Kaoru le encantaba molestarlo, y al final Len siempre venía saliendo con su típico parloteo de que él era el mejor y blah blah blah.

—¿Estás admitiendo que soy más fuerte que tú? —preguntó él con interés. Mi hermanita sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez.

—Si ya acabaste con todo ese parloteo, Kaos, ahora únicamente nos queda decidir cuál será el día en el que partimos rumbo a Norte América —comentó Hao.

Y mi hermano tenía razón. Ahora ya todos teníamos nuestro boleto de entrada a la Aldea Apache y, obviamente, al torneo que se llevaría a cabo una vez estando ahí. Sabía que era un lugar lleno de misterios. Mi abuelo solía contarme historias cuando era pequeño: sobre los Grandes Espíritus, los afortunados que tenían el honor de llevar el título de "Shaman King", algunas de las tradiciones de esa reservada cultura… e incluso llegó a relatarme una antigua profecía. Tan remota que creo que tiene milenios de ser transmitida de generación en generación. Yo tenía mis dudas sobre esa conjetura. ¿Y cómo no tenerlas si ya han pasado miles de años desde que fue revelada a los shamanes de entonces?

—Oye Yoh… —Manta se acercó aún más hacia mí. Comprendí que, lo que sea que me fuera a decir, no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta. Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura. Mi mejor amigo "humano" iba susurrando palabra por palabra a una velocidad increíble, que aún me pregunto cómo fue que yo le había entendido—. ¿Crees que yo pueda acompañarlos en su viaje?

—¿Qué si puedes venir? Claro que puedes, peque. Además, si mal no recuerdo tú también estás inscrito en el torneo —le acordé completamente feliz con la idea de que mi amigo pudiera participar en ese importantísimo evento. Estaba seguro de que él llegaría lejos, pues ya llevaba bastante tiempo entrenando con Anna y, además, tenía un espíritu acompañante muy fuerte: un amigo de Amidamaru. Mosuke—. ¡Esto será increíble!

—Lo sé —coincidió él, divertido de la situación.

—Serás la sensación en Estados Unidos —bromeé. Manta parpadeó, un poco confundido—. Eres bastante fuerte. ¡Las chicas caerán rendidas ante ti!

—¡YOH! —me eché a reír ante la expresión de su rostro.

—Yoh, enano cabezón; apresúrense —habló Annita. Manta se detuvo en seco, afligiéndome en el proceso.

Empero, lo único que gritó fue…

—¡No soy enano, ni cabezón!

—Te dije. Te lo dije, Lucian. Esa estúpida Asakura aprobó ese tonto _examen_ Darkar no estará nada complacido.

* * *

El chico que iba al lado de Jeanne simulaba estar prestando atención, sin embargo su mente divagaba en cosas mucho más importantes: la chica que le había robado el corazón. Aún no entendía cómo era posible de que ella no estuviera enamorada de él. Se sentía triste, no podía evitarlo.

Era un muchacho muy bien parecido: alto, de piel bronceada, sus cabellos eran de color café y sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro.

—No deberías de subestimarla —le aconsejó el muchacho misterioso—. Parece ser una chica con grandes habilidades. Cosa que, debo admitirlo, no me sorprende. Viniendo de una familia ancestral de shamanes, que saben más de shamanismo que cualquier otro clan de Japón. Del mundo, incluso. Esa Kaoru es shaman muy fuerte. Aunque no es nada, comparada con el resto de sus amigos. Mucho menos con sus hermanos mayores gemelos… otro que no es tan poderoso es ese Manta… y la chiquilla Tamamura.

—¡Ugh! Ellos son de lo más desagradables —aseguró la Renault con una mueca en su pálido rostro. Sus ojos carmesí brillaron en señal de desafío.

—Lo dice la vampiresa que parecía sentir una atracción por ellos. _Son de lo más apuestos…_

—¡Cállate, Trueblood! Son unos humanos incompetentes, sí que lo son.

¡Qué chica más terca!, pensó Lucian. Jeanne insistía en que ellos no servían para nada. ¡Pero si había visto sus batallas con sus propios ojos! La chica estuvo presente en ambas peleas, vio que eran extremadamente poderosos. Y, aún así, seguía sin admitir que eran perfectos para lo que fuera que quisiera hacer Darkar. Él no estaba al tanto de todo. Mas, sí sabía que ellos eran el blanco principal, de todo el numeroso grupo de shamanes a quienes consideraban "amigos"

Continuaron caminando entre la espesura. Aquellos árboles eran perfectos para ocultarlos durante un tiempo de la sociedad, pues podía ser riesgoso para ellos andar caminando a tan altas horas de la noche. Sería sospechoso que dos jóvenes adolescentes anduvieran transitando como a eso de las dos de la madrugada.

Era definitivo que amaba _Kyōfu Garden_, por brindarles esa protección.

—Me duele decir esto, pero yo sé que cualquiera de los dos podría ganar ese torneo si se lo proponen, Jeanne. Muy a mi pesar, uno de los dos resultará victorioso. El punto es que yo sí lo admito.

—¿Y si les hacemos una visita en este momento? —soltó de pronto, maléfica. Lucian abrió los ojos a la desmesura, anonadado por la idea de su colega.

—Lo más probable es que estén durmiendo.

—Correcto —y su sonrisa sádica se acentuó, dejando en que pensar al chico de tez dorada.

* * *

—_No eres más que una basura, Yoh._

_¡Oh, por Dios! Tenía que salir de ahí en ese mismo instante. La oscuridad estaba dispuesta a engullirme totalmente, y las voces tenebrosas que surgían a su alrededor no me ayudaban en nada. Busqué a tientas en la penumbra, dispuesto a encontrar algo para impedir que la luz desapareciera por completo de la escena. Rebusqué cualquier fuente de luz__. _

_Intenté aparecer de la nada esa flor que aparecía seguido en mis visiones. La extraña flor de grandes pétalos amarillos. No sabía qué significaba su repentina visión en mis delirios proféticos. Lo único que sabía era que podía serme útil en ese preciso instante, debido a que ese tipo de flora era una fuente de luz blanquecina. Y de la otra cosa que estaba seguro era que __ese era mal momento para perder mis poderes espirituales._

—_Siempre has sido un cero a la izquierda en este mundo, hijo del Diablo._

_No tienes que escucharlos, me decía a mí mismo. Eso lo sabía de sobra. _

…

_Simplemente no podía hacer de caso que no era a mí a quien hablaban. Por más que lo intentara no podía hacerme el sordo._

_De pronto empezaron a formarse rostros a mí alrededor. Uno por uno: Len, Pilika, Tamao, Chocolove, Horo-Horo, Lyserg… mis padres y abuelos… Evolet, Kaoru, Manta… Anna… y finalmente el de mi otra mitad._

—_Hao, ayúdame —supliqué, esperando que no fuera en vano. _

—_No eres más que una escoria. Ni siquiera debiste de haber nacido —el gesto de Hao se tornó sádico. Sólo atiné a mirarlo con profundo horror. No podía ser posible. Mi propio hermano…—. ¿Alguien tan idiota como tú se hace llamar shaman? No me hagas reír, "hermano"_

—_No digas eso —le pedí al borde de las lágrimas. No, dije para mis adentros. No voy a llorar frente a esta gente—. Hao, por favor…_

—_Vete a la mierda, Yoh. Para mí nunca fuiste ni nunca serás mi familia. _

—_No puede ser —susurré, temiendo de que se me quebrara la voz. _

_Todos se echaron a reír, burlándose de mi desgracia. Me levanté y corrí entre las sombras, intentando huir de ese horrible sitio. No obstante, tropecé con un objeto no visible al ojo humano. Las carcajadas se intensificaron al tiempo que intentaba incorporarme. _

—_¡Por favor basta ya! —grité mientras me tapaba los oídos. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro. Me sentía inservible… ¿para qué vivir si nadie en el mundo me quería? Todos me odiaban. Todas las personas pensaban que era un pedazo de porquería._

_Hao se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Con una mano tomó un poco de mis cabellos y me jaló con toda la fuerza posible. Sentía que mi cuero cabelludo iba a sangrar. Las lágrimas siguieron su curso, mostrando toda la tristeza y frustración que sentía._

—_Quisiera tener el honor de matarte, hermanito —me susurró con una voz suplicante, divertida, macabra a mis oídos. Las risotadas de los demás hacían eco en mis oídos—. ¿Me permites hacerlo?_

_Intenté negar con la cabeza; mas Hao intensificó su agarre, provocando que soltara un gemido de dolor._

—_Te prometo que no sentirás dolor alguno —su sonrisa se volvió más y más sádica—. Te juro que esto será rápido, mi querida otra mitad. No hay nada que temer…_

_La mano con la que tenía apretados fuertemente mis cabellos se prendió en fuego. No pude reprimir un grito de agonía al sentir como el fuego empezaba a extinguirme. Los demás me miraban súper emocionados, como si fuera el estreno de una película tan ansiada por todos. _

_Las carcajadas de Hao fueron las que más me aterraron. Se suponía que éramos hermanos… y ahí estaba él, de pie junto a mí contemplando como las llamas me consumían._

—_Dedícate a disfrutar de la función, Yoh. Yo, por mi parte, me estoy divirtiendo más que nunca._

Desperté jadeando, sintiendo que el corazón se me saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Todo había sido un sueño… la más horrible de todas las pesadillas. Sin dejar de pensar en eso tomé mi celular, que yacía en la mesita de noche. Este marcaba las 2:21 A.M. Cuando la pantalla se apagó, la luz de la luna le dio de lleno a mi teléfono. Entonces pude observar mi reflejo: estaba completamente despeinado, mis ojos estaban rojos y un rastro de lágrimas había aparecido en mi rostro. Suspiré entretanto volvía a poner mi celular en su lugar. Sentí que mi respiración estaba regresando a la normalidad.

¿Y si aquello se volvía realidad? Bueno, no creo que mi _Uranai_ se esté volviendo en mi contra. O al menos espero que no. No soportaría que los demás me trataran de aquel modo… tuve suficiente cuando iba a la escuela odiosa en Izumo, cuando tenía seis años.

Traté de incorporarme. Me senté en el futón como pude. Ya no tenía más sueño. Éste se había esfumado por completo. Suspiré de nuevo, recordando que debía de volver a la realidad.

—Sé que estás despierto, Hao.

Él se dio la vuelta en su propio colchón. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente ante el resplandor de la luna. Estaba preocupado.

Hao y yo estábamos compartiendo habitación por unos días. ¿Por qué? Pues hace aproximadamente tres días atrás había tenido una pelea con mi prometida. Ninguno de los dos quería dar el brazo a torcer, por más que yo intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón. Al final a Hao se le concedió que estaba en lo correcto. Mi hermano ganó la disputa… pero Anna ganó algo más. Quemó la cama de Hao y lo amenazó a que durmiera en el patio. Supongo que tuvo suerte cuando convencí a Annita de que lo dejara dormir dentro. "Claro que puede dormir dentro —me había dicho ella—. Pero tendrá que compartir cuarto contigo"

Y henos aquí. Decidí dormir en el suelo, a pocos metros de distancia de él, para que todo fuera más equitativo. El hecho de que yo estuviera durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama calientita, mientras que Hao lo hacía incómodamente en el frío suelo, no se me hacía justo.

—Tuviste una pesadilla —fue todo lo que dijo. Y no era una pregunta. Me lo estaba afirmando con una seriedad que me caló incluso los huesos.

—Así es. Fue… espantoso.

Después de haberle narrado todo y con detalles, seguía más o igual de preocupado. Se acercó más a mí, y sin evitarlo me alejé de él instintivamente. El sueño aún rondaba en mis pensamientos. Quizá con la intención de torturarme hasta el borde de la locura.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla —intentó tranquilizarme como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Él y mi dulce Annita.

_Demonios… _pensé. Se había percatado de mi sorpresiva pero increíblemente normal acción.

—No hay nada que temer.

—No digas eso, que me estás haciendo sentir peor —susurré con el intento de una sonrisa. Gesto que parecía más perturbado. Hao sonrió, sintiéndose un poco apenado.

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros—. Fue mi error. Me olvidé de que eso era parte de mi guión de antagonista en tu pesadilla.

Sin previo aviso, una explosión se escuchó por el lugar, ocasionándonos un ligero sobresalto.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —lancé la pregunta al aire.

Tomé a Harusame a la vez que sentía que mi pulso se aceleraba de pronto. La adrenalina corría por mis venas.

Hao estaba esperándome con una mano en el pomo de la puerta. A toda prisa bajamos el largo tramo de escaleras, como almas que lleva el diablo. Los demás estaban ya afuera, presenciando la escena sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Jeanne estaba flotando en el aire mientras reía malvadamente. En ese momento un aura plateada la rodeaba, haciendo juego con sus extravagantes cabellos. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre nos miraban a cada uno con expresión divertida… hasta que se detuvo en mi hermano, y seguidamente, en mi persona. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, mostrando sin querer sus brillantes dientes inhumanamente afilados.

Un chico estaba a su lado, con los pies sobre la tierra —irónicamente hablando—. Un muchacho moreno (pero algo pálido), de misteriosos ojos azules y cabellos cafés. Era bastante alto, aunque creo que le llevaba una cabeza de ventaja. Ningún espíritu acompañante estaba a su lado, cosa que me extrañó. Sin embargo, sí estaba de pie en una pose de defensa. Se veía hasta cierto punto atemorizante.

—Felicitaciones por haber ingresado en el torneo, mortales.

—Jeanne… creo que has ido demasiado lejos esta vez. Regresemos a casa —le pidió el desconocido—. Tengo que ir a tomar mi sueño de belleza.

Se me hacía que él no actuaba de esa manera en presencia de todos. Por alguna extraña razón, presentía que era por el tipo de ambiente que se había creado ese día. O tal vez, pensé con horror, por la presencia de alguien en ese lugar. ¿Quién? En ese instante no lo sabía.

—Guarda silencio, Lucian —ella lo volteó a ver con una mirada asesina—. ¡Cállate! A menos que tengas algo sensato que decir. De lo contrario, cierra ese inmortal pico tuyo.

—¿Lucian? —preguntó una melodiosa voz. Sonaba sorprendida de que el tal "Lucian" estuviera en ese mismo lugar, en ese preciso momento.

Evolet estaba de pie, un poco alejada de nuestro grupo. Su pijama consistía en un pequeño conjunto de short azul y una blusa de tirantes de color celeste. Sus cabellos se mecían con el viento, en la oscuridad éstos se veían azulados. Sus ojos estaban más dorados que nunca, seguramente por el reflejo de la luna. Por un instante creí que aquella imagen podía hacer volar demasiado la imaginación de Hao. _Quieren pervertir a mi pobre hermano. Ahora me he dado cuenta de ello._

—¿Evolet? —Lucian también estaba aturdido—. No sabía que estarías con estos, nena.

—No soy ninguna nena, Lucian —lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? En especial con… esa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa? —le preguntó con una sonrisa marca registrada. Pude notar de reojo que Hao se tensaba.

—De ninguna manera —su espíritu acompañante, Mica, apareció justo a la par suya. Tenía un aspecto desafiante. Sus ojos rojos se habían convertido en rendijas, como si tuviera desconfianza de aquel muchacho. Su cuerpo color crema hacía creernos que estaba temblando—. Mica, ¿qué sucede?

—Qué aburrimiento tengo. ¿No opinas lo mismo, Shamash?

—Tú cállate, estúpida —la achicó Anna, fulminándola con la mirada. Jeanne le devolvió la mirada de odio que le dirigieron—. ¿Y tú quién demonios te crees, Lucian? Se supone que eres amigo de Evolet, pero no se qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza al estar con la enferma mental de mi prima.

—No es lo que parece, Evolet —trató de explicarse Lucian. Luego, sonrió de lado—. Jeanne es sólo una _amiga_. No le veo nada de malo. Además, tú también estás bien acompañada con ese tonto.

—¿Perdón? —Hao se dirigió a él, tornando el gesto. El Espíritu de Fuego emergió de la nada en su forma chibi. Al parecer, también estaba algo molesto con el chico trigueño, por haber ofendido a su mano.

—¿Y además eres sordo? No entiendo cómo es que Evolet pudo escogerte a ti.

—Hoy sí te mato —Horo y yo tuvimos que sujetarlo antes de que se abalanzara sobre Lucian. Sostenía con fuerza su posesión de objetos, la espada de fuego que tanto afamaba.

—Lucian, sólo somos amigos.

—Te dije que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo, Trueblood —Lucian rodó los ojos. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo si esa Jeanne es tan extraña!—. Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo. Ya-sabes-quién estará furioso.

—Hasta otra —y dicho esto, los dos vampiros desaparecieron en una voluta de humo.

Al día siguiente partiríamos a la Aldea, tal y como habíamos quedado. Aunque al final resultó que ninguno de los 32 jets privados de Len estaban disponibles. Cuando le preguntamos cuál sería el motivo, lo único que nos dijo fue que "eran asuntos privados de la familia Tao" Hao quiso hacer un comentario muy estilo suyo. Por las dudas, se lo impedí.

Horas después descubriría que Lucian y Evolet eran amigos; pero éste se había desaparecido años atrás, sin dar motivo alguno. Los dos se conocían desde que ella era pequeña. Evolet nos contó mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la Aldea que él la había defendido de un grupo de niñas que la consideraban un _monstruo. _Lucian se encargó de ahuyentarlas; y desde entonces se volvieron grandes amigos. La chica no entendía por qué el joven vampiro se había alejado sin decir nada. Y mucho menos le agradaba la idea, comprendí con asombro, de que fuera conocido de Jeanne.

La Aldea Apache estaba muy silenciosa a pesar de que había muchas personas recorriendo el lugar, buscando recuerdos que comprar o simplemente conociendo el lugar y a nuevos shamanes. Algunos no podían evitar hacer alarde de sus poderes: un chico de cabellera verde oliva lanzaba proyectiles hacia el aire mientras una joven se dedicaba a crear campos de fuerza con ayuda de su poder espiritual —parecía muy fuerte—. Otro shaman presumía que era el más fuerte del lugar, sin pelear con nadie en particular. Mi mente automáticamente comparó el ataque con el _Hadouken_ de Ryu. Durante un buen rato añoré aquellos días en los que me sentaba frente al televisor a jugar Street fightery otros juegos más, o cuando veía aquellas series de televisión que "no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo". La frase favorita de Keiko.

Hablando de Keiko, ya me hacía falta verla. Ya habían pasado dos semanas atrás desde la última vez que nos vimos. Todo en ella me hacía extrañarla: desde sus cabellos azabaches, sus orbes oscuras, tez extremadamente pálida… hasta sus comentarios sobre los gustos de los adolescentes de hoy en día y sus insinuaciones de que quizá no me estaba alimentando bien. Los típicos comentarios que toda madre hace.

También echaba de menos a Mikihisa. Cuando se peleaba con mi madre porque la mayoría de veces él nos defendía. Mamá le decía que el único motivo por el cual nos resguardaba de su ira era porque él, mi padre, había sido todo un alborotador en sus tiempos de juventud. Y no creo que sea mentira, ya que eso explicaría un poco la actitud de Kaoru, Hao y la mía. Está más presente en ellos dos que en mi caso, aunque a veces tengo mis momentos.

—Vaya, ya era hora de que vinieran —esa voz casi me provoca un infarto. Era imposible que la dueña de ese afable y cálido timbre de voz estuviera justo en ese preciso instante en la Aldea Apache.

Keiko estaba de pie, regalándonos una dulce sonrisa. Mikihisa estaba a su lado, tomándola de la cintura y, al igual que mamá, nos miraba con orgullo. Los padres de Len también estaban presentes. En y Ran Tao tenían un aire de ser otra feliz pareja. Pero ni los abuelos de Len ni los míos se encontraban ahí en ese extraño pero oportuno tiempo.

—¡Mami! —Kaoru corrió a abrazar a ambos progenitores, quienes le devolvieron el gesto igual de contentos. Tuvieron cuidado de no pulverizarla con su nueva fuerza, claro está.

—¡Hola, señores Asakura! ¡Señores Tao! —se escuchó un coro de voces al unísono. Seguramente aquello no se volvería a repetir hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

—¿Y para nosotros no hay abrazo? —quiso saber Hao con inocencia. Mikihisa se echó a reír y movió los labios. A pesar de que las palabras fueron inaudibles para mí, pude percibir por el movimiento lo que nos trató de decir: "vengan acá" —. No sabía que vendrían hasta Norteamérica. ¿Y los abuelos? ¿Por qué no vinieron?

—El viaje podía haber resultado muy peligroso para ellos, cariño —opinó una angustiada Keiko. Arqueé una ceja ante su respuesta—. No fue nada fácil volar hasta este sitio. Tuvimos suerte de que un viejo amigo decidiera darnos un aventón. Si no hubiera estado en Japón en ese mismo instante, quizá no habríamos podido estar aquí.

—No nos estarán ocultando algo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Luego les explico —mamá buscó con la mirada algo… o alguien. Y entonces vi venir lo que estaba a punto de decirnos. Se arrodilló hasta quedar a nuestra altura (los zapatos de tacón la convertían en una mujer mucho más alta de lo que era. Nos superaba por poco la estatura)—. Hay mucha aglomeración para contarles ese _secreto _tan abiertamente. Encontremos un lugar más o menos tranquilo y luego charlamos.

—¡Hola chicos!

Jun, la hermana mayor de Len, venía acompañada por nada más ni nada menos que el entrenador de la escuela: Lee Bruce Long. Todos los que asistíamos a Tamashi no Jigen sabíamos que él era el único maestro que no estaba del todo _vivo… _No, no era un vampiro. Lee había perecido a manos de un miembro de la dinastía Tao, mas al parecer no tenía muy buenas relaciones con los padres de mi amigo. Y ahora él era algo así como un zombie. Sólo que hasta ese día me enteré de esto. Antes de llegar a Norteamérica no sabía siquiera que Lee Bruce Long estuviera involucrado amistosamente con Jun Tao.

—¿Profesor Lee? —Jun rió quedamente cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.

—¿Profesor? —él le regaló una sonrisa divertida. Volteé a ver a mis amigos con la esperanza de que sólo se tratara de una alucinación. Cuando percibí la expresión de sus rostros me di cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún engaño.

—Verán, muchachos. Sé que este año fue de locos para todos en la escuela, y que ustedes sólo me conocían por ser el _entrenador _Lee. ¿Conocen mi historia, cierto? Fui un actor de películas de artes marciales, prácticas de lucha por las cuales casi enloquecí. Pero morí en un "trágico accidente". Bueno, resulta que un shaman que envidiaba mis tácticas de lucha me asesinó. Luego la noticia de mi homicidio llegó a oídos de los demás miembros de la dinastía Tao, y Ching Tao vio reflejada su oportunidad. Él quería que yo, un famoso luchador de artes marciales, fuera el espíritu acompañante de Jun. Y todos estos años permanecí a su lado, no porque me obligaran a hacerlo, sino porque descubrí que Jun era una shaman excepcional. Además de que ella se comportó muy bien conmigo. No usaba sus poderes para convertirme en un Kyonshi, un cuerpo controlado. En un principio lo hacía, mas al final se percató de que lo que hacía estaba mal.

No podía creer que mi profesor de educación física me estuviera contando su vida como si nada. Los Tao y mis padres iban delante de nosotros. Se les notaba que estaban teniendo una conversación muy entretenida.

—Hace dos años decidí buscar un empleo que se relacionara con enseñarle a estudiantes, pues siempre quise ayudarlos a perfeccionar sus ataques para cuando se vieran en la necesidad de combatir. Jun me lo permitió, pues ella estuvo lejos de China durante varios meses.

Hao fue el primero en hablar. Los demás parecíamos que no estábamos dispuestos para hacerlo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que, de ahora en adelante, nos irá mejor en su materia? —una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios.

Lee le devolvió el gesto, complacido ante el comentario de mi hermano.

—No lo creo, pero buen intento.

—Bueno, nada perdía con probarlo.

— ¡Ah! Y llámenme sólo Lee. Eso de profesor se oye muy formal —el espíritu de Jun se encogió de hombros—. Nunca me gustaron las formalidades. Ni siquiera cuando estuve realmente vivo.

—Oye, Lee… ¿qué traes ahí? —inquirió un curioso Lyserg. Lee miró el montón de papeles que traía bajo su brazo de tono azul pálido.

—¿Esto? —Lee miró el montón de papeles que traía bajo su brazo de tono azul pálido—. Pues la directora me dijo que los repartiera. Tomen, hay suficientes para todos…

—¡NO! —gritó Kaoru, contemplando horrorizada la página de papel bond. La miré extrañado antes de dirigir mi vista hacia el papel impreso.

_Tamashi no Jigen __High School_

_Tokio, Japón, Asia__ Oriental._

_Queridos padres de familia: _

_Espero que este lapso de tiempo en el cual se llevará a cabo el evento más importante para los de nuestra especie, el torneo de shamanes, les sea útil no sólo para concentrarse en ganar el Torneo entre Shamanes; sino también para disfrutar de una diversión sana en familia._

_Esta institución está orgullosa de tener alumnos de tan alto prestigio, y no le sorprendería a nuestro personal docente y a los miembros del cuerpo estudiantil que uno de nuestros alumnos resulte electo para llevar un cargo como lo es ser el próximo Shaman King. Los Grandes Espíritus tendrían la mayor de las suertes si alguien de esta escuela fuera el ganador de tan magnánimo acontecimiento._

_Por tal motivo, aprovecho este medio para informarles que las clases se reanudarán el día cuarto del sexto mes del presente año. Deseamos inculcar a nuestros jóvenes en las artes del shamanismo y poder integrarlos en la sociedad humana, y no veo inconveniente alguno en que aprovechen este tiempo para adquirir más conocimientos. Nuestra institución es la de mayor prestigio en nuestro continente, y por ende, en todo el mundo. De esta manera no permitiremos que se nos desplace del primer lugar en la lista de escuelas de shamanes a nivel mundial. _

_Espero gocen de buena salud, y que nuestros hijos vengan el día mencionado anteriormente con las energías suficientes para obtener nuevas percepciones del mundo que les rodea._

_Atte. _

_Yurippe Ichijou._

_Directora._

—¡Qué no jodan…!

—¡Hao!

—A nadie le gusta ir a la escuela en "vacaciones", mamá —defendí a mi hermano. Él me dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento. Nuestra madre arqueó una ceja, sorprendida de nuestra actitud.

—Pues nadie ha dicho que éstas serían unas vacaciones.

—Pero igual no es justo —soltó una indignada Kaoru a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Y quién dice que la vida es justa? —mamá sonrió burlonamente. Sonreímos de igual forma en respuesta a aquello.

Presentía que algo iría a ocurrir en es mismo día. No sabía con exactitud si sería algo bueno o malo, sin embargo intuía que lo más probable era que fuera algo que me cambiaría la vida.

En ese mismo momento Silver hizo presencia en el lugar. No llevaba puestas sus ropas apaches, sino que vestía como cualquier persona normal. Se asemejaba a cualquier humano común y corriente, y no a alguien que forma parte de una cultura ancestral de shamanes.

Percibí que no dejaba de quitarnos la mirada a mi hermano y a mí. ¿El asunto tendría que ver con nosotros? Sólo esperaba que no fuese algo malo nefasto para nuestra persona.

—Goldva me envió a buscarlos. Ella desea hablar con ustedes dos —nos informó. Nos volteamos a ver muy desconcertados. No parecía que fuera el mismo Silver que me enfrenté para clasificar en la Shaman Fight. Cuando vio que todos se acercaban a él, al igual que nosotros, les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran—. El asunto le concierne a ellos nada más. Lo lamento.

—Pues si tiene que ver con ellos, también nos interesa a nosotros —Anna estaba muy decidida, y sus palabras demostraban que ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

Silver suspiró. Empezaba a ser el de antes, por lo que pude notar.

—Está bien, pueden venir —se dio la vuelta para iniciar la caminata hasta el punto de reunión—. Sólo que después no digan que no se los advertí.

* * *

—Clasificó toda la pandilla de los Asakura, ¿verdad? —Darkar parecía muy interesado en la respuesta. Sus ojos color topacio azul pasaban de Jeanne a Lucian, evaluando a cada uno con su mirada penetrante. Jeanne tragó duro, temerosa de la reacción de su señor—. Desde un principio sabía que esos gemelos me serían de gran utilidad en el futuro, pero jamás pensé que los demás estuvieran a la altura de ustedes…

—¿A nuestra altura? Perdone mi insolencia, amo Darkar; es sólo que… por un momento creí que usted estaba completamente seguro de que ellos son igual de poderosos que nosotros, mi señor.

—Pues escuchaste bien —Darkar sonrió burlón al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos violetas—. No son nada en comparación a ellos dos, aunque sí son muy fuertes. Ya verás que en cuestión de tiempo ese Manta, Tamao y Kaoru serán igual de consistentes. Incluso Pilika, la hermana de Horokeu podría llegar a desarrollar sus poderes shamaníacos.

—Te lo dije, Renault —Lucian le dedicó una mueca, gesto que ella correspondió.

—Ya cállate, Trueblood.

—¿Ya partieron a la famosísima Aldea Apache? —cuestionó el vampiro líder, a quien todo esto le causaba mucha curiosidad. Jeanne asintió con fervor, entusiasmada de que su líder no le hubiese hecho daño alguno.

—Así es. Creo que hoy arribaron en tierra apache.

—Su vuelo partió a las 19:30 P.M del día de ayer —le informó una radiante Jeanne—. Si no hubo percances antes de su vuelo, entonces el avión en el que viajaban debió de haber aterrizado a eso de las cinco y media de la tarde, hora de Arizona. Si hablamos de la hora de aquí, aterrizaron a eso de las nueve de la mañana.

—Por lo visto viajaron en clase ejecutiva. Ninguno de los jets de la dinastía Tao se encontraba disponible —Lucian sonrió con diversión—. Ese chico Tao me cayó bien, me agrada su carácter.

—Y, porque los dos son tan modestos, su amiguito procedente de China les afirmó que el viaje sería como parte de su regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Evolet ya forma parte del grupo? —Darkar se divirtió con el cambio repentino de la expresión del chico vampiro. Lucian inmediatamente clavó la vista en el suelo—. Me imaginé que cuando fueran a Izumo se la iban a querer arrastrar hasta Fumbari. Ese torneo será una buena demostración de las habilidades de cada uno de los que conforman ese intrigante equipo.

—¿Hasta la chica Swan? —Jeanne tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Su líder parecía cada vez más divertido de las circunstancias de ese preciso momento.

—Hasta Evolet Swan —caminó por toda la sala mientras buscaba un objeto con la mirada, una cosa desconocida para los adolescentes inmortales. Tomó un pequeño cofre con ambas manos y lo colocó en la mesa—. Aquí se encuentra mi más preciada posesión. Supongo que tienen suerte de que esté de tan buen humor el día de hoy y se los quiera mostrar.

Darkar revolvió el contenido del baúl, ansioso de tener en sus manos aquella valiosa reliquia.

Un antiguo medallón acaparaba la atención de todos los presentes. Era de color oro, en cuyo centro estaba depositado un enorme cristal más brillante que la estrella con mayor resplandor del firmamento mismo.

—¿Acaso no es maravilloso? —Darkar lo contemplaba como si fuera lo más hermoso del planeta.

—Depende, amo —el susodicho la fulminó con la mirada—. Es decir… es sólo un medallón. No tiene nada de especial. ¿Formará parte de una colección de joyas inservibles o es algo de gran utilidad para la supervivencia del clan?

—Dentro de poco sabrás la respuesta a tu pregunta, querida Jeanne.

La francesa y Lucian se quedaron viendo por donde había salido su jefe, con muchas interrogantes en sus cabezas.

* * *

Ya me estaba hartando de tanto caminar. ¿Qué tan lejos quedaba el lugar a donde teníamos que ir? Iba escuchando música con el iPod que me regaló mi tía por mi cumpleaños. No le había metido ninguna canción de Bob porque hice una apuesta con los demás: a ver que tanto aguantaba sin escuchar las típicas tonadas del que alguna vez fue mi artista preferido. Creo que me estaba yendo bastante bien, si omitimos eso de que algunas canciones me sacaban de quicio o simplemente no podía acostumbrarme a ellas. Menos mal que mi querido AeroException estaba ahí para cambiarme un poco el humor. Contadas eran las veces que me deleitaba con la música de ellos, pues los demás querían que probara algo _nuevo._

—¿Qué estás escuchando? —Hao estaba muy suspicaz desde el día de la apuesta. Se me hacía gracioso el hecho de que desconfiara de mi fuerza de voluntad.

—Party rock anthem.

—_Party rock is in the house tonight… _—no hubo necesidad de voltear a ver para saber quién era el que la había entonado momentos atrás. Kaoru. Se echó a reír al ver las caras de todos.

—_Everybody just have a good time _—le seguí el juego.

Sonreí a sentir que las miradas se clavaban en mí. ¡Ja! Esos 200 yens serían míos.

…

—_Shake that! _

—En fin —Incluso Silver parecía divertido de nuestro breve momento de locura—. Será mejor que apagues eso. Ya estamos llegando.

—Eso fue lo que nos dijiste hace media hora —le recordó un aburrido Lyserg.

—Pero esta vez es enserio. Faltan aproximadamente dos kilómetros para entrar en territorio sagrado. No se preocupen —torció el gesto al ver que nos empezábamos a desanimar de nuevo—. El cuartel de nuestra jefa está mucho más cerca que eso.

Apagué el reproductor de música con desgano, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el panorama comenzaba a cambiar. Ya no frecuentaban tantas personas a medida que avanzábamos en territorio desconocido para nosotros; excepto para Silver, claro. A lo lejos se podía divisar un edificio de aspecto rústico, con mucha cinta amarilla que nos impedía entrar en el recinto. "Precaución. Prohibido el paso"

El sitio me estaba dando mala espina. ¿Qué habría ahí dentro? Siempre que veía esa cinta era porque en esa área se había cometido algún asesinato, o por algún bache de aspecto misterioso.

Silver alzó la mano entretanto las hojas de los árboles se movían con más fuerza, al compás del viento.

Y, como por arte de magia, la edificación se transformó. La banda de precaución había desaparecido, y el edificio se veía enorme a comparación de cómo estaba anteriormente. El grafiti se había esfumado junto con toda la mugre, dando la impresión de que no hubo ningún acto de vandalismo en ese sector. Con un gesto nos indicó que pasáramos. Nos adentramos en la estructura que, minutos antes, parecía querer derrumbarse. Aún seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual el interior de la edificación era como el de una cueva.

Hao chasqueó los dedos para que una pequeña llama apareciera en la palma de su mano.

—Continúen caminando. Y traten de no separarse.

—_Como si fuera eso posible _—escuché que alguien comentó. Inmediatamente reparé en el dueño de aquel pensamiento. Hao.

—_¿Asustado? _—mi gemelo sonrió con sorna.

—_Para nada. ¿Y tú?_

—_¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Este es el lugar más placentero que he conocido en toda mi vida._

—_Si por placentero quieres decir que está para hacerse del miedo _—Hao me seguía la corriente mientras intentaba seguir sus pasos, procurando no mantenerme lejos de él—_, te doy toda la razón. Jamás me había sentido tan confortable en un sitio desconocido._

—No se queden atrás —nos reprendió el apache.

—Silver, perdóname si te molesta mi comentario, pero… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE IR MÁS RÁPIDO SI TENEMOS QUE BAJAR UN MILLÓN DE GRADAS!

—Hao… —le previne. Me volteó a ver, nada contento con la interrupción.

—¡Es que es cierto! Me frustra bajar este montón de…

Jamás supe cómo terminaría la oración, pues me quedé igual de anonadado que mi otra mitad.

Era increíble que, a pesar de que dejamos a un lado la escalinata de piedra, el recinto aún fuera idéntico al interior de una caverna. Había una enorme pantalla que colgaba de la pared frontal, y en las laterales reposaban pantallas del tamaño de mini-laptop; todas ellas seguían las acciones que realizaban los shamanes que provenían de varios países del mundo, por todo el territorio apache.

La líder de la tribu Apache, Goldva, nos estaba esperando de pie frente a la pantalla gigante. Por un momento creí que no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, puesto que miraba atentamente las imágenes que transmitía el gran televisor.

—Los Grandes Espíritus me avisaron que vendrían pronto—se dio la vuelta para encararnos—. Nunca pensé que su llegada fuera tan inmediata.

Nos invitó a tomar asiento con un ligero ademán. Aún no entendía cómo podían haber sillas de cuero negro en una aldea tan… apegada a sus tradiciones.

—¿Saben el motivo por el cual los mandé a llamar? —inquirió ella al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos de sus nudosas manos.

—La verdad… no —negué un poco sorprendido. Me comenzaba a dar pánico estar en ese lugar de aspecto tétrico. ¿Por qué demonios no iba ya al grano? Presentía que el asunto que se trataría no sería nada agradable.

Goldva suspiró con cansancio para después volver a estar de pie. Avanzó a paso seguro hasta llegar al lugar donde la encontramos de primero: el televisor de gran tamaño. Las imágenes que se estaban emitiendo eran sobre un enorme grupo de shamanes. Haciendo calculos deduje que podrían ser ocho en su totalidad. Me pareció haber visto una cabellera café entre el la multitud, pero en ese momento pensé que tal vez no había visto bien y estaba mirando cosas que no eran.

—¿Alguno de ustedes conoce la profecía? —y, dicho eso, nos dirigió una mirada lúgubre a todos los presentes.

Tragué duro. Claro que conocía la profecía . Ya estaba familiarizado con ella desde hace años.

—¿Cuál profecía? —demandó Manta. Al sentir el vistazo que le dio la jefa de los Apaches, decidió silenciarse por un rato. El pobre tenía las piernas como si fueran de gelatina.

—La profecía de los No muertos —expresé con seriedad. A Goldva se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar mi respuesta.

Sin embargo, al parecer casi nadie sabía de que trataba aquel auspicio. Salvo Silver, Goldva, mis padres (que tenían un aspecto de que los hubiesen espantado) y yo. A Kaoru aún no se la habían contado porque les daba temor de que no tuviera la edad suficiente para asimilar algo tan catastrófico como lo era el tema que se trataría a continuación.

—La profecía de los No muertos —explicó Goldva—, es un vaticinio que fue escrito por nuestros ancestros shamanes 6000 años atrás de nuestra era. Algunos clanes se han encargado de transmitir esta predicción hecha por un representante de los dioses en La Tierra, de generación en generación.

—Pues yo pienso que se pasaron la mía —interrumpió Kaoru, fulminando con la mirada a sus padres.

Mikihisa se encogió de hombros, mostrando inseguridad.

—No sabía que Keiko no te la había contado. Supongo que les dio miedo de que no la captaras correctamente.

—Yoh —_maldición. _Levanté la vista, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba— . Cuéntanos de que trata la profecía de los No muertos.

De pronto, sentí todas las miradas sobre mí. Hao, al igual que los demás, me miraban con sumo interés. No sin cierto temor, claro.

Mis padres parecían afligidos ante la idea de que los demás se enteraran de esta extraña predicción. Por un momento llegué a odiar al shaman responsable de haber escrito semejante tontería.

Lo que sí me sorprendió fue la familia de Len, que parecían tan confundidos al igual que su hijo y todos mis amigos.

Tomé una bocanada de aire para quitarme ese miedo irracional. Detestaba sentirme de esa manera.

—"En un par de milenios, La Tierra se verá invadida por la más temible e inimaginable plaga de todas: los no muertos arrasarán con todo ser viviente en el planeta. Mucha sangre humana se verá derramada por todo territorio donde el hombre habite. Esta nueva raza hará lo que sea para llegar a controlar el mundo entero.

Pero dos jóvenes de este linaje considerado puro no estarán de acuerdo con la nueva forma de gobierno. Ellos dos decidirán ponerle fin a esta desgracia: ángel y maestro se revelarán ante su creador. De esta forma, dará inicio la Revolución por la Sangre, pues ninguno de los salvadores será corrompido por la maldad, así como les ocurrirá a la mayoría de los de su estirpe.

El deber de los no muertos que se encargarán de traer la justicia consigo, será el destruir _el espejo de los espíritus. _Sólo uno de los dos grupos combatientes será el ganador. Si la multitud estropeada por las fuerzas oscuras gana, el mundo que alguna vez conocimos se convertirá en un verdadero caos: ningún ser viviente podrá volver a ver la luz del día; todo se convertirá en tinieblas y será imposible luchar por su propia supervivencia. Pero si el grupo de la luz es el que resulte vencedor de esta épica batalla, la plaga se extinguirá por completo y parecerá como si el fin del mundo nunca estuvo cerca de ocurrir.

El grupo vencedor será el que determine las reglas del _nuevo mundo_".

—¿Y esta predicción es verdadera? Es decir, ¿cómo sabremos si la profesía comosellame…?

—de los No muertos —solté tras un suspiro.

—Eso —Horo-Horo se veía tan aturdido al igual que el resto—. ¿cómo nos daremos cuenta si de verdad toda esa basura está ocurriendo frente a nuestros propios ojos?

_Oh, mi Dios…_

Creo que porfin acababa de caer en la cuenta de que trataba todo aquello: vampiros.

El grupito de Jeanne seguramente sería el que estaría a cargo de toda esa destrucción que hablaba la profesía; de todo el caos que, si no se hacía algo pronto, nos arrastraría a todos hacia el fin del mundo.

—¡Todo tiene lógica! —exclamé al ver las caras de los demás—. El rollo de los no muertos… ¡se refiere a los vampiros!

—¡Por favor! Empezamos de nuevo, Yoh —Len tenía una expresión de aburrimiento.

—Len… ya hemos hablado sobre este asunto antes. Ya tenemos pruebas de que existen, ¿lo recuerdas? —el chino bajó la mirada, aparentemente humillado de haber olvidado algo como eso—. No muertos: vampiros.

—¿Por qué? —Hao le dio un zape a Horo-Horo, que casi se da a golpes con él de no ser porque entre Len y Chocolove lo detuvieron.

—No están completamente vivos, mas tampoco están del todo muertos… NO MUERTOS —aclaré en todo de "es tan obvio" —. No sé si les conté que mi tío me envió un correo diciendo que hasta en lugares como Egipto y Nueva Zelanda ya se habían visto ataques efectuados por vampiros. Aunque… no sé si en verdad existirá eso del _espejo de los espíritus._

—Existe —me interrumpió Goldva con una sonrisa—. Fue creado con la ayuda del mismo príncipe que utilizó su don de la clarividencia para escribir la predicción más importante que han echo nuestros ancestros a nivel mundial. Y su hermano también colaboró para que fuera posible evitar esta desgracia. Gracias, Yoh, por ayudarnos a recordar la profecía. Debo admitir que hasta yo no recordaba muy bien cómo iba…

Todos se fueron de espaldas al escuchar el comentario de la mayor organizadora de la aldea. _Fabuloso…_

—¿Y a quienes se refiere con eso de "los dos salvadores"?

Qué extraño… Evolet se había puesto muy nerviosa desde que iniciamos a conversar respecto al tema. Pero, ¿por qué tendría que inquietarse con algo así? Ni siquiera los demás lucían tan angustiosos como ella. Era extremo su nivel de temor.

_Bueno, _me dije a mi mismo, _tendrá sus razones. Espero que no nos esté ocultando algo importante._

—Con el tiempo se sabrá quienes son —nos afirmó Silver—. Rezemos para que los Grandes Espíritus les de la dirección, entendimiento y sabiduría necesarios para que lleven a cabo la Revolución de manera correcta… y para que, de verdad, gane el clan de la luz esa temible pelea.

Y ese fue el motivo por el cual me sentía tan extraño. Ya sabía yo que nos veríamos involucrados en algo tan horrendo como lo sería el dichoso combate entre vampiros.

Ojalá y esos salvadores sepan a lo que se estarán enfrentado. O si no… definitivamente estaríamos perdidos. Pensamientos así cruzaban en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que veía con horror la enorme pantalla de televisión. Jeanne y los demás miembros de su grupo estaban de pie, en la entrada de la Aldea Apache.

* * *

Ya sé que me demoré un montón T-T tenía planeado actualizar en junio, pero ya saben: mi imaginación se bloqueó y mis tareas del colegio. Sí, lo de siempre ¬¬ Así que aproveché que tengo "vacaciones" y retomé este fic con todas las ganas del mundo… Y decidí que hoy mejor ya no diré nada sobre "actualizaré lo más pronto posible" porque no vaya a ser que ocurrá algo inesperado y me lo impida. A pesar de que estoy enferma, he venido con esta nueva actualización. ¡Espero que les guste!

Gracias por los reviews:

**RRBZfanX3**

**Dark Asakura**

**VampireMirella**

**aLeex**

Me hacen sentir que de verdad hay gente que sigue leyendo mi fic TwT y también estoy agradecida porque existe el contador de visitas :D Gracias a ustedes esto es posible. También quiero agradecerte a ti, que te tomas la molestia en pasar a ver mi historia alocada.

En compensación por mi horrible retraso les diré como se llama el próximo capítulo: **Nuestra primera batalla.**

¿Qué piensan con eso? Ya me dí cuenta que soy mala, muajaja.

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen (pero sí me quisiera adueñar de los gemelitos *-*). Son del gran Hiroyuki Takei, el mejor mangaka que pudo haber existido x3 Tampoco son de mi pertenencia algunos lugares, canciones y/o cosas materiales que aparecen aquí. Sólo la trama, los Ocs, algunos lugares como son el parque Bakun, Tamashi no Jigen High School (sentí la necesidad de utilizar eso del "High School" xD), Kyōfu Garden, y la banda AeroException junto con sus respectivas canciones, son invenciones mías… bueno… para algunos Ocs me dieron a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? No sabía como era por fuera la entrada del cuartel de Goldva, así que me lo inventé. Menos mal que sí recordaba las pantallas de televisión.

Aquí les dejo mi _**playlist. **_Fueron alrededor de diecisiete canciones las que me ayudaron a inspirarme, pero éstas fueron las que más influyeron:

**Party Rock Anthem – LMFAO ft. ****Lauren Bennett, GoonRock.**

**Dynamite (Int'l Version) – Taio Cruz **

**Till The World Ends ****– Britney Spears**

**Papercut – Linkin Park**

Yo y mis canciones raras, lo sé :S ¡Pero me ayudaron mucho! En especial las últimas dos, para escribir la profecía. Tuve que repetirlas una y otra vez mientras intentaba dejar que mi imaginación volara xD

En fin, los dejo porque ya son la una de la tarde y me van a regañar. Odio usar la "compu grande" ¬¬

¡Nos vemos! ^^


	7. Nuestra primera batalla

**Pesadillas de un vampiro**

**7**

**Nuestra primera batalla**

¡Por Dios! Sigo sin poder creer que, con esta, ya eran dos veces las que iba a un concierto de AeroException… ¡en este mismo año! Amo mi vida… o bueno, lo haría si no tuviéramos que desperdiciar nuestras "vacaciones" yendo a la escuela. ¡Es que era absurdo!

Y contaba con muchas personas que respaldaban mi opinión. Aquí se incluyen hasta los pocos alumnos que no hubiesen logrado un pase para participar en el torneo. Hasta ellos tenían la obligación de asistir. Suena tonto, lo sé. Mas, como nadie puede reclamarle a la directora… ¡pues hasta los padres de familia están de acuerdo con ella! Ni que fuéramos vagos… ok, tal vez algunos tenemos momentos de flojera, pero no es para tanto.

Dentro de cuatro días tendría que bajarme de esta nube de felicidad, pensé mientras sacaba mi celular del bolsillo. No necesitaba darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Me gustaría volver a ser el de antes, que era más… despreocupado. De no ser por el clan de los chupasangres… Suspiré con derrota. La culpa la tenía quien sea el líder de la prima de mi Annita. El jefe de esa Jeanne.

En esos tiempos pensaba que sería interesante poder saber quién demonios era él. Sin embargo, con el tiempo sabría lo equivocado que estaba. Y lamentaría haberlo conocido, porque la vida se me iría a complicar a partir de ese instante.

—¡AeroException es lo máximo! —gritaba un eufórico Hao—. ¡El mejor concierto de la vida!

Habíamos viajado hasta Las Vegas sólo por ir a verlos una vez más. ¿Cómo fue que Goldva nos dio permiso de salir de la Aldea? Sigo sin saberlo. ¿Cómo le hicimos para que nuestros padres nos dejaran ir? Tampoco lo sé. Supongo que fue el poder de persuasión de Mikihisa. Ya que dudo que hubiéramos logrado algo entre Hao y yo.

—Da las gracias a la _humana _que nos hizo el favor de mentirle a los de seguridad y decir que íbamos con ella —lo dije únicamente para ver qué me diría. Rodé los ojos cuando me dijo casi lo mismo que yo había supuesto.

—Pues por fin sirven de algo…

—¡Hao! —le di un golpe nada amistoso en el hombro. Rápidamente puso mala cara y me lo regresó.

—¡Hey! Sólo bromeaba. No era para que te pusieras así.

—Hum.

Hao también había recibido malos tratos de niño, lo sabía de sobra, pero eso no justificaba que menospreciara también a los demás.

—¡Yoh! —me tomó del hombro para obtener mi atención. Lo consiguió—. ¡Mira!

Sin pensarlo dos veces dirigí la mirada hacia el punto que el señalaba con tanta insistencia.

En ese preciso momento los dos montábamos al Espíritu de la Tierra… menos mal que nadie podía notarnos en las alturas. Ninguno de ellos podía alcanzarnos. O al menos eso esperaba. No podía dejar de aferrarme a esa pequeña ilusión que se había grabado en mi mente.

Un numeroso grupo de personas parecía querer acorralar a otra. Todos lo estaban rodeando, mirando a su presa como si se tratara del plato principal más suculento del mundo. El shaman se veía muy indefenso a comparación de aquellos seres. Seres altos, fornidos y, sobre todo, pálidos. De pronto, se abalanzaron sobre él al unísono entretanto uno de ellos tenía el privilegio de ser quien le clavara sus puntiagudos colmillos en el punto exacto donde abundaba la sangre: la yugular.

Quité la mirada cuando el susodicho lanzó un alarido de dolor. Aquello era demasiado…

—Pobre tipo —susurró con sorpresa mi gemelo.

Asentí mientras me convertía en un manojo de nervios. ¿Y si se daban cuenta de que estábamos ahí? ¿Irían tras nosotros?

—¿Crees que sobreviva? —inquirí a pesar de saber la respuesta. Hao negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Era bastante obvio.

—No lo creo —admitió.

Uno de los vampiros giró la cabeza, sintiendo el olor de algo.

—Por la gran… —me había puesto tan angustiado que ni siquiera reprendí a mi hermano cuando casi suelta la palabrota.

E inmediatamente los demás de su grupo buscaron con la vista lo que había puesto a su amigo de aquella manera. Buscaban una nueva fuente de sangre con la cual hartarse hasta sentirse satisfechos.

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad cuando se encontraron con los nuestros.

Si tuviese el reishi de Hao, habría sabido con exactitud los pensamientos que les rondaban por la mente en ese instante. Aunque no era del todo necesario.

Sabía lo que estaban cavilando: _es hora del postre…_

—Hao —lo llamé con una voz aguda, nada usual en mí. Él tragó duro en un intento de controlarse.

—¿Ajá?

—Deberíamos de ir más rápido…

—¿Eso crees?

Una chica de cabellos fucsias se relamió los labios, contemplándonos con interés. Los ojos le relumbraron tanto que me pareció ver un destello color púrpura en ellos. Un momento… ¿Pensaba en el físico de una chica vampiro cuando estaba a punto de ser el aperitivo de unas malditas sanguijuelas? Una parte muy rebuscada de mi cerebro tenía en cuenta que mis progenitores también eran vampiros, y que era ridículo insultar a los de su especie a sabiendas que incluso ellos pertenecían a ese… estrato.

Juro que fue como si todos estuviesen coordinados. Cada uno de ellos pateó con fuerza el suelo para tener mejor impulso. Dieron un gran salto…

…para intentar alcanzarnos.

El Espíritu de Fuego se elevó aún más y se dirigía con mayor velocidad hasta la Aldea de los Apaches.

—¡YOH! —exclamó al tiempo que lanzaba bolas de fuego hacia el suelo. Estaba desesperado por sacárselos de encima.

—Estoy bien —respondí tras hacer que unas lianas sujetaran de los tobillos a unos cuantos de ellos.

—¡Amo Yoh, cuidado! —Amidamaru me quiso advertir de algo.

Algunos vampiros ascendían por lo que eran las extremidades inferiores del espíritu acompañante de mi hermano.

Un adolescente de cabellera azulada me contempló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡¿ORITO? —Oh, por Dios. ¿Aquél era Orito? ¿El que alguna vez fue amigo de mi hermano? —. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Hao, no es tiempo de hacer vida social —le recordé. Un muro de piedra provocó que varios vampiros se dieran contra él, regresando de nuevo a la querida tierra firme.

—¡Traidor! Eres un grandísimo hijo de… —Hao respiró hondo, en un intento de no insultarlo. Lo entendía, ya que alguna vez fueron grandes amigos los dos… lástima que ahora estaba intentando asesinarnos, devorando nuestra sangre—. Te mandaré de ida al infierno por andar de ingrato.

Tres de ellos, incluyendo al ex amigo de mi hermano, se prendieron en llamas. De ellos no quedó nada, salvo cenizas.

Dios… se supone que los vampiros son indestructibles. ¿Hao había provocado su muerte mágicamente?

_Ya estamos llegando_, pensé con cierto alivio. A lo lejos se podía observar la casa que estábamos alquilando. _Ya casi…_

Una flor amarilla, de pétalos grandes brotó de la nada. Había crecido en el hombro del Espíritu de Fuego. Todos los neófitos se echaron a reír a ver aquella especie de flora no conocida por el ser humano. Se veía tan indefensa… no obstante, enmudecieron en el santiamén en que despidió una enorme esfera de luz. Todo se cegó durante segundos. Segundos de terror para nosotros. Ninguno de ellos quedó en pie para cuando todo volvió a la normalidad.

Corrimos con todo hasta llegar a la puerta de nuestro hogar. Abrí desesperadamente y, nomás hubiésemos entrado, cerré con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —la pregunta quedo en el aire al ver nuestro aspecto. Mamá se nos acercó, muerta de preocupación—. ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos?

—Nosotros… —trató de explicarse Hao, mas ya no pudo continuar la oración. Era como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta—. Orito…

—De veras lo siento, Hao —me acerqué a abrazarlo pues una serie de temblores incontrolables lo empezaba a atacar—. Pero, hermano, no había nada que pudieras hacer. Estaban a millones de kilómetros de distancia, ya ni siquiera vivía en Japón. No había forma de evitarlo…

—Canadá es un país desarrollado. Tenía que haber hablado con él… de haberlo sabido… yo…

Diablos, no hallaba qué hacer en una situación así. Nunca me gustó ver mal a las demás personas. Y, sin embargo, estábamos hablando de Hao. De mi hermano… quien tenía aspecto de nunca llorar. De ser uno de esos chicos a quienes siempre le decían de niños: _"los hombres no lloran". _¡Oh, vamos! Todos sabemos que Miki jamás lo trató cruelmente. Hao también era un ser humano. Y yo comprendía su dolor más que nadie. Aquel chico era el que alguna vez fue uno de sus mejores amigos. Y fue el primer amigo que tuvo en Osaka, donde vivió hasta que tenía siete años. Pero su amistad era tan grande que él, junto a otro chico que pertenecía al grupo, convencían a sus papás para que se cambiaran de ciudad cada vez que Hao tuviera que mudarse. Eran inseparables.

Lo más probable era que Toshiro, el otro amigo de mi gemelo, no supiera lo que había estado a punto de hacer uno de sus grandes compinches a uno de los suyos: intentar matarlo.

* * *

—Meene, ¿ya averiguaste si hay algo nuevo?

—Por supuesto que sí, Marco. Yo no soy tan floja como otros —Meene intercambió una mirada cómplice con Marco.

El joven vampiro rubio, de nacionalidad italiana, se acercó hasta la chica Montgomery. Ella tenía una laptop en su regazo, buscando información que fuese necesaria e invaluable para la supervivencia de los suyos.

—¡Mira!

Ahora el clan dirigido por Darkar habitaba en una casa abandonada que estaba lo suficientemente cerca del centro del pueblo apache. Éste era tan grande y tan visitado para épocas como esta, que contaba con suficientes lugares para albergar a los turistas. Claro, a Goldva le encantaba la idea de tener a tantas personas en la aldea, pues a ella le llegaba el dinero de la renta. Más los supermercados, restaurantes, tiendas de souvenirs, y otros sitios por el estilo… Sí, estaba más que claro que amaba a cada una de las infraestructuras que poseía su querido pueblo.

Lo que leían los dos jóvenes inmortales era, sin lugar a dudas, un blog de algún shaman que había venido desde lejos hasta la Aldea Apache.

—Hola, Marco —lo saludó una joven peli plateada, contemplando con interés el ordenador portátil que descansaba en las piernas de Meene—. Meene.

Todos los que estaban bajo las órdenes del líder vampiro se acercaron al dúo. Al parecer también les intrigaba lo que sea que haya encontrado Meene. Lucian fue el único que se mantuvo alejado de los demás. Aunque, desde su puesto en la mesita de cristal, alcanzaba a escuchar a la perfección la conversación. De vez en cuando se inclinaba hacia adelante, buscando una mejor postura, pero sin dejar de poner atención a lo que se hablaba.

—Jeanne —la aludida sonrió con alegría, feliz de que hubieran hecho las paces días atrás. Pues, antes de ello, las dos se llevaban de lo peor—. ¿Sabes? Me imaginé que serías la primera en venir, y por lo que veo no erraba al pensar que sería de gran interés para ti, francesita.

—Lo dices porque sabes que mi cultura es mucho mejor que la tuya, vampira de cuarta. Te escondes bajo esos comentarios para aparentar que no sientes celos de mi persona —bromeó ella. Meene levantó una ceja tras percibir las palabras de Jeanne Renault.

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor —aguardó unos segundos antes de comenzar a leer en voz alta la noticia. Quería tener la atención desde ya, para no estarle explicando nada a nadie momentos después—. Bien, veamos… ¡ah! Aquí está… Oigan, ¡esto es como el blog oficial para todos los shamanes del mundo! Aquí dice que está protegido ante cualquier amenaza de intento de acceso de un humano. "Contamos con las mayores seguridades para evitar que este blog llegue a personas ajenas de nuestro mundo…"

—¡MEENE! Lee eso de una buena vez —dijo una imperativa Jeanne. Lucian rió por lo bajito, divertido con la escena. No obstante, nadie parecía haberse percatado de ello.

—Ok, no te esponjes. Dios… —Meene carraspeó previamente a dar inicio la lectura.

"Vlog #54. _An animal attacks? _

Escrito por: JMP507…"

—¿Qué clase de nombre de usuario es ese? —preguntó desde su asiento Lucian.

Una venita resaltó en el rostro de Jeanne.

—Lucian Trueblood. ¡Silencio! —suspiró con fastidio—. Omitamos eso. Continua, Meene.

"1 de Julio. ¿Qué noticia caliente les traigo el día de hoy? Creo que nadie se esperaba esto: adolescente fue encontrado muerto cerca del desierto de Arizona, cerca de la entrada de la famosísima Aldea Apache. El pobre chico de aproximadamente 17 años de edad fue golpeado brutalmente antes de ser asesinado de forma sanguinaria, inhumana. _Se los juro _—nos asegura Melody (nombre ficticio para proteger identidad de chica sexy)— _el chico tenía unas extrañas marcas en el cuello cuando vi su horrible cadáver. _Con suerte saliste viva de ésta, Melody. Gracias por mantenernos al tanto de lo que pasa en nuestro mundo (con nuestro mundo, ya saben a lo que me refiero). Pero cariño, ¿cómo se te ocurre ir al lugar de los hechos? Ni siquiera yo, que publico tonteras en la web, ando con la libertad de indagar sobre algo de tan gran magnitud.

¿Por qué les muestro esto? Sencillo. Quiero demostrarles que nos encontramos en grave peligro.

¿Saben que dijeron las autoridades? _"Probablemente fue atacado por algún animal salvaje, como un león o un lobo…" _¡Patrañas! Para empezar, no hay probabilidades de que un león sobreviva en un ecosistema desértico, ¿verdad? Y un lobo… a menos que fuera un hombre lobo o algo así, aunque si me preguntan no creo que existan hombres lobos en este mundo. ¡Nah! Yo creo que fue algo mucho más sanguinolento. Algo igual de mítico que la existencia de los licántropos. Así es… vampiros. Esos chupasangres que tanto nos han fascinado gracias a la gran industria que es Hollywood.

Bien, eso es todo por hoy. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? Recuerden, más noticias cada viernes. ¡Paz!".

—Interesante —Meene dio un ligero sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz. No sabía que su amo se había puesto justo detrás de ellos—. De acuerdo, ¿qué aprendimos con esto?

—¿Que JMP507 quiere _divertirse _con la tal Melody?

—¿Qué clase de chico usa la palabra "paz" para despedirse?

—¡No es tiempo para bromas! —Darkar tenía un humor muy extraño. Nada usual en él—. ¿Acaso son cortos de mente como para no entender algo tan obvio?

—Han descubierto que nuestra especie, después de todo, sí existe —se atrevió a decir el de cabellos cafés. Darkar sonrió divertido.

—Exactamente. Y el rumor se está esparciendo por todo el pueblito como pan caliente. Tendremos que andar con más cuidado a partir de…

—¡Pero qué…! —Lucian se acercó a los demás para saber qué había causado tanto alboroto. Jeanne estaba más espantada que nunca—. Oigan, al _jotacomosellame _le han dejado un video como comentario. "Los Vampiros si existen, después de todo".

Alguien se encargó de filmar todo lo que había pasado en el momento de homicidio del joven shaman desconocido. O al menos hasta la escena en la cual todos voltean a ver el cielo, con la esperanzade haber encontrado algo milagroso. Marco pausó el video justo en la parte en la que, los de su grupo, miran con atención una mancha roja en el firmamento.

—¿Puedes acercar más la imagen?

El que estaba más cerca de Meene le aumento el zoom con la intención de averiguar qué era el gigante borrón rojo. Se trataba del espíritu acompañante de alguien.

—El Espíritu de Fuego —advirtió Darkar. Se apartó los cabellos morados que le caían en el rostro, frunciendo el ceño—. De modo que Hao presenció la escena…

—¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que se trata de él?

—Reconocería a ese espíritu aunque estuviera delirando, Benstar —comentó él, como si fuera lo más obvio—. Es una de las entidades más poderosas del universo. Y, por lo que estuve averiguando hace unos cuantos años, Hao Asakura es el dueño de ese espíritu elemental. Si él vio con sus propios ojos el ataque de un grupo de neófitos, Yoh también ha de ver estado en el lugar. Prácticamente esos dos son inseparables. Es raro cuando no se les ve a los dos juntos.

—Pobrecillos… tratan de recuperar el tiempo perdido porque su mami y su papi los separaron de bebés.

Un coro de risotadas estalló en todo el lugar. Lucian era el único que seguía en silencio. Intercambio una mirada durante breves segundos con su líder, Darkar.

—Dicen que ellos dos fueron los encargados de hacer desaparecer al séquito de vampiros. El mismo tipo que subió el video dice que vio como fueron cayendo uno por uno misteriosamente, pero que ya no podía grabar esa parte porque su cámara no tenía más espacio.

—Son más fuertes de lo que creí —su voz parecía un susurro entre las carcajadas de sus seguidores—. Están, incluso, capacitados para destruir a un grupo de recién convertidos. Se supone que somos indestructibles… tenemos que buscar si tienen algún punto débil o algo por el estilo, si por casualidad no logramos hacer que estén de nuestra parte.

—En ese caso… ¿qué es lo que haremos? —preguntó un curioso Lucian

—Creo que nos veremos en la obligación de adelantar nuestros planes —Darkar sonrió, sádico—. No podemos permitir que transcurra más tiempo. Aún tenemos espacio para cambiarles su ideología, si llegase a ser necesario. Si dejamos todo para otro instante… se nos podría llegar a complicar en el futuro. No quiero ni pensarlo.

—¿Y qué hay de Evolet? No te has olvidado de tu parte en el trato, ¿cierto? —el moreno alzó una ceja en señal de desconfianza.

—No te preocupes. Todo saldrá justo como lo hemos planeado. Muy bien —dio dos palmadas para que todo volviera a la normalidad—. Operación Alfa y Omega empieza a partir de este día. Pero antes deberíamos de darnos un festín, ¿verdad? En honor a que llegamos sanos y salvos a esta aldea de porquería.

No había nadie que estuviera triste. En cada rostro se reflejaba la euforia que intentaban no dejar escapar. ¿Un festín? Eso significaba que durante ese día se llevaría a cabo su tradicional "todo lo que puedas comer". Beberían hasta morir… y cierto vampiro ya sabía quién sería su plato principal. No, no el primero de Julio. Otro día. Pero eso sí, dentro de poco él iría a reclamar algunos postrecitos en especial. Los más dulces de todas las opciones que contaba el menú.

* * *

—Hola —me saludaron entre susurros.

Supongo que no hubo necesidad de haber volteado a ver para saber quien me llamaba. Atrás de mí se encontraba Hao, con un semblante nada usual en él. Se veía dolido, le dolía la pérdida de su amigo. Estaba un poco despeinado y sus ropas se encontraban ligeramente arrugadas.

Al sentir que lo veía fijamente se inspeccionó a sí mismo, dándose cuenta del aspecto que tenía. Hizo una mueca mientras contemplaba su camiseta ajada.

—Hola —le respondí en tono juguetón. Quería que despejara su mente aunque sea un rato, y que olvidara por un tiempo lo que había pasado—. No tenías que ponerte tan guapo para causar una buena impresión en Ya-sabes-quién. No era necesario. Con sólo ponerte lo de siempre ya es más que suficiente.

—No es por ella que me arreglo tanto —se acerco peligrosamente a mí. Le devolví la sonrisa traviesa que me había regalado segundos atrás—. Yo solamente tengo ojos para ti, Yoh. Lo sabes mejor que nadie…

Intentó darme un abrazo, pero se veía tan gracioso que mejor decidí alejarme por dos sencillos motivos:

Uno: porque la situación se me hacía tan divertida que me costaba trabajo reprimir una carcajada.

Dos: … ya sabía que el abrazo tenía doble sentido. Estaba fingiendo, claro. No obstante, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—¿Tan rápido rechazas nuestro amor? —hizo un puchero al tiempo que los demás ingresaban en la sala de estar. Esta vez sí que me eché a reír, incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo—. Yoh… no comprendo. Ayer confesamos nuestro amor bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, mientras las hojas de los árboles se mecían al compás del viento y el lago de aguas cristalinas reflejaba nuestras siluetas. La ocasión era de lo más hermosa, ¿y ya te olvidaste de ello? Creí…. Juré que había sido de lo más hermoso para ti. El hecho de que nuestro amor sea prohibido…

—¡Aléjate, engendro del mal! —exclamé entre risas. Hao lanzó una exclamación. Era en broma, también. Mas les aseguro que por un instante creí que era verdad—. ¡Hao, no! Estaba jugando…

—Heriste mis sentimientos… —fingió sorber la nariz. Entonces me percaté que sus ojos estaban demasiado brillosos. No era parte de su actuación, estaba seguro de ello. Así que no había funcionado del todo mi plan—. Oye, ¿es cierto que habló Shiro?

—¡Ah! Cierto… casi lo olvido. Le habías enviado un mensaje, ¿verdad? —él asintió, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier cosa de la habitación—. Me pidió que le contara lo que sucedió. ¿Está bien?

—Sí —hizo el amago de una sonrisa—. De todas formas, tarde o temprano le tendría que decir. ¿Te dijo algo más?

—Que estaba bien que hayas hecho eso, pues se lo merecía el muy maldito —Hao negó con la cabeza. Su sonrisa se veía más sincera ahora—. Que esperaba hablar contigo pronto, ahora ya le funciona el internet y compró una nueva cámara web.

—Ya veo…

—¿Quieres ir a entrenar? —era mi última esperanza.

Hao me contempló con cierto aturdimiento. No se la esperaba, pensé.

Aunque esta parte del plan no era del todo mía. Anna me obligaba a entrenar, sí. Sin embargo, vio que la depresión de Hao era tan grande que me dijo que usara eso como excusa. Lástima que no lo hacía del todo por compasión; una parte de ella quería que enserio aprovechara este tiempo y entrenara en serio. La estrella Lago aparecería en cualquier instante, y cuando lo hiciera, significaría que la Shaman Fight estaría a punto de iniciar. Si alguno de los que clasificó no había venido a la Aldea a confirmar su participación, automáticamente quedaría descalificado.

Estuvimos un rato fuera de la casa; pero nos fuimos hacia una parte donde era desértica, buscando un poco de privacidad. Costó convencer a mi mamá para que nos dejara ir, pues estaba más preocupada que nunca. Tenía miedo de que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a uno de ellos. Keiko ya sabe el incidente que ocurrió en Tokio hace unos meses: el que involucraba al extraño vampiro de cabellos naranjas y ojos carmesí. Mikihisa, como siempre, nos ayudó a que nos dejara ir; pero él también estaba inquieto.

Entonces tuve que utilizar un recurso que odiaba usar: mi _Uranai. _Normalmente podría predecir el futuro en sueños… creo que se llama Percepción de Cronos. Realmente no sé cómo denominar a mis poderes; si es una mezcla de visiones del pasado, presente y futuro involuntarias, ya sea en sueños o así de la nada. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para tener una visión. Me daba miedo que fuera voluntaria, puesto que nunca antes lo había intentado. ¡Funcionó! Busqué un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos. Necesitaba que nadie supiera de su existencia.

Y así fue como fuimos a parar a este extraño lugar.

—¿Te cansaste tan rápido? —intenté provocarlo. ¿Tuve éxito con ello? La verdad… sí. Desde un principio sabía que aquello marcharía a la perfección—. Hey, hasta Kino tiene más agilidad que tú.

Esquivé uno de sus ataques por poco. Ahora me daba cuenta de que era un chico con suerte. Suerte de no ser calcinado vivo. Hao, por momentos, andaba un poco distraído ese día.

—Para nada. ¿Tú?

Negué con la cabeza.

—De algo me sirvió heredar la fuerza de Miki —Hao rió por lo bajito—. Dios, mira eso.

Una enorme estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo en aquel instante. Tragué duro al reconocerla.

La estrella Lago.

Un sonido agudo resonó por todo el sitio. Me tapé los oídos, esperando que se silenciara de nuevo. Hao, con un gesto, apretó algo de su oráculo virtual. Aquel misterioso aparato se calló en el preciso momento en que oprimió el botón.

"La estrella Lago acaba de emerger, cruzando el firmamento con su característico resplandor. Por tanto, su acto de aparición representa el comienzo de un nuevo reinado. El torneo entre shamanes dará inicio a partir de este momento. Cualquier shaman que no haya ingresado en territorio Apache queda automáticamente descalificado, pero esto no significa que no pueda entrar a nuestra aldea. Tendrá derecho a presenciar las demás batallas y apoyar a los suyos, mas el pase de acceso que tenía para participar en él le será negado.

Los Grandes Espíritus les han concedido más tiempo del debido para formar sus equipos. No hay restricciones en cuanto al nombre, no obstante, el número máximo de integrantes es de tres. Las listas las encontrarán en cualquiera de nuestros recintos de recreación y demás. Tienen hasta el décimo día para registrarse. Si no se inscriben a tiempo, quedan fuera de la competencia".

—Genial —Hao sonrió, fingiendo alegría—. He ahí nuestro primer reto: escoger el equipo donde estaremos por el resto del torneo…

—¡Oh, vamos! No será tan malo —lo animé. Bueno… hice el intento de alentarlo—. Podría incluso ser divertido?

Se veía que a mi hermano le había hecho gracia mi comentario.

—¿Divertido? Yoh, no tienes ni idea de los problemas que nos traerá todo esto. Además de escoger compañeros de equipo, tendremos un lio a la hora de escoger al líder y, como olvidarlo, el nombre del grupo. Somos nueve los que participaremos, tres equipos de tres integrantes cada uno…

—No quieres admitir que será pan comido —le sonreí antes de recoger a Harusame de su puesto en la arena rojiza—. Todo saldrá bien, Hao. No entiendo porqué te preocupas tanto. Ya verás que será más sencillo que el exámen de química de hace dos meses.

* * *

—Hoto y Chocolove. Los dos serán de mi equipo y punto.

—Lo siento, chamaco —Chocolove sonrió, nervioso. Pobre…—. Le prometí a Lyserg que me iría con él y con Manta.

—¡¿Prefieres hacer equipo con ellos que conmigo?

—No te enojes, Taito —movía las manos nerviosamente, contemplando la punta afilada de la lanza de Len que se acercaba con peligrosidad a su nariz.

—Manta, ¿te irás con ellos? —le pregunté, ligeramente desanimado. Pensé que ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo—. Creí que estarías conmigo.

Annita y Manta me pidieron que guardara silencio con la mirada. Primera vez que se ponían de acuerdo con algo.

Todos nos habíamos ido al jardín para ponernos de acuerdo con la cuestión esa de los grupos. Hao no sabía que tenía planes con mi amigo Manta. Ahora entendía… Querían que estuviera en el mismo equipo de mi hermano. Era un gesto muy lindo, pero creo que en cierta forma es… demasiado.

—Tú y Hao son más poderosos que cualquier shaman ordinario. Bien lo sabes.

—No sería nada justo.

—Tendrán más oportunidades de ganar.

—No es justo —repetí con decisión. Manta suspiró pesadamente.

—No has comprendido, ¿verdad? Ata los cabos —no sé qué expresión habré puesto en ese preciso minuto, ya que Manta se apresuró en añadir—: Es demasiado obvio, Yoh.

—Nadie más lo sabe —le acordé en tono de broma. Mi amigo de baja estatura sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Alguien de elevado CI, como yo, no tiene problema alguno en relacionar ideas…

—Ya regresó por quien lloraban.

Hao venía con su teléfono celular en las manos. Lucía… distinto. Como si se hubiera deshecho de un peso que llevaba encima. Intercambio una rápida mirada conmigo, y supe que ya todo estaba bien. Ya no volvería más a su estado depresivo, estaba seguro de ello.

—¡Ah! Ya vino éste…

—Ya teníamos suficiente con uno de esos dos…

—¡Oigan! —les recriminé, en parte en broma, en parte con seriedad. Todos se echaron a reír.

—¿Ya formaron los grupos?

Uno sí que ya estaba formado. El equipo liderado por Lyserg. Haría un gran trabajo como líder, no sería tan autocrático como otros —Len—. Lo único que les hacía falta era el nombre.

Sin embargo, aún quedaban dos por formar. ¿Con quién se irían Horo y Len? Tenía dudas sobre si sería mi hermanita Kaoru o Evolet, la chica que me gustaría que fuera novia de mi hermano. ¡Es que era perfecta para él! Aunque… no, ella tenía que corresponderle sus sentimientos. Por momentos tengo ciertas dudas, porque a ella no se le nota así como a mi gemelo. ¿Ya sabrá que Hao está enamorado de ella? Y si es así, ¿qué pensará sobre eso? Ojalá que se llegue a fijar en él. Me gusta la idea de que seamos cuñados algún día.

Los padres de Len habían ido en búsqueda de los víveres para la cena. Los míos estaban encerrados en la casa, contemplando la escena desde el vestíbulo. ¿Por qué tenían miedo de hacerles daño a los demás? En todos estos días que pasamos juntos habían tomado precauciones para no lastimarlos, y no pasó absolutamente nada. Todo fue en vano. Como siempre…

Dejé que un suspiro se escapara de mis labios. No, era otro el motivo por el cual actuaban de un modo tan misterioso. Y, ahora que lo pienso, si no fuese su hijo no me hubiera percatado de ello.

No querían que los demás shamanes se dieran cuenta de su condición. Cuando salían, tenían que abrigarse pues el clima constantemente era frío. O si no era cálido y se veían obligados a andar con ropa más adecuada al ambiente. … ¿Acaso no se espantarían al ver a una pareja de shamanes con la piel extremadamente pálida y dura como el mármol? Y no omitamos las ojeras que se asomaban por debajo de sus ojos, mi los colmillos afilados que escondían con tanto afán. Agradecía a los Grandes Espíritus que, al menos, sus ojos aún fuesen del acostumbrado tono azabache y no del color de la sangre, así como los de Jeanne o los de Kurozawa (el vampiro que intentó atacarnos hace tiempos). O que no les brillara la piel, ni les quemara el contacto con los cálidos rayos del sol… Hollywood y sus creencias, no me canso de repetirlo.

—Yo me iré con ellos —le sonrió Kaoru, que entonces se encontraba al lado del ainu y el chino—. Será interesante poder combatir junto a los mejores amigos de todos los tiempos… y, tal vez, después me logre desquitar con Len por haberle dicho a mi Yamito que sólo servía para ser comida de humanos.

—¡Bien! —Len dio una palmada, entusiasmado de tener listo el equipo que conformarían por el resto del torneo—. Como líder del grupo, declaro que nuestro equipo tendrá por nombre: _The Ren_…

—_The Ren_? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos restantes integrantes del grupo, fulminando con la mirada a su la cabecilla del grupo.

—Soy el que manda, así que yo dicto las órdenes aquí. Además, mi nombre se escucha mucho mejor como título.

—Me rehúso a unirme si tenemos ese nombre de porquería —Horo se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que hacía un mohín—. ¿Qué tal si nos llamamos de otra manera? Ya sabes, no tan… cursi.

—¿Qué proponen?

—Xtreme fatality!

—Parece que fue sacado de algún videojuego —opiné. Tanto Horo-Horo como Kaoru me lanzaron una mirada asesina. Sentí que una gotita de sudor me rodaba en la nuca.

—Pues es mejor que_ The Ren_—comentó Hao, mirándolos con pena ajena.

—¡Nunca tendremos un nombre como ése! Como jefe del grupo, declaro…

—¡¿Y quién ha dicho que tú serás el líder, tiburoncín?

—Es de lo más obvio, ¿no crees? —replicó sarcásticamente.

A Horo se le hinchó una venita de la frente. En otras circunstancias me habría parecido hasta cómico. Mas ahora…

—¡Agh! Te voy a matar, chino de…

—Agujero negro —Kaoru lanzó el ataque, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia en mirar el blanco al que apuntaba.

Los dos soltaron un alarido mientras caían al vacio, en el punto exacto donde se había formado un enorme hoyo de aspecto. No les mentiré, era espeluznante. Por un momento enserio me afligí. Keiko mataría a Kaoru por "homicidio misterioso", a mí y a Hao por no detenerla a tiempo de que cometiera aquel delito. ¡No fue mi idea de todas maneras!, pensaba a la vez que buscaba con la mirada alguna señal que nos indicara que aún estaban con vida.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el cielo azul, pues había escuchado un ruido raro que venía de la nada. Unas ondas se empezaban a formar en el aire, las cuales se suponía que no eran visibles al ojo humano. Pero era como si hubiera algo mal…

El agujero negro apareció donde, minutos atrás, estaban las ondas. Len y Horo-Horo cayeron al suelo con un estrépito, incapaces de protegerse del impacto.

—¿Qu-qué demonios fue eso? —pregunté. Sentí que se me ponía la piel de gallina. Jamás, y repito, JAMÁS había visto algo así.

—He estado trabajando en nuevos ataques —me informó con una sonrisa inocente—. ¿Verdad que son geniales? Este lío del torneo me estresa, así que estoy probando con nuevas tácticas para poder llegar a las finales de la Shaman Fight.

—Tú y tus ataques que tengan que ver con cosas oscuras me dan miedo —comentó Hao.

—Aww, ¡gracias! —todos sufrimos lo que se podría llamar una "caída estilo anime".

—Nunca cambiarás, monstruito.

—Ustedes tampoco, par de gigantones.

—Esos son celos —le indiqué en tono de broma. Ella se echó a reír en silencio.

—Sí, Yoh, sí. Estoy celosa de no poder asemejarme a una vara. De no tener que agacharme para entrar la casa, próximamente…

—¡Hey!

—Me encantaría formar equipo contigo, Evolet —mi hermana menor se dirigió a la chica de ojos dorados—. Es una lástima, porque por un momento pensé que podríamos combinar ataques. ¿Te lo imaginas?

—Eso sería estupendo —admitió Evolet, con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Mica se materializó a su lado, moviendo la cola para todas las direcciones posibles. ¿Estaría feliz de la idea de Kaos?

Sin quitarle los ojos encima a Evolet, le propiné un codazo nada amistoso a mi hermano. Hao me lanzó una mirada colérica.

—¡Oye!

Lo mandé a callar con una mirada gélida. Miré con disimulo a la chica por la que tanto babeaba, para darle a entender lo que pasaba ese día. Ella no tenía ningún equipo. Tal y como lo había planeado Anna con la ayuda de Manta. Y, debo admitir, es uno de los mejores proyectos que he visto en todos mis años de existencia. ¡Era más que perfecto! Sabía que iba a ser a prueba de errores.

Hao cambió su estado de ánimo tan repentinamente que, por un momento, me alarmé un poco.

—Dile que se venga con nosotros —dije entre dientes, desviando la vista hacia mi celular. Comencé a fingir que me distraía aquel aparato tecnológico, puesto que quería que fuera de lo más convincente. Si no, estaría muerto.

—No puedo.

Me reí por lo bajito cuando encontré una foto que había tomado hace tanto tiempo. Era de Anna. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de noche negro, que hacía resaltar sus ojos de mismo tono. Estaba posando como toda una supermodelo. (Por veces adoro a mi hermanita por hacerme este tipo de favores). Menos mal que se la tomé a escondidas. Aunque ahora era mi novia, y creo que no tendría sentimientos homicidas contra mí. Bueno, la verdad no sé que esperar de mi Annita. ¿Sobreviviría a esta o me mataría en el intento? Espero que ocurra la primera opción.

—¡Sólo hazlo! —ordené, sin quitar la mirada a mi celular de pantalla táctil.

—Evolet, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros? —de la emoción hasta me pondría a bailar tap.

¡Hao se atrevió a hacerlo! ¿Quién lo diría?

Sonrió, ya más animado.

—¿Yo? —quiso saber ella, como si aquello no tuviera lógica.

—Claro, no veo aquí a otra que se llame Evolet. ¿Tú sí?

Me encanta cuando las cosas van bien, pensé para mis adentros. ¡Los tres estaríamos en el mismo equipo! Serán de lo más interesante las peleas que tendremos de ahora en adelante. ¿Encontraríamos a gente aún más fuerte que nosotros? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Evolet rió por lo bajito, con esa risita cantarina que volvía loco a mi hermano.

—De acuerdo —la chica se encogió de hombros con diversión—. Pero desde un principio les aviso que yo no quiero ser la líder del equipo.

—¿Entonces quién…? —le lanzamos una mirada peligrosa. Tragó duro antes de responder a su propia pregunta—. Debí haberlo imaginado… Uf, está bien. Yo lo haré. ¡Por todos los espíritus…!

Hao nos registró mediante el oráculo virtual. ¿Cómo rayos le llegaría el mensaje hasta Goldva? Dios, no puedo creer que esta gente sea tan floja. Yo admito que lo soy, eso lo sé de sobra, pero… ¡ellos dirigían toda una competencia entre shamanes! Quedarían con mala reputación a nivel global. Mejor no digo nada. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlos?

No nos tomó mucho tiempo para encontrar un buen nombre. Uno que no fuera ni muy pretencioso ni muy cursi estaría bien. Así que decidimos llamarnos _Hoshi-gumi_… ¿Está cursi? A mí me pareció de lo más normal. No es algo tonto como _The VIP Team _(un pajarillo me contó que Jeanne quería ese nombre), o algo parecido a _El equipo de helado de vainilla con Choco Krispies_. A Hao le hacía gracia ver nombres de este tipo en las listas. Cómo si no tuvieran el coeficiente intelectual necesario como para diferenciar entre un buen nombre, y uno vergonzoso.

Mi prometida quería que nuestro equipo se llamara _Funbari Onsen. _Hao estaba empeñado con la idea de no sufrir ninguna burla, noté con cierta parsimonia. Tuvieron una leve discusión, y al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que el equipo conformado por Lyserg, Chocolove y Manta llevara por nombre el del próximo _hotel _que Anna construiría. Cabe destacar que los aludidos no estaban del todo de acuerdo con ella, sin embargo, desistieron al sentir el aura maligna que emanaba su ser.

Al rato se volvió a escuchar el extraño pitido, que indicaba que habíamos recibido un mensaje de los organizadores del torneo.

—_Genial, ¿qué tal si no aceptan nuestro equipo?_

—_¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo? —_inquirí mentalmente. Hao me miró con incredulidad.

—_No lo sé. ¿Celos?_

—_Mejor veamos qué nos mandaron._

"El equipo Hoshi-gumi queda inscrito inmediatamente para el sexto torneo entre shamanes llevado a cabo en la Aldea Apache. A continuación les enviaremos a cada integrante un mensaje con la fecha programada en la cual se realizará la pelea correspondiente.

Atentamente,

Goldva".

Inmediatamente nos enviaron el otro mensaje. Tragué duro, contemplando con asombro el contenido de éste.

"Hoshi-gumi vs. The yellows: 11 de Julio".

—Maldición.

Concordaba con Hao. No quería que empezaran las batallas exactamente una semana después de haber entrado a clases.

Keiko tiene razón. La vida no es justa.

* * *

—¿Qué día harán esos Asakura su primera pelea?

—Sábado 11 —informó Jeanne con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Se sentía orgullosa de tener al tanto a su amo, aunque fuera para asuntos no tan interesantes. Pero lo primero era quedar bien con Darkar, pues así tendrá un importante puesto en el nuevo mundo que él esperaba crear con tantas ansias. Él había sido como un padre para ella, la había cuidado como tal a sabiendas que sus progenitores aún se encontraban con vida. No obstante, ella no podía ir como si nada a decirles que ya no era para nada "humana". ¿Cómo explicarles a sus padres que se convirtió en una de esos seres inmortales que tanto afaman la pantalla grande?

—Una semana. No me sorprende —Darkar se cruzó de brazos—. Tenemos que ir a como dé lugar.

—¿Y si lo reconocen? —el vampiro de cabellos violetas sonrió, confiado.

—No lo creo. Habrá un mar de gente… es imposible que me logren identificar entre todas las personas que piensan presenciar ese combate.

Jeanne se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Sí usted lo dice —dicho esto, la chica de ojos rojizos desapareció del lugar; dejando sólo al vampiro a cargo del clan.

Darkar se revolvió el cabello con pesadez. Estaba seguro de que esta batalla comprobaría todas y cada una de sus investigaciones. Presentía que se irían a confirmar algunas de las dudas que tenía respecto a ellos. Además, así podría conocer quiénes eran los que formaban parte de su círculo de amigos y familia. Tal vez, pensó con una sonrisa sádica, podría intentar usarlos en su contra si no llegasen a cooperar. El plan Alfa-Omega saldría a la perfección. Ellos no pueden negarse, ya que sólo cuentan con dos opciones: luchar de su lado o vislumbrar cómo cada uno de sus seres queridos perecía frente a sus propios ojos.

No soportarían aquel dolor. Era obvio que dirían que sí.

El único clan que saldrá victorioso, se daba ánimos a sí mismo, sería el suyo.

El mundo habitado sólo por vampiros, que tanto anhelaba, se volvería realidad. Su deseo se iba a cumplir.

* * *

—¡Ah! Mañana pelearemos frente a toda esa gente.

Éramos el primer equipo en combatir, de todos los shamanes que habían venido a participar en el torneo. De todos los shamanes extranjeros, ¡teníamos que ser nosotros! El tan sólo pensarlo hacía que se me erizara la piel. Tenía miedo, lo admito. Todos los que habían logrado llegar hasta este continente poseían un nivel adecuado que les permitía llevar la pelea hasta lo máximo que pudieran resistir.

Casi toda la semana tuve que pasar aguantando todo tipo de comentarios. Desde "me han contado que los demás shamanes son súper fuertes", incluyendo "tendrán miles de pares de ojos observándolos con toda la atención del mundo", hasta cosas que, como Hao dijo, eran más que estúpidas. Un buen ejemplo sería: "¿qué harían si los enviaran de regreso a Japón?". Hao estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Lyserg, pero no pudo por el simple hecho de estar en la escuela. Lo enviarían a la dirección. Y lo que menos quería en ese momento era meterse en problemas.

Cerré mi casillero, preguntándome cómo rayos habrían hecho para trasladar la escuela tal y como estaba. No le faltaba absolutamente nada. Todo estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo habían dejado en Tokio. La biblioteca, el centro de cómputo, los salones… la cafetería. Incluso los casilleros estaban ahí.

—El equipo amarillo —Hao no podía parar de burlarse del nombre de nuestros contrincantes—. ¿Quiénes crees que sean?

—Pues por el nombre que se pusieron, diría que son unos tipos debiluchos.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido —le advirtió Anna.

Le ayudé a cargar la pila de libros que traía en las manos. Se veía que estaban pesados… Corrijo, pesaban un montón. Era como si estuviera levantando pesas de 10 libras, aproximadamente.

—Son para la Shaman Fight —nos informó al notar que contemplábamos los libros con preocupación—. Aquí hay diversa información para que no se les dificulte tanto a la hora de combatir. Tácticas para mantener elevado el nivel espiritual, para mejorar sus ataques, un poco de historia de la aldea… y hasta investigaciones sobre seres mitológicos.

—Vampiros —ella asintió, alegre de que comprendiera la situación.

—¿Y los demás? Tenemos que irnos ya. A entrenar los dos, si es que quieren llegar a las finales.

Nomás llegamos a casa, a entrenar y entrenar.

Para darme más ánimos pensaba constantemente que, con la experiencia de haber ganado una pelea, ya no sentiría más temor a la idea de que el público se nos quedara viendo. Sólo sería ese día. Ganábamos y seguiríamos adelante, todo por llegar a la última etapa.

Cada uno luchaba por conseguir sus sueños. ¿El mío? Pues yo no quiero nada material como dinero, o autos… o hasta llegar a tener cientos de mujeres, como el ejemplo que nos había contado Silver. No, yo lo único que deseaba era vivir en un mundo tranquilo, sin preocupaciones. No me importaba que me calificaran de "niño hippie", hacía caso omiso a ese tipo de comentarios. Yo solamente deseaba tranquilidad, que todo este asunto de los vampiros acabase de una vez por todas.

* * *

Sábado 11 de Julio; seis de la tarde. Había lámparas encendidas por toda la aldea, pues ya estaba empezando a oscurecerse el cielo. Estado: muriéndome de los nervios. Una parte de mí me decía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, porque tenía planeado mis movimientos en caso de que surgiera alguna complicación. Por otro lado, no sabía qué clase de tipos eran a los que nos enfrentaríamos. Me habían llegado todo tipo de rumores. Muchos decían que eran los más fuertes de toda la aldea, mientras otros aseguraban que eran los shamanes más débiles de todos los torneos que se han llevado a cabo. No sabía a quién creerle. Sea como sea, espero que no nos venzan. La verdad era que no quería regresar a Japón. Aún no. Quería convertirme en el Shaman King y velar por la seguridad de las personas a las que más quiero, en el nuevo mundo que construiría: un mundo donde la paz se conozca por cada polo de La Tierra. Donde no haya matanzas ni otro tipo de violencia.

Estabamos tras bambalinas, esperando a ser llamados. Jugueteaba con el cordón de mi reproductor de música; cuando estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no podía quedarme quieto. La música me tranquilizaba un poco, aunque no era lo suficiente.

De pronto, sentí que Hao me dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Volteé a verlo, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Sus orbes oscuros reflejaban la angustia que intentaba controlar por todos los medios. Así que no era el único…

—Señores y señoras, démosle un caluroso aplauso a uno de los equipos rivales del día de hoy —el comentarista parecía emocionado ante el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Como no era él el que iría a pelear…—. Desde la moderna ciudad de Tokio… los _Hoshi-gumi._

Las enormes compuertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, y nos dirigimos hacia el estadio como pudimos.

Era enorme y, me tomo por sorpresa, estaba completamente lleno. Ya casi no había asientos disponibles. De modo que toda esta gente esperaba ser complacida con un duelo excelente. Tragué duro. _Demonios…_

—¡Y el equipo retador! Ellos vienen desde California. Hoy tenemos con nosotros a… _The yellows!_

Por el lado contrario, ingresaron tres tipos que no me resultaron para nada conocidos. Reprimí la sonrisa que amenazaba a formarse en mis labios.

El equipo retador estaba formado por dos tipos flacuchos y altos, y uno bajito y con sobrepeso. Iban vestidos con túnicas de color amarillo patito, en honor al nombre de su grupo. Delante, y supongo que también por detrás, estaban bordados con negro los "nombres" de cada uno de ellos: Amarillo 1, Amarillo 2, y Amarillo 3.

No había nadie que no se estuviera riendo del _Equipo amarillo. _Pobres… me daban tanta lástima. Hasta sus espíritus eran cursis. El de Amarillo uno era un pollo gigante con aletas dorsales parecidas a las de un estegosaurio. Era la combinación perfecta de un pollo y Godzilla. Pollozilla, como él lo llamaba.

El segundo era un robot con enormes brazos que terminaban en tenazas, de color amarillo. Yellowbot le pertenecía a Amarillo 2.

Amarillo tres, por otro lado, tenía un pez de aspecto primitivo. Tenía un hocico alargado que se asemejaba con el de un lagarto, y dientes largos y punzantes. Su piel era escamosa. ¿Cómo lo llamaba? Simple: Pejelagarto.

Lo curioso era que el último espíritu acompañante era que…

—Momento —Hao sonrió con burla—. ¡Ese pez ni siquiera es amarillo!

—No te burles de mi pejelagartín —el animal se relamió los labios, mostrándole su dentadura puntiaguda. El flacucho intentó sonreír con maldad, cosa que no logró. Parecía más una mueca deprimente—. A menos que quieras ser su cena.

—Sueña, hijo.

Hice mi posesión de objetos lo más rápido que pude. Tenía muy bien sujeta a la Espada Sagrada, y sentía que ya se estaban calmando mis nervios. Ojalá y Hao tuviera razón. Deseaba con toda mi alma que esto fuera pan comido.

Todos guardaron silencio en el estadio. Querían presenciar esa pelea con sus propios ojos, estaba más que claro. Y no era porque los dos equipos fueran invencibles. Presentía que habían llegado chismes hasta los oídos de todos, sobre nuestra familia, poderes y demás.

—¿Preparados?

—_¡Suerte! _—Hao me sonrió con cierto alivio. Le devolví el gesto, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

—_¡Suerte!_

—¡Qué empiece la batalla!

Con la mirada les pedí a Hao y a Evolet que me dejaran el Pejelagarto. No sabía por qué, mas tenía ganas de batirme en duelo con el tipo del animal extravagante.

El animal utilizaba la tierra como poder. Torné el gesto, volviendo a mis sentimientos de inseguridad. ¡Compartía mi mismo elemento! Este tipo de pensamientos cruzaba por mi cabeza entretanto esquivaba una de las rocas grandes. Nos veríamos nivelados. Sin embargo, yo era más fuerte que él. Yo tenía a Amidamaru conmigo. No había forma de que perdiéramos.

Estuve a punto de atacarlo cuando percibí el cambio de semblante del shaman que yo, por un momento, consideré débil. Tal vez no lo era, después de todo.

—¡Escudo terrestre!

Él, junto a su espíritu acompañante, se vio envuelto por una capa gruesa de roca. Un escudo que los protegía de cualquier ataque.

—¡Espada Fugaz de Amidamaru!

Nada. No podía penetrar esa envoltura persistente. ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Probé con cada uno de mis ataques, con la ayuda de Amidamaru, pero no lograba nada. Todo seguía igual.

Hao asestó un golpe y su contrincante chocó contra la pared del recinto, perdiendo su posesión de objetos. Evolet, por otra parte, se movía ágilmente mientras sujetaba con firmeza un arco de color azul. Alrededor de ella se habían formado unas serpientes de agua, que atacaban sin piedad alguna al robot amarillo. El sujeto también perdió su posesión en cuestión de minutos.

—¡Maldición!

Estaba consciente de que mi madre me mataría por haber utilizado ese tipo de vocabulario. _Lo siento, Keiko,_ me disculpé al tiempo que apretaba los labios, pensando en algo para destruir ese refugio. _Ahorita me importa más este tipo y su tonta defensa. _

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —me gritó Hao, volteando a ver en mi dirección. Percibí que abrió los ojos como platos al visualizar la escena.

—¡No! Quiero encargarme de este tipo por mi propia cuenta.

—Es imposible, Yoh Asakura —habló de pronto el hombre del pollo, burlándose de mi debilidad—. Esa armadura es indestructible por fuera. Nadie ha sido capaz de penetrarla.

¿Por fuera?... ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué demonios no lo pensé antes? Era indestructible por fuera. En cambio, por dentro...

Sentí que de nuevo volvían esa emoción de combate. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Amidamaru —me dirigí a la Espada Sagrada, la cual emanaba una cantidad abundante de poder espiritual—. Llegó la hora de probar la técnica nueva. ¿Estás listo?

La espada brilló intensamente. Lo interpreté como un sí. Estaba seguro de que Amidamaru me apoyaba con esta locura que iría a hacer, pues le fascinó el día en que creé este nuevo ataque.

—Espíritu de la Tierra —apareció en su forma chibi, mirándome con sus brillantes ojos celestes. Estaba igual de emocionado—. ¡Concédeme tu alma!... ¡Posesiona la Espada Sagrada!

El arma que tenía en mis manos pasó a transformarse completamente. La empuñadura era de color oro, y a ambos lados le habían salido un par de alas blancas. La hoja de la espada era hecha de llamas. Una mitad era de fuego azul, mientras que la otra se había convertido en fuego color verde. A mis ojos tenía mucho plante. Las llamas crepitaban, incitándome a lanzar un ataque que nombrara a nuestro equipo vencedor.

Me dirigí hacia la armadura construida con roca, pensando en que ya teníamos la victoria asegurada. La incrusté, logrando que se agrietara el escudo. Pero, aún así, no conseguí destruirlo del todo.

Con un movimiento de la mano, hice que unos picos gruesos de piedra sólida lo traspasaran. Saqué la espada y la volví a insertar, con más fuerza que la vez anterior. El muro se derribó por completo, dejando ver a un asustadizo shaman. Le di un golpe con la espada, haciendo que perdiera en el proceso.

—¡_Hoshi-gumi _gana!

Evolet corrió hasta donde yo estaba, abrazándome con todas las ganas del mundo. Hao se mostraba reacio, pareciéndose a uno de esos sujetos que detestan demostrar los sentimientos. Eufórico, lo obligué a que me diera un abrazo. Y los tres, de lo más sonrientes, escuchamos cómo nos ovacionaba el público. Silver admitió que jamás se había visto una pelea como aquella.

—Por algo somos el mejor equipo de aquí —presumió Hao.

Le di un zape, de lo más divertido. Era un buen comienzo. Sólo quedaba asegurarnos que debíamos de seguir el mismo nivel, y mejorar si era posible. Porque yo sé que Evolet y mi gemelo querían derrotar el equipo de Jeanne. Igual yo, aunque no me gustaba admitirlo.

Le ganaríamos a toda costa.

* * *

¡Hola! ^^

No saben qué horrible fue esta semana para mí :S Estaba en exámenes, y hoy tuve el peor (biología). Estoy muerta del cansancio, sin embargo, aún así quería terminar este capítulo. Me decepciona lo mucho que me he ido retrasando, creo que ya debería de ir por el doce o algo así. Bueno… ¿quién dice que no se puede arreglar? :D

Quiero agradecer a **RRBZfanX3** por su review en el capítulo anterior. ¡Gracias, nee! T0T Me has dado ánimos como no tienes idea. Este capítulo no sería posible sin ti… y sin tu ayuda, quienquiera que seas xD ¡Gracias por leer esto! Enserio o.o

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece, sino que es del gran Hiroyuki Takei. Le agradecería con toda mi alma que me regalara a Yoh y a Hao pero sé que eso nunca será posible xD La trama del fic, los Oc's, algunos de los lugares, canciones, y nombres de algunos equipos si son míos n.n Y están protegidos por derecho de autor. ¡Nah!... ¿O tal vez sí? OwO

No sé el número de torneo que es éste, así que me lo inventé :/ Si alguien sabe (aunque lo dudo, porque lo busqué por todos lados y no lo encontré) por favor avísenme para así poder corregirlo en una próxima actualización.

**Playlist: **Mejor no lo pondré :S Me dirán que soy una loca y que solo oyendo cosas raras paso todo el día. No les mentiré, por veces soy una… no sé qué palabra utilizar para esto :/ Tal vez bromista… sí, algo así como bromista. ¿Saben quién es Ray William Jonhson? Cosas así paso viendo dos o tres veces por semana xD Parodias, cancioncitas raras... Justo las cancioncitas que he estado escuchando últimamente son de él, de Ray. Son pegadizas o.o Mi playlist, en pocas palabras, está conformado por los videos que ha subido hasta ahorita en la cuenta de My Favorite Martian.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y, sí todo sale de acuerdo a mi plan, ¡tal vez nos leamos dentro de dos semanas!

¡Nos vemos! ^^


	8. Fuego, menta y chocolate

**Pesadillas de un vampiro**

**8**

**Fuego, menta y chocolate**

**Hao Asakura**

A pesar de que tengo alrededor de diez años de convivir con el Espíritu de Fuego, aún sigo sin poder creer que él me hubiese elegido a mí entre cientos de shamanes. Quiero decir… soy más apuesto que todos, y mucho más fuerte pero… no sé, creo que debe de ser cosa de los Grandes Espíritus. O al menos eso es lo que Miki me dice. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que esa noche jamás la olvidaré, así como la noche en la que supe que tenía un hermano gemelo. Son sucesos que me cambiaron la vida, y que gracias a ellos soy lo que soy.

Recuerdo que estaba viendo la televisión, aburrido de que mi papá aún no llegara del trabajo. Como sólo éramos él y yo, había tenido que conseguir un empleo para poder subsistir. Se negaba a aceptar la ayuda monetaria que mi abuelo —su padre— le ofrecía, pues en ese tiempo Mikihisa seguía sin hablarle. O si lo hacía, era por cortesía nomás. Pasé catorce años de mi existencia sin conocer a mis abuelos, por la misma situación.

Me hubiera quedado a vivir el resto de mi vida en Osaka de no ser porque los demás niños de mi edad me odiaban. Me hacían de todo… trataba de ignorarlos, fingir que no era a mí a quien le hacían todo aquello, mas no era tan fácil. Cualquier niño de cinco años se traumaría con facilidad. Le costaría tener vida social. Y ese era el motivo por el cual me encontraba encerrado en mi casa todas las tardes, mientras los otros salían a jugar al parque.

Suspiré, cogiendo el control de la tele, dispuesto a cambiar el maldito programa. Detestaba algunos programas para niños pequeños, donde les enseñaban a contar, los colores… No todos me desagradaban. Algunos sí que me gustaban, aunque también dependía de qué tan entretenidos eran. Me estremecí cuando me topé conun programa tan tonto acerca de unos trenes que no tenían vida social_._ ¿Por qué mi padre quería dejarnos sólo con los canales aburridos como lo era _KidzSpace, _donde transmitían la mayoría de programas que odiaba? No, no lo iba a permitir. Me moriría del aburrimiento si tenía que soportar ver otro día más a esos trenes con cara de haberse hecho una cirugía plástica, pues nunca borraban esas estúpidas sonrisas de sus rostros.

Mikihisa llegó a eso de las ocho de la noche. Estaba feliz ya que, además de que se había dignado en llegar a casa, acababa de estrenarse en MTV el nuevo video de AeroException. Sí, mi trauma comenzó cuando tenía cinco… cuando vi su primer video musical, _My hero. _¡Fue como si una parte de mí hubiera muerto, y otra acabara de nacer! Increíble.

—Traje hamburguesas —sonrió, viendo cómo brincaba en los muebles de un lado para otro—. Bájate de ahí. Te puedes caer y me tocará llevarte al hospital.

—Ewww —funcionó, pues en el mismo instante me bajé del sillón con una expresión de aborrecimiento—. Odio los hospitales. ¿Porqué las hamburguesas?

Miki se encogió de hombros, con el mismo gesto de diversión.

—No sé, pensé que no nos vendría mal un poco de comida rápida de vez en cuando.

—Eso no es para nada saludable —le informé. Él me miró con asombro antes de echarse a reír con ganas—. O así nos dijo Yuu-sensei.

—Y le doy toda la razón respecto a ello. Aunque, ¿no te aburrirías de comer siempre lo mismo? —hice una mueca, horrorizado con tan sólo pensar cómo fuera todo si comiéramos lo mismo todos los días—. Pero por mí no hay problema si no quieres… ¡Hey!

No pudo replicar porque yo ya me había abalanzado sobre la bolsa de Burger King.

A pesar de mi corta edad, siempre había sido exageradamente paranoico. Que alguien me estaba vigilando, o que querían matarme… nunca hubo un año donde yo no tuviera esa clase de pensamientos. Y ese día era uno de ellos. Sin embargo, no estaba totalmente seguro de que si lo que me iría a ocurrir fuese algo bueno o malo. Fuera cual fuera ese presentimiento, igual me ponía de lo más nervioso. Así que ni le sentí gusto a la comida, porque me atormentaban esos pensamientos. ¿Otra vez me irían a hacer algo en la escuela? ¿Incluso mi propio padre me empezaría a odiar, y tendría que irme de la casa? Hoy que lo pienso, aquel extraño presentimiento fue de lo más estúpido, ya que no fue nada malo. Al contrario. Mas, ¿qué iba a saber yo si apenas tenía cinco años?

Lo que sí extraño de vivir sólo con Miki es que teníamos más tiempo para conversar juntos. ¿Más tiempo? De vez en cuando hablábamos seriamente. Ahora… lo hacemos, sin embargo, ya no tan a menudo como antes. Hacía el intento de regañarme cuando me portaba mal, o cuando veía algún programa de televisión "indebido"; aunque al final terminaba dándose por vencido. Creo que es porque, una parte de él, actuaba de la misma forma en la que yo lo hacía cuando era niño.

—Hao, es hora de ir a la cama —y me cargó lentamente contra su fornido pecho. Enterré mi rostro en su cabellera castaña, muriéndome del sueño. No quería acostarme todavía, pues sentía que aún era muy temprano y yo quería pasar más tiempo con mi papá.

—Si apenas son las ocho —protesté entre balbuceos, casi sin estar consciente de que, momentos antes, no me dejaba respirar tranquilo mi mal augurio.

—Apenas y te mantienes despierto —replicó él, por una parte bromeando y otra lo decía con seriedad. Dicho esto, me llevó escaleras arriba rumbo a mi habitación.

No estoy muy seguro de qué habrá pasado después de eso. Sólo recuerdo haber visto entre la penumbra unos enormes ojos color verde.

Estuve a punto de soltar un grito, mas una mano —o lo que se podría pasar por una mano— me lo impidió. Hice varios intentos por zafarme de aquel agarre, aunque creo que es bastante claro que no lo logré. Por muy extraño que parezca, no me incomodaba el hecho de que aquello podía hacerse pasar por un secuestro a un niño indefenso.

Contemplé con curiosidad el aspecto del que sería mi futuro espíritu acompañante: cuerpo pequeño y fuerte de color rojizo, manos que terminaban en garras y; lo primero que pensé, una serie de tatuajes blancos le cubría el cuerpo. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban abiertos de par en par, probablemente sorprendidos de que ya no le tuviera pavor. Podía verme reflejado en aquellas enormes pupilas, que estaban fijas en mi rostro.

—¿No me tienes miedo, niño? —escuché una voz burlona, mas con un cierto tono chillón que no logré pasar del todo desapercibido. Sé que en otra circunstancia me habría parecido hasta cómico.

—¿Puedes hablar? —susurré, haciendo un esfuerzo para mirar donde flotaba con aire superior. Su cuerpo brilló intensamente, y toda la habitación se lleno de una calidez que seguía sin comprender del todo. Era como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Era curioso, pensé… porque ni siquiera se veía que tuviera una boca. ¿Me estaría hablando mentalmente o qué?

—Sí y no —dijo, un poco inseguro de qué tanto lograría comprender—. Sólo tú puedes escucharme, peque humano. Nadie más que tú tiene la capacidad para escuchar lo que te digo.

—No soy un humano —solté con cierto enfado—. Soy un shaman… o lo seré algún día. Y mi nombre es Hao, no niño ni peque. Hao —le expliqué como si se tratara de algún otro niño de mi edad—. Además, será mejor que te vayas si no tienes nada bueno que decir. O sino llamaré a mi papá para que te patee el trasero fuera de mi casa. Imari y Shigaraki son los dos espíritus más fuertes que he visto hasta ahora.

—¿Estás seguro que de verdad quieres llamarlo? —esa conversación empezaba a irritarme—. ¿Te tomarías la molestia de despertarlo sólo porque no puedes con un Espíritu Elemental como yo? Si supieras toda la verdad que se esfuerza tanto en ocultarte… jamás volverías a apreciarlo como lo hacías en un principio. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero únicamente si tu corazón se sigue manteniendo puro como lo es ahorita.

—¿Puro? ¡Puro tu abuela!

—No digas tonterías, niño.

No tenía caso corregirlo. De todas maneras, parecía que de veras disfrutaba burlarse de mí.

—¿De qué verdades estás hablando?

—Hmph, veo que no eres como cualquier otro chico de tu edad. Me agradas, Hao. Sin embargo, no puedo ser yo quien te revele esas cosas es este preciso momento. Si tu padre lo oculta es por algo; aparte de que son asuntos familiares y ciertamente no me conciernen a mí, por más curioso que estés no soy nadie para contarte nada. No he venido hasta aquí para hacer el papel de hada madrina y concederte todo lo que quieras. Yo estoy aquí porque fui enviado por los Grandes Espíritus. ¿Ya has escuchado de ellos? —asentí, y su expresión parecía más aliviada. Cosa un poco difícil de percibir, pues su semblante no demostraba emoción alguna—. Piensan que eres un niño con muchas habilidades y con la capacidad necesaria como para poder controlar uno de los cinco espíritus de la naturaleza.

—¿Por qué yo? Digo… de tantos niños que hay en el mundo, ¿por qué me escogieron a mí?

—No hay tantos shamanes como crees —me informó. Esta vez pude percibir un tono afable en su timbre de voz—. Son pocas las familias que aún conservan este tipo de tradiciones. La sociedad misma se ha encargado de cambiar sus ideologías, y el número de personas que poseen este tipo de… don, por así decirlo, se ha reducido con el paso de los años. Tu familia es uno de los pocos clanes que se ha mantenido perfectamente. Aunque no sé si ya lo sabías, puesto que dudo que conozcas a algún familiar a parte de tu padre.

—Mi padre no se lleva bien con mi abuelo —comenté, intentando recordar si estaba al tanto de mi situación familiar—, y mis tíos, sus hermanos, tienen años de no verlo… tengo una prima de mi edad y un primo cuatro años mayor que yo, mas no conozco a ninguno de ellos. Sólo son dos primos porque mi tía Megumi es una solterona de lo peor… y de parte de mi mamá no sé nada, salvo que es de apellido Asakura. Papá casi no la menciona. Sé su apellido porque una vez lo escuché a hurtadillas mientras hablaba con alguien. Prefiere llamarse así porque le duele recordar a mi abuelo Ankh. De modo que… ¿cuál de los dos es el que sigue manteniéndose a la perfección?

—Los dos —admitió entretanto se encogía de hombros—. No obstante, los Asakura son conocidos por ser el clan más poderoso que ha existido tanto a nivel nacional como mundial. Y siguen siendo el número uno, así que… es un honor para mí ser tu espíritu acompañante.

—¿Lo dices sinceramente o sarcásticamente?

—… un poco de ambos.

Casi me caí de la cama con esas simples palabras. _Qué suerte la mía. _

—En ese caso, le diré a papá que estás aquí…

—Son las tres de la mañana. ¿De veras crees que no te agarraría como a una piñata si lo levantas a esta hora?

—Él no es así… o al menos eso creo.

En ese entonces creí que era imaginación mía, aunque juraba haberlo escuchado riéndose por lo bajo. Negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y adoptaba de nuevo su actitud arrogante.

—Mejor duérmete. Ya pensaremos en algo por la mañana.

Y obedecí sin chistar. Cerré los ojos, feliz de que tenía a un espíritu acompañante muy poderoso. ¡Tal vez sí llegaba a convertirme en el próximo Shaman King, después de todo! Aunque tenía los párpados cerrados podía percibir la luz que despedía su ser. Pensé, al tiempo que sentía que el sueño me trataba de dominar de nuevo, que era el niño con la mayor de las suertes en el mundo. Ya le dejaría en claro a esos tipitos de su escuela quién era Hao Asakura.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que no existe ninguna otra forma para decirle?

—No.

—Es que suena como si le fuese a decir que soy gay… ¿Quién es el que escribe esta porquería?

Estaba que no cabía en mi asombro. Él, el Espíritu de Fuego, quien se suponía que era una de las "Esencias Sagradas" del planeta… ¿me estaba aconsejando que tomara ideas de una cosa que se hacía pasar por una revista?

De repente, sentí un dolor insoportable de cabeza. Ya sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Según mi espíritu acompañante, era porque estaba desarrollando mi _Reishi. _En ese entonces, todo me era difícil de entender.

—Debes de decirle lo más pronto posible a tu padre —me aconsejó, observándome fijamente con sus ojos color esmeralda—. Antes de que la situación empeore.

—¿Y qué tan malo podría ser? —cuestioné, teniendo aún sujeta con mis dos manos la cabeza.

—… si no te ayudan a controlar esa habilidad a tiempo, incluso podrías llegar a crear un Oni inconscientemente.

Recuerdo que tragué duro, incapaz de poder alejar mi mente de aquella ola de pensamientos que no me pertenecían a mí. La mayoría eran cosas tontas y nada interesantes. Más el estrepitoso sonido de las gotas cayendo… maldije en silencio a la tormenta al tiempo que buscaba a Mikihisa con la mirada. Estaba sentado cerca del jardín, hablando con alguno de sus amigos. ¿Cómo no podía percatarse de mi estado? ¿Es que ya no le importaba su _único _hijo?

Tenía que aprender a manejar rápido mi nuevo poder, antes de que alguna catástrofe ocurriera a causa de ello. Ya sabía más o menos qué eran los Onis. Y no pretendía tener a un demonio que mida aproximadamente 6 metros en mi casa.

Suspiré cuando mi padre cortó la llamada como si nada. _Por todos los espíritus. ¡La temible hora ha llegado!_

—Pá… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Miki se volteó inmediatamente, y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que le dio un ataque de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Hao? Desde hace días te noto… distinto. Como si algo te estuviera cambiando.

—O alguien —musité, creyendo que lo decía para mis adentros.

Los ojos de mi papá se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello. No era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Papi, no tiene caso que te siga ocultando todo esto —dije sin más rodeos—. Sólo espero que no me dejes de querer, porque pase lo que pase yo te seguiré amando… Hace unos días, a eso de las tres de la madrugada me visitó alguien —el Espíritu de Fuego apareció a mi lado, en su forma chibi. No se atrevía a materializarse en su forma original para evitar que me diera miedo su verdadero aspecto—. Él es mi espíritu acompañante, el Espíritu de Fuego. Los Grandes Espíritus lo enviaron aquí porque, según ellos, yo poseo las "cualidades" necesarias para controlar un espíritu tan poderoso como lo es él. He estado practicando mucho, y ya conseguí formar una pequeña llama en la palma de mi mano. ¿Lo ves? —hice aparecer una esferita de fuego para que Mikihisa se diera cuenta de que decía la verdad—. Pero… también dicen que tendré otro tipo de poderes. Tengo el Reishi —fui con más cuidado al notar que me contemplaba con un poco de horror—. Puedo leer los pensamientos y las emociones de los demás. Por ejemplo, ahorita estás pensando que todo esto no es posible y te preocupa que me pase algo malo… el Espíritu de Fuego me dijo que no podía seguir guardándome este secreto, ya que pueden ocurrir cosas malas, como los Onis. Yo… nada más quería que no pensaras que me he convertido en un monstruo. No quiero causarte ningún daño a ti ni a nadie. Yo entenderé si te doy pánico, al igual que a los demás niños de la escuela…

Ya no pude continuar porque mi padre se me acercó, y me abrazó con toda la fuerza del mundo. Ya no aguantaba más, así que me eché a llorar copiosamente mientras él me atraía contra su pecho. Nunca soportaría que mi papá me rechazara y hubiera tenido que valerme por mí mismo a pesar de mi tan corta edad.

—He hablado con los padres de Orito y Toshiro… mañana mismo nos mudamos, y ellos también están dispuestos a cambiar de ciudad.

—¿Se-se irán a vivir al mismo lugar que nosotros? ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?

—Ya me ofrecieron un buen puesto en una de las mayores empresas del país —me sonrió, intentando animarme. Intentó hacerme el típico jueguito de "Tengo tu nariz". El resultado fue de lo más terrible, consiguiendo arrancarme una risa por un breve momento—. Y a los padres de tus amigos también les han conseguido excelentes cargos. Además… ¡Viviremos cerca del mar! ¿No es lo que siempre quisiste?

—¿No lo estás haciendo para alejarme de esa escuela inservible?

— ¿Tan mal te cae esa escuela? —asentí con pesadez. Papá negó con la cabeza. Le alegraba que me agradara el irme a vivir a otro lado. Él quería que intentáramos empezar una nueva vida—. No tienes de que preocuparte. Solucionaremos esto en cuestión de tiempo, ¿eh? No voy a permitir que nada te pase. Encontraremos una forma para que puedas manejar a la perfección tus nuevos poderes y para que te conviertas en el futuro Shaman King.

—¿Para que pueda convertirme? —torné el gesto de inmediato, y sonreí con algo de burla—. Si ese puesto lo tengo ganado desde que nací.

—¡Así se habla! Tus abuelos estarían orgullosos de ti. Arrogancia marca registrada.

—¿Cuál de los dos? ¿Tus papás o mis abuelos de parte de mi madre?—inquirí, y noté un destello en sus ojos. Tenía una mueca llena de tristeza. ¿Le pasaría algo?

—Ambos…

* * *

¡Amaba mi nueva casa! Era muy espaciosa y bonita… ¡Adoraba perderme en mi propio hogar! Es más, Miki y yo no lográbamos ir a la cocina. Íbamos a parar al baño, a la sala de estar, al garaje y al jardín. Al comedor… tuvimos que usar walkie-talkies para no extraviarnos en tantas habitaciones vacías.

Mis amigos vivían cerca de nosotros. Escogimos Yokohama porque era un lugar agradable. La mayoría de las personas eran buenas contigo y no te miraban de mala manera, o te acusaban de practicar brujería. Había un grupo más o menos numeroso de shamanes refugiados ahí, y probablemente ese sea uno de los motivos.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo notaba que mi padre lucía cada vez más y más afligido, como si algo lo estuviera atormentando. Pensé que le gustaba Yokohama. Días atrás parecía igual de emocionado que yo. Le encantaba su trabajo. Tenía buen salario, la escuela no era tan mala, pasábamos más tiempo juntos. Entonces, ¿qué podría tenerlo tan decaído?

Decidí acercarme al cuarto de estudio al ver que me dejó completamente ignorado, mirando la televisión. Su celular yacía sobre el elegante escritorio de madera, a la par de un montoncito de papeles y una carpeta a medio abrir. Cogí el teléfono, sin embargo, no había recibido ninguna llamada. Revisé cuidadosamente las páginas manchadas, y no había nada importante escrito en ellas. En la carpeta lo que había era una vieja foto de cuando él era un adolescente. Una hermosa chica de cabellera negra estaba a su lado. Se estaba dejando abrazar por la cintura mientras le sonreía a la cámara. ¿Acaso ella sería mi mamá?

Y justo en ese preciso instante escuché unas fuertes pisadas. _Oh-oh… _¡Venía subiendo las escaleras! Maldición. Era mi fin.

Así que como no tenía de otra, me escondí debajo del escritorio recién comprado. Olía a barniz y tenía un compartimiento secreto para esconder cualquier cosa. Hasta armas… Bueno, si me intentaba matar alguien, ya sabía el primer lugar donde iría a buscar con que defenderme. Claro, era obvio que no lo iba a hacer. Otro estúpido pensamiento de un niño de cinco años que no tiene vida social. Y se le nota a lenguas.

—¿Hao? —me encogí desde mi escondite, ocultándome más entre las sombras. Escuché que Mikihisa chasqueó la lengua—. Seguramente está en su habitación.

Dicho esto, se sentó en la silla ejecutiva que a mí me encantaba tanto. Aquella de cuero negro, cómoda… ¿Y por qué estaba pensando tonterías en un momento en el cual casi me matan?

La habitación se invadió del sonido de las teclas de un teléfono, oprimidas a toda velocidad. Tragué duro entretanto me doblaba más en mi incómodo refugio.

—…Sólo te llamo porque ésta es una emergencia —escuché la voz de mi padre. Sonaba más serio de lo usual, cosa que me preocupo. Tenía un ligero presentimiento de con quién estaría hablando… y si era con él, aquel era un motivo suficiente para explicar su actitud.

Se alcanzó a escuchar un _Hmph _del otro lado de la línea.

—_Lo sé perfectamente —respondió mi abuelo con un ligero tono de arrogancia. Noté, por debajo de mi amado escritorio-escondite, que mi padre se tensaba_—. _El asunto es sobre mi querido nieto, ¿verdad? Debe de estarle pasando algo sumamente preocupante a Hao, como para que hagas una llamada de distancia a millones de kilómetros de distancia a un vejete como yo…_

—No pongas palabras en mi boca —suspiró con pesadez—. No me arrepiento de haber huido de casa —habló seriamente.

Aunque, en aquel entonces no me sabía esa parte de la historia… ¿Huir de casa? ¿Por qué? Si yo hiciera eso, lo más probable sería tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

... Me sorprende que no haya cambiado casi en nada. Creo que sigo siendo el mismo exagerado de antes.

—_Y cuando tu tía falleció, tuviste que buscar otro lugar. Te acogen en uno y no duras mucho tiempo ahí. No me sorprende que mi ex nuera te haya abandonado._

—No metas a Keiko en esto —le exigió, elevando un poco la voz.

Tragué duro e inmediatamente tuve miedo de que me hubiese escuchado. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo ese rollo?

—Y ella no me abandono. Yo me fui de ese lugar por mi propia cuenta. Además, mi vida ha mejorado desde que me mudé a este lugar con Hao. ¡Yokohama es grandiosa!

—_¿Es que acaso no echas de menos a tu familia?_

…

—¡Eso no viene al caso! En fin, te llamaba por la situación de mi hijo. Pasé una semana preguntándole si se sentía bien, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Hay algo en él que me preocupa. Sufre constantemente de migrañas a causa del _Reishi, _todo el tiempo anda paranoico o depresivo. No sé qué hacer con él.

—_Debe de ser porque se está acostumbrando a la compañía del Espíritu de Fuego. Recuerda que para un shaman de tan corta edad, recibir una cantidad de furyoku inimaginable y un poder como lo es el Reishi hace un impacto increíble para su salud física y mental. A menos… que aquella adivina tenga razón._

—Tú y tus creencias extrañas. ¿Todavía sigues desperdiciando el dinero donde esas estafadoras? ¡El futuro no se puede predecir!

—"_Tu familia estará llena de prodigios. Todos ellos conformarán el nuevo ejército que estará por venir. Dos generaciones después de la tuya, recibirán los dones otorgados por los mismos dioses. Serán separados por errores que cometerán sus mismos progenitores, y si no se reúnen grandes catástrofes ocurrirán en este mundo que alguna vez conocimos"_

—¡Esas son tonterías!

—_¿Él ya sabe lo que hiciste hace 5 años? _

—No, pero…

—_Cometiste un error, hijo mío. Sin embargo, aún es tiempo para que encontrar una solución al problema. No deberías de pensar únicamente en ti. Mi nieto está sufriendo a causa tuya, ya no lo atormentes más —habló con voz tranquila tras la breve pausa que hizo, por el silencio de Miki—. A mí tampoco me gusta el curso que está tomando todo esto. Lo único que podemos hacer evitar a toda costa que la profecía se vuelva en su contra._

—Volvemos de nuevo con las predicciones baratas.

—_Tiene que afrontar su destino._

Abrí los ojos a la desmesura, sintiendo que esas palabras resonaban en mis oídos. ¿Tenía que enfrentarme a algo terrible? ¿No les importaba que muriera en el intento? No podía creerlo. Ya estaba predestinado lo que me iría a ocurrir en mi vida. Ahora que lo pienso… estoy seguro que tiene que ver con todo este lío de los vampiros. Sólo que, entonces, mi versión en miniatura no sabía que esos seres mitológicos existían.

Vi que mi padre trataba de acomodarse en su confortable asiento, fracasando en el intento.

Por alguna razón me había sido otorgada la compañía del Espíritu de Fuego. Mi espíritu acompañante, probablemente, estaba a mi lado para mi protección. Era como un guardaespaldas. Mas, ¿de qué se supone que me estaría defendiendo?

—_Ayúdalo a que se adapte a sus nuevas habilidades. Cuídalo y enséñale todo lo necesario, porque sólo él podrá defendernos de esta catástrofe..._

* * *

—¡Y no regreses hasta que hayas traídos los víveres para la cena!

¿Por qué tenía que ser torturado de esta manera?

—Si llega a faltar algo de la lista…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Dos días sin comer y triple entrenamiento —me entraron unas ganas de llorar al pensar en mis desgracias—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¡Ah! —me di la vuelta para encontrarme con mi hermosa prometida, a unos metros de distancia de donde yo estaba.

Sentí que mis mejillas empezaron a enrojecer, así que desvié la mirada.

Mi Annita iba vestida con un kimono _extremadamente _corto, haciendo que resaltara su figura. La prenda era de color blanco y tenía estampadas notas musicales negras. Su calzado consistía en un par de sandalias de madera blancas, y su cabello caía con elegancia por toda su espalda. Le lucía tener el cabello largo, faltando pocos centímetros para que éste llegara a la altura de los codos. Aunque en la actualidad lo lleva corto y se ve bastante bien así, extraño aquellos días en los que su reluciente cabellera era larga. Añoraba la imagen de mi Annita en aquel entonces.

Esta historia ocurrió hace dos años. Exactamente cuatro meses después de haber conocido a mi hermano.

Ninguno de nosotros ha cambiado en nada. Ni siquiera Anna, que sigue siendo fría por fuera. Yo sé que por dentro ella tiene buenos sentimientos para con los demás…

—¿No me escuchaste? Necesito que, además, traigas pastillas para la fiebre. En el estado que está tu hermana… ¡y tú ni te preocupas por ella!

—Me preocupo por el bienestar de Kaos —le reclamé en voz baja.

—¡Deja de estar baboseando en el vestíbulo y mejor apresúrate!

Bueno, una parte de mí se esforzaba en seguir creyendo que Annita era una buena persona. Aunque a veces dudaba de ello…

Fui afligido en todo el camino de regreso a casa. Kaoru se había puesto muy grave de la nada. Tenía fiebres de cuarenta grados y costaba que la temperatura le bajara. Habíamos llamado a nuestros padres constantemente, no obstante, nunca lográbamos contactarlos. ¡Por todos los Espíritus! Decidieron ir fuera del país en el mejor momento. Y lo peor del caso es que el supermercado no quedaba tan lejos de la casa, mas tampoco era poco lo que tenía que recorrer. No podía apresurarme más por temor a que los víveres frágiles se arruinaran. Me preocupaba dejar sólo a Hao al cuidado de ella. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Suspiré con derrota mientras me acomodaba las bolsas y trataba de agilizarme un poco. Las bolsas de papel eran demasiadas y tenían demasiada carga; ¡apenas y podía con ellas! Anna también me hubiera pedido llevar menos cosas. Viendo la situación de mi hermanita menor… la verdad es que, en ese instante, pensé que los únicos familiares y amigos que tenía éramos Hao y yo. Nadie más velaba por su seguridad. A ninguna persona que fuera nosotros dos le parecía importar su salud. Ni siquiera mis amigos, que habían decidido ir a divertirse por dos semanas a un centro vacacional fuera de la ciudad. Se suponía que tendríamos que ir todos. Pero Hao, Anna y yo decidimos quedarnos al ver que Kaoru se enfermó a último minuto, y de una forma bastante peculiar.

De pronto creí que alguien me observaba desde lejos. Intenté buscar al tipo disimuladamente, aunque me costaba distinguir entre la oscuridad; y aún más mirando de reojo.

Amidamaru se materializó a mi lado, en su forma de esferita. Le lancé una mirada significativa y él comprendió de inmediato mi petición. A un espíritu como Amida no se le dificultaría dar con quien sea que me estuviera atrasando. Si encontraba al culpable, la verdad lamentaría haberse metido conmigo. Sé que normalmente no actúo así, mas si se trata de alguien a quien quiero mucho… supongo que tal vez cambio un poquito.

—¿Encontraste algo? —le susurré a la esfera azul que flotaba a mi lado. Negó con la cabeza, pesadamente.

—Nada, amo Yoh. Lo lamento.

¡Chsss chsss!

_¡Pero qué…! _Me volteé a ver, molesto de que estuviesen jugando conmigo en un momento así.

Casi me da un paro cuando me encontré a un adulto mayor de aspecto aterrador. Su mano izquierda había sido reemplazada por una pinza de apariencia extraña_. _Llevaba puesta una gabardina azul oscuro que lo protegía del rocío nocturno, que era del mismo color de su ojo sano. ¿Sano? Sí, porque su ojo izquierdo era de color celeste… empero, no era un celeste normal.

—Veo que eres una persona de bondadoso corazón, muchachito. Alguien tan bueno como tú no debería estar sufriendo tanto por problemas familiares…

Ok, ese señor sí que me estaba asustando.

—Lo siento, tengo prisa…

Y me tomó la mano para que no intentara escapar. Sabía que tenía que huir de ese lugar de cualquier manera, mas no quería enfrentarme con un pobre anciano que no podía defenderse. Menos con uno que era completamente humano, ya que no sentía que hubiera poder espiritual en él.

¿Debía de hacer mi posesión de objetos?

¿Enserio sería capaz de pelear con un viejito?

Además, tenía que llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Si tan sólo los Grandes Espíritus me iluminaran las neuronas… no quiero combatir con el pobre señor. Sin embargo, tampoco quería perder más tiempo a sabiendas que mi hermana estaba enferma.

—Oiga, suélteme. De verdad, tengo algo urgente que hacer…

—No tomará mucho tiempo… —se puso a buscar algo entre unas bolsas de plástico que yacían a su lado.

—¡No!

Sacó un objeto ovalado y me lo puso en las manos. Se me estaba resbalando, por lo que tuve que sujetarlo firmemente entre mis brazos.

Parecía un huevo de algún ave gigante. No quería ofender al extraño, aunque… ¿para qué demonios querría yo un huevo inservible?

—No quiero insultarlo, pero no puedo aceptarlo. A parte de que no consumo nada que tenga que ver con los pobres avestruces, tengo que llegar deprisa a mi hogar. Mi… una conocida está muy enferma y me urge llegar a casa.

Se echó a reír con ganas al oír mi pretexto.

—Cuídalo, y verás que será la solución para cualquier problema que tengas…

* * *

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —me recibió con tan alegres palabras mi prometida. Suspiré, aliviado por estar ya en casa.

—Perdón —me disculpe entretanto me dirigía con los víveres a la cocina. El misterioso huevo seguía en su puesto, rodeado por mi brazo izquierdo.

Coloqué las cosas sobre la mesa y puse al enorme huevo entre ellas. Ahora sí ya se podía contemplar cada uno de sus detalles, puesto que ya había más iluminación que cuando estaba en la calle. El objeto gigante tenía como decoración un sinfín de rayas diagonales gruesas de dos colores: chocolate y verde menta iban intercalados, logrando así una mezcla perfecta. La combinación se veía de lo más deliciosa, porque le daba una apariencia de ser algún caramelo gigante. ¿Sería comestible? ¿O era nada más una cosa invaluable para decorar la sala?

—¡Yoh!

Kaoru abrió la puerta con el pie sólo para poder verme. Estaba acostada bocabajo sobre una manta blanca que se extendía por un buen pedazo del suelo de madera. Parecía estar ya un poco mejor. Su rostro había recuperado un poco de color y sus ojos lucían menos cansados. Yami estaba a su lado, abrazando uno de sus brazos con preocupación.

—Le dije que regresara a su habitación —me informó Hao con una sonrisa. Ambos sabíamos a la perfección que ella nunca nos haría caso, por muy grave que fueran las condiciones—. Burra —la llamó, siempre con su expresión divertida.

—Tonto —se la regresó al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua. Hao le revolvió el cabello mientras se echaba a reír —. ¡Déjame, monstruo! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta mi cabello?

—Ni que estuviera asegurado.

—¿Qué tal si lo estuviera?

Me ponía en duda que Kaoru se hubiera recuperado así de repente, así que empecé a buscar su medicina.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió un ansioso Hao cuando notó que había empezado a toser.

—Sí, sólo tengo un poco de tos. No es nada.

—Hum.

¡No encontraba el medicamento! ¿Dónde rayos lo había metido? Dios… no podía estarme pasando esto a mí. ¿Y si lo había dejado en el súper? Tendría que ir a buscarlo, ¿verdad?

—Demonios… —susurré, sacando el contenido de cada bolsa con desesperación.

Entonces recordé que nunca fui a comprar dicho remedio. Iba a ir después de salir del supermercado. Justo cuando se me atravesó el enigmático anciano.

Nunca la compré. Todo este tiempo creía que la llevaba en una de las dos enormes bolsas de la tienda más cercana.

De improviso, se escucharon unos gritos en la sala de estar. Corrí hasta el lugar a ver qué pasaba, dejando el huevo en la mesa. Kaoru estaba revolcándose en el suelo del dolor, al instante que Anna y mi hermano trataban de calmarla. Al mismo tiempo que Anna salía disparada por un trapo húmedo, me arrodillé a su lado para ayudarle a Hao con la tarea de tranquilizarla.

—¡Ve por la medicina!

_Grito._

—No la traje… lo siento, Kaos. Todo es mi culpa —me disculpé, notando como Yami se tensaba en un rincón del cuarto.

—¿No la trajiste? ¿Cómo que no la trajiste? ¡Sabes cómo ha pasado todo el santo día! En ese caso, yo la hubiera ido a buscarla hace horas.

—¡Me topé con un tipo raro a medio camino! Me olvidé por completo de ir a la farmacia, pero no fue mi culpa. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si te hubieran acosado en la calle a plena noche? Todo por ese estúpido huevo.

—¡No griten! —Anna llegó con un semblante angustiado—. No lograrán nada con estarse vociferando el uno al otro. Tú —le ordenó a Hao—. Ve por el termómetro. Creo que lo dejamos en su habitación, busca ahí. Y tú —esta vez se dirigió a mí—. Vuelve a revisar el botiquín de emergencias. Tal vez no hemos visto bien y hay algo para que, al menos, le baje un poco la fiebre.

Me fui directo al baño a buscar la dichosa medicina. _Ojalá que esté aquí… _

Cuando no encontré absolutamente nada, me dirigí a la cocina a buscar de nuevo. Ahí había un segundo botiquín, ya que éramos muchos los que habitábamos en la pensión. Ya estando ahí, me percaté de que el huevo brillaba intermitentemente. Unas frágiles ramas habían empezado a crecer cerca de él. Sus hojas estaban llenas de un líquido aguamarina, que resbalaba de forma elegante por cada una de ellas. Me acerqué al mueble para observar con mayor atención, casi sin estar consciente de que mi hermanita estaba cerca de la muerte en la sala de estar. Y no exageraba. Nunca se le había subido a nadie la temperatura tanto como a ella.

Un poco de tierra estaba esparcido por toda la mesa, dándole un aspecto sucio al mueble. Aunque, pensé con asombro, unas letras se habían formado como si alguien las hubiese escrito tan pulcramente en aquella fría superficie.

_BÉBEME… 10 de mí serán suficientes. _

No estaba seguro de que, si lo que estaba haciendo, era lo correcto. Corrí por el botiquín para buscar un gotero. Cuando lo encontré, me fui directo a las ramitas y tomé exactamente las diez gotas del líquido con precisión.

Después de eso, salí a toda prisa de la cocina hasta llegar a donde estaba Kaos. Yacía inconsciente sobre el futón. Tanto Hao como mi Annita estaban a su lado, eran presas de la aflicción.

—Háganse a un lado —les pedí, empujando suavemente a mi hermano para quedar de frente a Kaoru.

_Tienes que recuperarte, Kaos. _

Abrí el cuentagotas y fui dándole, gota por gota, el misterioso líquido a mi hermana. Tenía la esperanza de que hiciera algún efecto en ella.

—¿Estás demente? No sabemos qué diablos es eso. ¡Podría ser incluso mortal para ella!

—¡Shh! Cierra el pico si no tienes nada bueno que decir.

Claro que estaba molesto. No quería que nadie me quitara las ilusiones que me habían embargado luego de ver las delicadas tallos saliendo del huevo. Del huevo que me había sido dado por aquel extraño.

—… _cuatro, cinco, seis…_

—¡Mira! Creo que le está volviendo a bajar la calentura.

—_... ocho, nueve_

—¡Kaos! Por favor, vuelve a ser la de antes.

—_... ¡diez!_

Fue casi instantáneo. Kaoru abrió lentamente sus ojos y empezó a toser, señal suficiente como para que todos soltaran un suspiro de alivio. La ayudé a incorporarse, casi atónito de que ese huevo hubiera servido para algo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó por milésima vez mi aterrorizado gemelo. Ella lo miró con ojos somnolientos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí? —quise saber, mostrándole dos dedos de mi mano derecha.

—… ¿Cinco? Porque son cinco en cada mano, ¿o me equivoco?

—En ese caso no estás tan mal —sonreí con diversión. Kaoru me dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, sonriendo cansadamente.

—¿Cómo supiste que eso la curaría? —cuestionó un muy sorprendido Hao. Me levanté de mi lugarcito en el suelo y caminé rumbo a la cocina.

Parpadeó con confusión al ver la cosa que tenía entre mis manos.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que todo fue obra de este huevo?

* * *

—¿Y enserio te lo dio un viejo a medio camino? ¿Así de la nada?

—¡Hermano! —lo reprendió Pilika con un zape. Por poco y nuestro amigo se queda viendo estrellitas en el techo—. ¿Qué te he dicho de ser mal hablado?

—No tiene caso —se burló Len, quien era el único que estaba de pie en una esquina del cuarto—. Hmph. Ahora comprendo porque te asemejas tanto a un erizo de mar. Y no es sólo por tu cabello… el tamaño del cerebro de los dos es tan minúsculo…

—¿Qué dijiste tiburoncín?

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

—¡Y TÚ DEJA DE HACERTE EL SABIONDO, CHINO DE M…!

—¡A CALLAR LOS DOS! —no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo que fuera Anna la que gritó—. Yo soy la que mando aquí y, si quiero, puedo dejarlos sin sus habitaciones y echarlos de pataditas directo a la calle. ¡Son increíblemente molestos! ¿No pueden comportarse civilizadamente como cualquier ser humano? ¡Traten de llevarse bien de una vez por todas!

—¿Así como tú te llevas con tu querida prima Jeanne?

_¡PAF!_

—Eso no viene al caso. De todas formas, ustedes no la conocen como para estarla juzgando.

—Nos has hablado pura basura de ella —mi prometida fulminó con la mirada a mi hermano, quien decidió guardar silencio por su propio bien—. Ejem, yendo al punto… ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que te dieron ese huevo raro, Yoh. ¿Crees que se llegue a abrir pronto?

—¡Yo propongo que lo cocinemos a las ya!

_¡PAF! _

La escena que le siguió fue un Horo-Horo volando directo a la floristería más cercana de la pensión. O sea… calculando, a más o menos a una manzana de distancia de la casa.

—¿Por qué no le pones un nombre a lo que sea que esté dentro? —inquirió Kaoru. Su espíritu acompañante estaba a su lado, contemplando el dije en forma de hoz de su ama. Era como si la presencia de la cosa que me dio el anciano le causara desconfianza—. Si el Espíritu de Fuego se llama Fifi-chan…

—¡Hey! Tenía cinco años. Yo qué iba a saber de nombres para ponerle a un espíritu —Hao se cruzó de brazos, avergonzado de que hubiese hecho mención de aquel asunto privado.

—… ¿Qué tal si le pones Floffy-chan? ¡Suena tan lindo!

Me le quedé mirando feo por unos breves segundos.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? … No habrás comido muchos caramelos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Pff, ¿yo? Sabes que tengo autocontrol —le sostuve la vista hasta que sonrió nerviosamente. Siempre funcionaba ese truco, aunque ya hubieran pasado varios años desde que lo pongo en práctica—. Bueno, tal vez unos cuantos.

—Uno: jamás le pondré ese nombre a lo que sea que esté en el interior del huevo. No sabemos con seguridad si se tratará de algún espíritu; o, como dijo Chocolove, de una especie de pterodáctilo ya extinto hace millones de años —todos los presentes obviaron el falso llanto del shaman afroamericano—. Dos: se supone que detestas las cosas lindas. ¿Cómo es posible que plantees un nombre tan _hermoso _para un ser vivo o no vivo que ni siquiera conocemos?

—Sí me gustan las cosas lindas —admitió ella con cierto pesar—. Aunque son mejores los objetos tenebrosamente lindos. O, en todo caso, ¿serían los objetos lindamente tenebrosos?

Literalmente, todos nos fuimos de espaldas entretanto Kaoru empezaba a susurrar en voz baja para sí. _Dios, ¡qué niña…!_

—Es lo mismo, Kaos —le explicó Hao, con ambas manos sobándose las sienes. Mi gemelito suspiró dramáticamente—. Ahora comprendo a la pobre de nuestra madre… cuánto tuvo que haber sufrido cuando estabas pequeña —Kaoru le había lanzado un almohadón directo a su rostro. Se llevó una mano directo a la zona adolorida—. ¿Auch?

—Por nada, hermanito —le sonrió divertidamente. El resto contemplamos el acto con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que pidió que cambiaran los colores del uniforme? En lugar del verde del pantalón y la falda, negro. Y que cambiaran el color de las chaquetas por morado; para que, así, la corbata fuera de color rojo. ¿O fue otra persona?

—¡Se vería más lindo nuestro uniforme!

—Tenebrosamente lindo —la corregí. Se echó a reír cuando le acordé de lo que había dicho anteriormente.

—Nuestro uniforme se vería tenebrosamente lindo.

—Ustedes no saben hablar de nada que no sean tonterías —comentó de pronto Anna, con la vista clavada en el televisor. Estaban transmitiendo su telenovela preferida.

—¡Oye! ¿No te sientes mal de decirle eso a una enferma? Imagínate que me hubiera pasado algo. ¿No te remordería la conciencia…?

Y justo en ese preciso momento del huevo empezó a surgir un sonido extraño. Hao, quien lo tenía sujetado entonces, casi lo suelta debido al susto que le produjo el hecho de que, lo que sea que estuviese dentro, estuviera a punto de nacer. Incluso Anna, que estaba viendo su novela coreana, apartó la vista abruptamente del televisor y se acercó a ver el acontecimiento. Cada uno de los rostros de los presentes reflejaba cierto temor, y también, desconcierto.

El color chocolate se apoderó de casi todo el huevo, exceptuando que las rayas verde menta se convirtieron en pequeños rombos. Luego se repitió el sonido, una y otra vez. Era un ruido muy peculiar, como si la cosa que estuviera dentro estuviera moviéndose por falta de espacio. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a romperse el cascarón.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Se te rompió la fuente! —exclamó Chocolove, haciendo un gesto exagerado. Mic, su espíritu acompañante, contempló atónito como Len y Horo-Horo le daban una paliza, dejando a su amo semi-inconsciente.

El cascarón se rompió lo suficiente como para que la criatura pudiera salir.

—Es…

—¿Un espíritu? —preguntó un confundido Manta.

El espíritu sacó su pequeña cabeza, curioso por ver quién sería su dueño. A pesar de que no tenía una boca, pude sentir que estaba sonriéndome con mucha emoción. Sus grandes ojos celestes se cerraron por unos segundos, esforzándose por salir de, la que parecía, su _pequeña_ prisión. Su cuerpo era de color verde, sus manos terminaban en diminutas garras. Era idéntico a…

—¿Espíritu de Fuego? —lo llamó Hao, desconcertado por el ambiente que se estaba viviendo. Ambos espíritus se observaban como si tuvieran milenios de no haberse visto.

—¡Mira! Hay una nota dentro —Pilika la tomó, para empezar a leerla en voz alta.

"_Si estás leyendo esto es porque tú has sido elegido para encargarte del Espíritu de la Tierra, una de las esencias sagradas, protectoras de la Tribu Apache. Tú, amo y señor de un espíritu tan poderoso como él, estás predestinado a cumplir con una importantísima misión. Él será tu guía cuando más lo necesites, y siempre permanecerá a tu lado si lo cuidas como corresponde. Uno de los beneficios es que serás muchísimo más fuerte de lo que eras antes, y la habilidad que te fue concebida en un pasado se te desarrollará con mayor facilidad. _

_Te estaremos observando, así que cuídalo con todo tu ser. Protégelo, y serás protegido por el Espíritu de la Tierra"_

—Y el misterio de todo esto es… ¿por qué demonios fue encerrado en un huevo del tamaño de un ave gigante? —inquirió Lyserg con sospecha. Su sentido de detective, al parecer, se estaba activando.

—Qui-quizá pensaron que, de esa forma, lo aceptaría sin reproches —pensó Tamao en voz alta. Cuando mi amigo ainu volteó a verla, se ruborizó de pies a cabeza—. Digo… tal vez pensaron que le tendría miedo.

—Tamao —empecé, esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me trates de_ usted_?

—Cuesta acostumbrarse —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me siento mal por no haber podido corresponder sus sentimientos. Pero yo estaba enamorado de Anna. Estábamos comprometidos desde que éramos niños. Tamao es una chica muy linda, amable, cocina estupendo y hasta es graciosa cuando se lo propone. Es el tipo de chica que le gustaría a cualquiera, porque ella era hermosa sin proponérselo. Me sentí terrible cuando ella confesó que se sentía atraída por mí. Mas, no tuve otra que aclararle la situación. Es obvio que le dolió, ¿cómo no dolerte cuando te rechaza la persona a la que has amado durante muchísimo tiempo? Lo bueno de todo esto es que, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, ha encontrado alguien más. Y estoy seguro de que esa persona le corresponde. Lástima que ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a expresar lo que sienten. Lo que me recuerda a Haito y Evolet. ¡Qué lío ese!

—Cuidado con el charco —le advertí a Horo, sin estar consciente de lo que estaba hablando. Mientras, mi mente vagaba en los recuerdos que tenía con la chica de cabellera rosa.

—¿Qué? Yoh, ¿Qué tonterías estás dicien…?

Y se resbaló con un pequeño laguito de agua —como solía decirle—, que se formó en el suelo de madera. Cayó de bruces ante las risas de su hermana y su mejor amigo, Len. _Pobre…_

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó mi gemelo. Lo miré, confuso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Eso! —me tomó de la cabeza y me obligó a mirar en dirección al charco—. Le dijiste al Hoto…

—¡Hey!

—… que tuviera cuidado con esa agua derramada.

Parpadeé, sorprendido de lo que me estaban diciendo.

—¿Enserio hice eso? —Hao se dio en la frente con la palma de su mano, de manera teatral—. Para empezar, yo qué culpa de no haber tenido idea de lo que estabas discutiendo. Yo… no sé. Mi mente estaba en otra parte, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que dije.

—Se nota —le empujé la cabeza con mi mano libre, pues con la izquierda aún sujetaba los restos de cascarón roto—. ¡Oye!

Y repitió el gesto. Se lo regresé, el me lo devolvió… para ahorrar palabras, estuvimos así un buen rato.

—¡Suéltame! —forcejeé, queriendo liberar mis manos de su agarre. A juzgar por su expresión maniática, tenía ganas de hacerme cosquillas o algo así—. ¡No! Jaja, Hao. ¡Déjame!

—¡Libérame tu primero! —exigió, aguantando como pudiera la risa—. Tu pierna está enganchada con mi tobillo. Grandes Espíritus, tengan piedad de mí. ¡Mátenme!

—Esto sí que es un verdadero enredo—admití entre risas—. ¡Agh! Esto va a estar difícil.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Suéltame tú primero! Dios… esta parece una de esas escenas…

—¡Cállate e intenta zafarte de mí, mejor! —le recomendé, pensando con horror qué tan raro nos miraban los demás.

—… Ustedes y sus payasadas —comentó Len, mirándonos con seriedad. Una sonrisa despectiva se formó en su rostro—. Gemelos tenían que ser. Suerte teníamos cuando aguantábamos a uno de ustedes. Sin embargo, ahora que son dos…

No sé de donde sacamos fuerzas para hacerlo, pero entre los dos, lo jalamos del pie para atraerlo hasta la maraña que teníamos. Al final se nos vinieron uniendo casi todos.

Recapitulando: recibí un huevo de un completo desconocido, que salvó la vida de mi hermana. Al parecer tengo algo que cumplir, y hasta la fecha sigo sin saber qué es esa cosa. El Espíritu de Fuego y yo nos hemos vuelto inseparables desde que me fue dado. ¡Ah! Y nunca bromees con Hao… pues podrías terminar como yo, que por una pelea "amistosa", terminarás en un verdadero enredo. Y malgastarás dos horas de tu preciado tiempo, intentando zafarte de esa.

* * *

Otra vez la escuela T.T ¡no tengo la culpa! Este año me están tratando horrible las hermanas (sí, voy a un colegio privado de monjas). Y se supone que ayer, viernes 21, tendría que haber sido mi último día de clases. Pero hubo una… no sé, algo parecido a una depresión tropical. El punto es que suspendieron las clases y todo T-T Ahora tendré que aguantarme e ir una semana más. Ni modo.

Una vez más, gracias a todos los que leen este fic ^^ me dan ánimos para seguir adelante y nunca abandonarlo. Y para terminarlo de una buena vez, también, porque quería que fuera para dos años y creo que me excedí de tiempo. Lo hubiera actualizado hace 20 horas, de no ser porque mi mamá no me dejó usar el inter ¬¬ Qué comprensiva mi madre…

Gracias: **RRBZfanX3**, **VampireMirella** y **R0c10Man50n** por sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Debo admitir que lo hice para que fuera un relleno, porque no tenía mucha inspiración. Además no quería arruinar la sorpresa que les tengo preparada para dentro de unos cuantos capis más :D Muajaja xD Esperen a verlo.

¡Ah! No estaba segura de que hubiera playa en Yokohama :S No conozco el lugar. Si existe, qué bueno que no me equivoque. Sino… pues creé un sitio nuevo y divertido donde Hao podría vivir. Playas artificiales si hay, pero de las reales… no tengo ni la menor idea.

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece. Sus personajes son de Hiroyuki Takei. La trama de este fic, OC's, la banda AeroException y canciones, lugares como _Kyōfu Garden _y otros que no recuerdo… objetos como El espejo de los espíritus y otros… profecías como La profecía de los No muertos… y otras cosas más que ahorita no recuerdo. Esos sí me los he inventado yo. Son productos de mi imaginación y, por lo tanto, me pertenecen únicamente a mí. Están protegidos por derechos de autor. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es una coincidencia xD

**Escuchando: **Because I'm stupid (acoustic version) - Kim Hyun Joong. Esa es la versión del líder de la banda *-* Les recomiendo las canciones de SS501 :D su música es genial. ¡Ellos son geniales! Son tan divertidos y tan apuestos, en especial el líder xD Jaja, siempre tiene algo gracioso que decir... ¡Pero qué cosas digo! En fin, no les pongo mi playlist porque hoy las únicas canciones que escuché fueron las de ellos. (Gracias a una compañera del colegio que me hizo el favor de pasármelas a mi USB x3)

Ojalá que pueda actualizar pronto :S Tenía un plan magnífico, aunque no sé si lo voy a poder llevar a cabo. Todo por culpa de la lluvia ¬¬ menos mal que yo vivo en una zona donde no hubieron afectados. Pero como hubo suspensión, hasta otra semana estoy en exámenes finales. ¡Tengo nervios! Aún así, espero poder escribir aunque sea un poco esos días.

¡Nos vemos! ^^


	9. Conociendo al enemigo

**Pesadillas de un vampiro**

**9**

**Conociendo al enemigo**

—Mira a ese tipo de allá —Len apuntó con el dedo hacia un chico que, también, participaba en el torneo—. Es todo lo opuesto a ti.

—¿A mí? —Hao se echó a reír—. Pues claro. ¿Acaso estás ciego? La diferencia es muy obvia. Él no es nada sexy, al contrario de mi persona.

_Dios… _Aquí olía a gato encerrado. Si no conociera tan bien a mi hermano, diría que sólo fue un simple comentario entre un par de amigos. Ellos dos no eran los mejores amigos de todos los tiempos. Aunque, si me ponía a pensar, tampoco eran tan _unidos_ como lo eran Len y Horo.

A mi hermano siempre le ha gustado ganarse su propio dinero. No era extraño verlo por ahí, haciendo una que otra apuesta con el que tuviera el aspecto de no ser un chico con suerte. Apostaba por cualquier tontería, y con cualquiera: Len, Lyserg, Chocolove, Horo… Pilika, Jun… Kaoru, e incluso, creo que una vez llegó a hacer una apuesta con mi padre. Con Mikihisa, que era un experto en ese tipo de juegos. No me sorprende que mi gemelo tenga esas mañas.

—Qué modesto eres —comenté, sin dejar de contemplar el boceto que había elaborado hace poco.

Hao quiso saber qué estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

—Creo que alguien tiene un serio caso de…

—¿No dirás que estoy enfermo de amor, verdad? —inquirí, levantando una ceja. Gracias a los Espíritus que Annita no estaba con nosotros en el restaurante—. ¿Y tú con Evolet?

—No sé si dejarla ir —suspiró con cierta tristeza. Lo volteé a ver, horrorizado. ¿Cómo podría rendirse cuando estaba a un paso de conseguirlo? —. Por más que lo intente, no logro nada. No se fija en mí. Creo que, para ella, no soy más que un amigo.

—¡No digas eso! —lo reprimí, incapaz de ver cómo mi hermano se daba por vencido.

—Len —me ignoró olímpicamente. Aunque no me estuviera viendo, igual le saqué la lengua—, ¿insinúas que no puedo ser como ese chico que pasó por aquí momentos atrás?

—¿No es obvio? —Len sonrió sarcásticamente—. Él tiene pinta de ser un chico tierno, amable y muy estudioso. No es ningún tonto, sarcástico, peleonero y flojo como tú.

—¿Estás diciendo que no me interesan las demás personas?

—No era eso lo que quería decir —aclaró, hablando lentamente. Su sonrisa se transformó por completo. Ahora tenía un cierto toque de maldad en los labios—. Pero si tú lo dices…

Mi hermano soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

Me llevé un buen susto por aquello. Menos mal que no es ningún vampiro.

No saben el alivio que siento cada mañana al despertar, y notar que seguimos siendo los mismos humanos de siempre. Bueno… casi.

—Piensas que no puedo actuar como ese bobo —aquello era más una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Por favor, que no acepte la apuesta.

—772 yens a que puedo ser igual a ese tarado.

—Bien — interrumpió Horo, interesado en aquella apuesta—. Que sea una semana.

—De acuerdo —aceptó mi hermano entretanto fingía desinterés.

Y al final, los involucrados en la apuesta eran: Lyserg, Horo, Len, Pilika, Manta, Chocolove. ¡Ah! También Anna… estupenda la idea de Len: le llamó sólo para tener a alguien más a su favor. Únicamente Tamao, y yo estábamos a su favor. ¿Qué? No quería que Hao se enojara conmigo porque no lo apoyaba. No piensen mal. A mi esta clase de cosas no me gusta. Esperen… ¿Evolet a favor de quien estaba?

La chica de piel nívea se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió directamente hacia mi hermano. ¿Qué quería?

—Yo estaré a tu favor —colocó una de sus manos en su hombro, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con dulzura—. Sé que puedes lograr lo que te propongas.

—¿Gracias? —él sólo la veía, sintiéndose confundido por las acciones de Evolet.

—Aunque no creo que necesites parecerte a él. Ya eres lindo siendo tú —esto último lo dijo entre susurros. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada empecé a molestar a mi hermano. Hao intentaba defenderse, pero al final yo gané por falta de argumentos de su parte.

—¿Ves que tenía razón? Le gustas.

—No es verdad.

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no.

Dios… esa sería la semana más estresante y extraña de toda la vida.

Sólo a Hao se le ocurría hacer cosas de este tipo. ¡Si perdía le quedaría debiendo 5,401 yens en total! Qué equivalía a unos setenta dólares estadounidenses. ¡Qué lío con estas conversiones!

Y el susodicho se encontraba bien tranquilo escuchando música en la sala de estar. ¿Acaso no le dolía perder tanto dinero? ¿Tan seguro estaba que iba a ganar?

—¡Hey! —exclamó cuando aquella sensación de que le arrancaran los audífonos se apoderó de sus oídos. Sobándose las orejas, me lanzó una mirada iracunda. Se sorprendió al verme. Quizás pensaba que era Annita o Keiko—. ¡Ah, sólo eres tú!

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una apuesta con los chicos? Pensé que estabas ahorrando para comprar ese inútil champú caro que venden en Los Ángeles.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —me aseguró con parsimonia—. Perder no está en mis planes. Además, si gano no sólo tendré mis 5,401 de vuelta. Al contrario, duplicaré la cantidad. ¡En total tendría 10,802 yens! Más los 7,716 que ya tenía ahorrados y que no involucré… ¡18,518!

—¿Crees que vale la pena arriesgar tu dinero?

No me contestó.

—¿Perderás toda tu mesada sólo por obtener 140 dólares en una apuesta?

—¿No te das cuenta? —quiso saber mi hermano, con un tono que hacía pensar que todo era de lo más obvio—. Son 240 dólares lo que tendré en total si gano la apuesta, sumando lo que ganaré más lo que ya tengo. Es lo suficiente como para comprar mi champú.

Di media vuelta para regresar a mi habitación. No tenía caso lidiar con alguien como Hao.

—¡Ah! —giré para ver que quería—. Y no es cualquier champú. Es uno especial que mantiene el cabello sedoso y brillante. Tengo una reputación que cuidar hermanito… ¡oye!

Empezaba a subir las escaleras que conducían hacia la segunda planta, donde se encontraba mi cuarto.

—¡Cuando veas los resultados vas a sentir celos de no tener una cabellera como la mía!

* * *

Esta era una de las muchas veces en las que me daba un ataque de aburrimiento. Mas no era un simple hastío.

Éste era de los extremos.

Decidí salir de mi casa, en busca de algo bueno que hacer. Habíamos optado por vivir en una casa grande y espaciosa donde pudieran vivir alrededor de veinte personas (aunque nosotros éramos diecisiete personas). Lo malo era que, el anterior dueño, había plantado un par de sakuras. Sí, unos cuantos árboles de cerezo. Éstos habían empezado a florecer semanas atrás. Y eso me ponía un poco… nostálgico. Jamás había permanecido tanto tiempo fuera de Japón.

Cambié la canción que estaba escuchando, pues era un poco deprimente; y sólo lograba hacerme sentir aún peor.

_Jamás dejaré que Kaoru vuelva a tomar mi Ipod prestado_, sonreí de lado al darme cuenta de que había introducido nuevas canciones.

_Baby I love you,_

_I'm waiting for you…_

—Esta canción me gustaría si no fuera tan depre —admití por lo bajito, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

—Depresiva, ¿cómo tu vida? —se escuchó una voz de chica en el lugar. No necesitaba ver quién era la dueña de ese timbre de voz para saber de quién se trataba.

Reconocería ese sonido aunque tuviera los ojos vendados.

_Jeanne…_

Me quité los audífonos mientras buscaba con la mirada a la vampira de cabellos plateados.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, chupasangre? —pregunté, a sabiendas de que lo único que le interesaba era hacerme la vida imposible.

Intenté parecer rudo, aunque el tono de mi voz no me lo permitía.

—No esperaba encontrarte por aquí —aseguró, haciendo un pequeño puchero—. Veo que hoy es mi día de suerte.

—Sí, y yo soy Van Helsing —dije sarcásticamente. Ella se echó a reír al escuchar aquello—. Aunque si lo fuera, ya te habría destruido. No estarías en este mundo NUNCA más.

—Escucha, estúpido mortal —se me acercó peligrosamente. Por instinto me alejé de ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi cuello. Percibí que miraba con deseo mi yugular.

—Atrévete a hacerlo y sufrirás las consecuencias —le advertí.

No quería convertirme en ninguno de esos muertos-vivientes. No me gustaba la idea de que la inmortalidad se apoderara de mi ser, convirtiéndome en un errante de por vida.

—Aún no es tiempo —me aclaró, mordiéndose los labios seductoramente. _Qué asco… _—. Mi amo se decepcionaría de mí si lo hiciera ahora mismo. Además, no tengo el más mínimo interés de hacerlo yo misma. Sería repulsivo… y quién sabe si tu sangre es asquerosamente venenosa.

—Qué graciosa… —crucé los brazos en señal de aburrimiento—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Tu amo manda algún mensajito?

—Sí y no —aceptó ella, desviando la mirada—. Está interesado en ustedes dos, por lo que parece.

—Te refieres a mi hermano y a mí…

Así que habíamos llamado su atención. Pero, ¿qué quería un vampiro tan viejo como él de unos humanos _indefensos _como nosotros?

¿Éramos parte de su menú?

¿Quería que formáramos parte de su ejército de neófitos?

—Mándale un saludito de mi parte a mi querida prima. Dile que me _muero _por verla.

—No la metas a ella en esto —amenacé, furioso ante la idea de que le hicieran daño a mi Annita.

—Tenlo por seguro que no le haré daño. O no seré yo quien lo haga.

Dicho esto, emprendió camino directo al bosque de la aldea. Su risa tétrica resonaba en mis oídos, a pesar de que ella ya no era visible para mis ojos.

Tenía miedo de que les hiciera algo a mi familia y amigos.

Ese era uno de los propósitos de su clan, estaba seguro de ello.

Y lo peor de todo… es que lo estaba logrando.

* * *

—¿En dónde se habrá metido?

Evolet buscaba a Yoh de un lado a otro. Ella se había ofrecido para comprar los víveres para la cena de esa noche. Y como él decidió salir por un rato, a la joven Swan se le ocurrió regresar juntos; mas no lo encontraba en ningún sitio. ¿Qué se habría echo? ¿Estaría ya en casa?

Suspiró levemente ante la idea de regresar sola a su hogar. Disfrutaba de la compañía de los demás, y lo que más detestaba era la soledad.

—¡Agh! Ese Asakura… ¡esos malditos shamanes japoneses son unos estúpidos!

Evolet se escondió detrás de unos barriles para que no la descubrieran, pues la distancia entre ella y esos vampiros pronto sería reducida. Además, ese punto era el más ideal para escuchar a la perfección lo que ellos decían.

—No creo que haya necesidad de comentarios racistas —dijo Lucian, pues sentía las miradas asesinas de los que pasaban a su alrededor.

—¿Los estás defendiendo? —Jeanne parecía más que molesta.

—No, pero creo que lo más sensato es evitar peleas. ¿Quieres quedar expuesta ante estos _mortales_?

—Creo que tienes razón —admitió la shaman-vampira. Con su dedo índice señaló algo, indicándole al joven que mejor platicaran en esa dirección.

Evolet temió por un momento. ¡Se acercaban cada vez más hacia donde ella se encontraba! Y si trataba de escapar, notarían su presencia y ese sería el inicio de una nueva batalla. No tenía ganas de pelear con Lucian, puesto que habían sido muy amigos tiempos atrás. Aunque quizá haría una excepción con esa detestable francesita de cabellos plateados.

Jeanne y Lucian pasaron de largo los recipientes de agua. Hasta entonces Evolet pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Los dos vampiros se habían alejado un poco, sin embargo, por lo menos ya no estaba tan expuesta como lo estaba segundos atrás.

Y lo mejor era que aún podía escuchar perfectamente lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Y Darkar… ya tiene fecha? —inquirió Lucian, sumamente interesado. Jeanne parpadeó confundida por unos instantes.

—¿Qué? ¿Fecha para qué?

—¡Para qué más… para la conversión!

—¡Shhhhhhh!

La joven de hermosos ojos dorados abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Conversión? Sabía que desde que ellos llegaron, la Aldea había sido testigo de más transformaciones vampíricas. Y estaba segurísima de que todo esto era por ese tal Darkar.

La duda era, ¿a quienes transformarían? ¿Cómo era posible que privaran a unos pobres shamanes de su deseo de _vivir_? No era nada justo.

_Espero que no sea ninguno de mis amigos, _fue lo primero que pensó. Todos ellos eran tan… dulces con ella. La habían incluido en su grupo y, en él, Evolet se sentía completamente feliz. Cada uno de los chicos era tierno a su manera, y no se los imaginaba como unos de esos _hermosos_ seres con obsesión de beber sangre. Ninguno de ellos merecía tener esa mala suerte.

Inmediatamente pensó en todos: Anna, quien era su mejor amiga y súper amorosa con ella. Len, el chico Tao que a veces tenía problemas existenciales y una fascinación con la leche. Horo y Pilika, los dos hermanos que, aunque se pelearan todo el tiempo, se querían demasiado como para enojarse mucho tiempo con el otro. Tamao, la chica más dulce y tímida que había conocido. Lyserg, el inglesito que le encantaba jugar al detective. Chocolove y sus pésimos chistes. Kaoru, a quien ahora la consideraba otra de sus mejores amigas, la muchacha que amaba Halloween y era todo un amor con los demás. Manta, el que comenzaba con su entrenamiento para ser shaman y que odiaba que le dijeran enano cabezón. Yoh y Hao, los gemelitos que eran como dos polos opuestos, pero aún así, se habían vuelto inseparables desde que se conocieron.

No quería que ninguno de ellos cambiara radicalmente por culpa de ese grupo de vampiros. Era más que obvio que llegaron a la Aldea Apache para reclutar más personas de _su especie_. Aún así, no le gustaba la idea de que ellos formaran parte de ese ejército.

—Darkar aún no tiene fecha exacta. Eso es todo lo que sé.

—Debe ser pronto, puesto que ellos ya se lo están imaginando... ¿y por qué será? Tú te has encargado de tirarles indirectas en cada momento que te los encuentras.

—¡Oye! Además, no he sido la única —se intentó defender ella—. Cuando convirtió a sus queridos progenitores, nuestro líder les exigió su ubicación. No es de sorprenderse que ya se hayan hecho una idea de su futuro.

—Si tú lo dices —vaciló él. Lucian no parecía tragarse aquellas palabras—. Pobres Asakura…

—No entiendo por qué te molestas en preocuparte por ellos. Esos estúpidos de Yoh y Hao Asakura se lo merecen.

_Tiene que ser una broma._

La joven casi suelta un grito con las últimas palabras de la joven Renault. Era imposible... ¡NO! Ellos no tenían que recibir tanto sufrimiento. ¿Por qué?

Una pequeña gatita blanca, Mica, se materializó a su lado. Contemplaba a su dueña con suma tristeza.

—Serán más fuertes que tú, Renault. Ya no serás la favorita de Darkar nunca más.

—Si esos gemelos tontos aceptan pelear de nuestro lado —le informó una dolida Jeanne—. Algo me dice que no lo harán. Y ya sabes qué sucederá si ellos se niegan a cooperar con nosotros. M-O-R-I-R-Á-N.

—Que desees verlos con toda tu alma muertos es otra cosa. Yo apuesto a que si acceden a la petición de nuestro jefe, pues no querrán que sus amiguitos y sus papis desaparezcan de la faz de la Tierra.

—Mejor regresemos a la _guarida _—dijo, burlona—. No hagamos que los demás se preocupen por nosotros.

La chica dio una vuelta grácil, como si fuera un paso de baile. Evolet desvió la mirada, fastidiada de las acciones de la vampiresa de Francia. ¿Qué ganaba esa tonta con hacerse la diva?

Lo que más la sorprendió fue el gesto que hizo su amigo Trueblood. Lucian le guiñó el ojo entretanto una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios. A pesar de que él había susurrado, ella escuchó estupendamente lo que Lucian dijo. Fue como si las palabras fueran arrastradas por el viento.

_No te preocupes. Ellos están a salvo… por ahora. _

* * *

No puedo creer que esté a punto de decir esto. Después de todo, tal vez Hao si gane la apuesta. ¿Por qué? Pues se está controlando bastante bien, ya que no ha dicho ningún comentario sarcástico ni se ha quejado por los excesivos entrenamientos de mi prometida. Y se ha estado comportando mucho más amable de lo usual… aquello daba miedo. Claro, yo no le decía nada a nadie. Mi temor por la _metamorfosis _que mi hermano estaba sufriendo sólo la sabíamos yo y mi conciencia.

Otra persona que actuaba raro últimamente era Evolet. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya tenía 4 días de estar así. No hablaba con alguien, a menos que tuviera la urgencia de hacerlo. Se había vuelto distante. No sé si Hao también sospecha algo, no le he querido decir nada. No obstante, con quienes se ha alejado más es con nosotros dos. Simplemente no entiendo por qué; que yo sepa no le hemos hecho nada… ¿verdad? Yo no la he ofendido ni nada por el estilo, y dudo que mi gemelo lo hiciera. La verdad es que me preocupa; ya que, aunque ella no se dé cuenta, sé lo feliz que está de haberse integrado a nuestro círculo de amigos.

—Xtreme Fatality peleará dentro de una semana —anunció un divertido Horo, juntando sus manos con la intención de imitar un megáfono.

—Sigo creyendo que es un nombre estúpido —comentó Len por lo bajo. El ainu rió divertido.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues da gracias a los Grandes Espíritus porque, al menos, no nos llamamos _Los peluditos…_

—Fatality es por Mortal Kombat, ¿verdad? —pregunté, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

—Ajap. Y Extreme porque, entre más extremo sea, todo es mejor —habló Horo con emoción.

—Pues que esa es la razón más estu —todos voltearon a ver a Hao con sonrisas malévolas—… penda que he escuchado. Ustedes me asombran, chicos. Sí que tienen visión.

—Admítelo —Lyserg le dedicó una sonrisa burlona—. Estuviste a punto de perder la apuesta.

—¿Yo? —se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¡No! Obvio que no.

—Por un momento me ilusioné —admitió Horo. En sus ojos se había formado unas pequeñas cascaditas.

Evolet entró en la sala, sorprendiendo a todos. Estaba un poco pálida y parecía que sus ojos habían perdido un poco de brillo, pues ahora éstos eran de un opaco color oro oscuro. Tenía ganas de preguntarle qué le pasaba, mas sabía que no lograría sacarle nada. ¿Mi Annita ya habría hablado con ella? Esa pregunta rondaba por mi mente hasta que llegó la noche.

Ella estaba hablando en la cocina con Tamao y Pilika sobre… cosas que sólo ellas, las chicas, comprenderían (suponía yo, porque no les entendía ni papa). En un momento de descuido de las dos, tomé la mano de mi futura esposa y la jalé hasta que estuvimos afuera. Le había tapado la boca para que no gritara; sin embargo, eso no impidió que me diera una buena cachetada por mi atrevimiento. Creo que la bofetada resonó por todo el lugar, así que me pareció extraño que nadie se acercara a ver qué pasaba.

—¡Auch! Eso duele —reclamé entre susurros, sujetándome el lugar adolorido. Quizá se me estaba poniendo rojo, porque sentía que la sangre se me empezaba a acumular en la mejilla izquierda.

—¿Eres tú, Yoh? —un brillo culpable se formó en las orbes oscuras de mi novia—. ¡Lo siento! No sabía que eras tú. Aunque yo no tenía la culpa de tratarte así. Me diste un buen susto.

—Yo… sólo quería hablar contigo.

Nos sentamos debajo de un enorme árbol que había en el jardín, y ahí le expliqué todo lo que pasó cuatro días atrás. Ella asentía conforme yo le iba hablando; y me pareció que ella tampoco estaba enterada del porqué Evolet actuaba de una manera tan… no era ella. Ella nunca había sido así conmigo ni con mis amigos. ¿Por qué repentinamente cambió?

—Llegué a la conclusión de que, como tú eres su amiga, ibas a saber algo —confesé entretanto examinaba una flor rosa del montón que teníamos en el patio. No sé si estoy enloqueciendo o qué; pero por un momento juré que el polen brotaba de ella, brillando intensamente.

Me sentí abrumado por no tener las respuestas que quería. Siempre llegaba a resolver los misterios de las situaciones a mí alrededor, y desde que supe la existencia de los vampiros ya nada es lo mismo. La flor se marchitó para mi sorpresa.

—Deberías de controlar mejor tus emociones —Anna sonrió de lado. Su sonrisa era como las tantas que ella me regalaba sólo cuando estábamos los dos—. Pobre flor…

La recogió con sus delicadas manos mientras la empezaba a observar detenidamente.

—Creo que los humanos somos como flores —me miro fijamente—. Ellas son hermosas, como nuestros sentimientos. Si nos dejamos derrumbar ante los problemas que se nos presentan en la vida…. es como si una flor se estuviera marchitando.

—Te escuchara Hao hablando tan bien de los humanos —hice una mueca divertida, consiguiendo arrancarle una risa durante un breve momento—. Es más, si te oyera diciendo que somos humanos... espera, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan filosófica?

—Creo que es culpa de este lugar. Esta aldea es tan extraña.

—Lo sé.

Estuvimos así durante un buen rato. El silencio se hizo presente en ese instante. La luna y las estrellas resplandecían como nunca lo habían hecho; y eran muchas las que estaban presentes en esa noche. Empezó a hacer tanto frío que incluso podíamos ver el vaho de cada uno. Y cuando Anna empezó a temblar por el frío, me quité mi abrigo para colocárselo por encima de los hombros.

Ella se asustó un poco por el repentino contacto, no obstante, sonrió para sí al mismo tiempo que se lo colocaba mejor. La atraje hacia mis brazos, y ella no dudó en acomodarse en mi pecho. Menos mal que no me vio sonrojado, porque mi cabello cubría excelentemente mi mejilla… bueno, la izquierda no. Aunque no importaba. Igualmente podía pensar que era debido al golpe que me había dado minutos atrás.

—Gracias —nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un buen tiempo—. No puedo creer que esté a punto de decir esto. Yoh, gracias por pedirme ser tu novia aquel día. No sabes qué tan feliz me has hecho.

—Cuando quieras, Annita —dije, esperando un bofetón en mi otra mejilla.

Al parecer, nunca llegó a ocurrir. Anna se estaba acostumbrando al sobrenombre que le puse cuando tenía cinco años. No le gustaba que nadie más le llamara de esa forma. Conmigo era diferente. Yo era una de las pocas personas con las que se mostraba como era ella misma. Y aquello me alegraba enormemente.

Anna tomó mis cabellos entre sus dedos. Podía ver una copia mía reflejada en sus ojos azabaches.

—Te ves tan… guapo cuando no llevas tus auriculares puestos —una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios—. Te dije que un cambio te vendría bien.

—¿Tú crees?

Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca; eran milímetros los que nos separaban del otro. Incluso podía sentir la respiración de Anna en mi rostro. Rodeó con sus finas manos mi cuello, acortando aún más la distancia. Yo, por mi parte, la abracé de la cintura a la vez que rozaba mis labios con los de ella. No había duda de que era el chico más suertudo del universo.

—No creo que sea apropiado que me seduzca de esta manera, señorita Kyoyama —susurré, consiguiendo que mi prometida riera por lo bajo.

—Señor Asakura, permítame recordarle que estamos solos —alcé una ceja, sabiendo que eso no era del todo cierto—. Nadie se atreverá a venir acá, porque saben que ninguna persona puede interrumpirme cuando estoy contigo…

Para entonces, mis labios chocaban dulcemente contra los suyos.

Mi futura esposa pareció sorprendida durante unos breves segundos. Sin embargo, en el mismo instante me correspondió el beso. Fue un beso muy dulce, que demostraba los sentimientos que ambos habíamos ocultado durante tanto tiempo. Yo la amaba más que nada en el mundo, y cuando me enteré de que me casaría con ella cuando fuese mayor… es una de las cosas que nunca olvidaré. Ese día me prometí a mi mismo ser un buen esposo y complacerla en todo lo que ella quisiera.

Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho lentamente, y no pude evitar estremecerme con el acto.

—¿Estás bien? —se separó de inmediato, como si hubiera sido atacada por una descarga eléctrica. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí, haciendo que se viera más hermosa que nunca.

No pude responderle porque volví a besarla, esta vez con mucha pasión. Sentí cómo sonreía dulcemente.

Mis manos viajaron hacia sus piernas, las cuales tenía enrolladas alrededor de mi cintura. Ella soltaba pequeños suspiros, disfrutando del momento que estábamos teniendo juntos. Solté un gemido cuando ella mordió levemente mi labio inferior.

—C-creo que… deberíamos… entrar ya —hablé entrecortadamente, sintiendo cómo los cálidos labios de mi novia viajaban por todo mi cuello—. Está helando.

—¿No te gusta? —parecía ligeramente desanimada—. Y yo que me estaba esforzando tanto para que fuera de tu agrado.

La empujé contra el árbol mientras ella se apegaba cada vez más a mi cuerpo. ¿Era yo o la temperatura estaba subiendo?

—Annita…

Una parte de mi quería continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía tan bien… Lo único malo era que nos encontrábamos en un sitio en el que, cualquiera, podía llegar en cualquier momento. Y si alguien nos veía… no sé por qué, pero llegué a pensar que Anna terminaría conmigo. Ella no soportaría la burla de los demás.

Y justo en el momento en el que debatía conmigo mismo, una voz nos hizo separarnos bruscamente. Era mi madre, que nos llamaba para que ya no siguiéramos afuera cuando hacía tanto frío.

—Será mejor que entremos —dije en cuanto recuperé el ritmo de mi respiración.

Anna se sacudió el polvo de su corto vestido al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Coloqué con delicadeza un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja, haciendo que sonriera con el acto.

—De acuerdo, pero me debes una…

—Uyyyy, tortolitos.

—Qué estaban haciendo, ¿eh?

—Yoh y Anna sentados en un árbol…

No me tomó por sorpresa que mi prometida empleara una de sus técnicas con mis amigos. Tomó a Manta de la cabeza y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza. Mi pobre amigo fue a dar contra todos los chicos, dejándolos tirados en el piso en estado de semi-inconsciencia.

Hao apartó su mirada de una revista de farándula asiática, preguntándose a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

—¿Se puede saber qué les pasa…? —dejo la pregunta inconclusa al ver a mis semi-inconscientes amigos. Luego, notó que aún seguía tomándole la mano a mi futura esposa. Una sonrisa divertida se empezó a formar en su rostro—. Pero qué tenemos aquí…

En el rostro de Anna comenzaba a sobresaltar una pequeña vena. Mi gemelo tragó duro, comprendiendo que se podría avecinar un grave peligro.

—Calladito te vez más bonito —le aconsejé.

Era oficial. Mi Annita podía volverse mucho más peligrosa cuando ella estaba enojada.

—Tengo hambre —nos fulminó con la mirada. Hao me abrazó, temiendo por su vida—. Más les vale que cocinen algo bueno…

Subió hacia el segundo piso, y sus pasos hicieron eco por toda la casa. Incluso se veía como si fuese a salir humo de sus orejas en cualquier instante.

—¿Pizza? —volteé a verlo, aún sorprendido del cambio de actitud tan repentino de Anna.

Hao asintió, sin dejar de ver las temibles escaleras. Lucían como si éstas se hubieran hundido por aguantar un peso muy grande. Como si un elefante o algún animal pesado las hubiera arruinado.

—Trae la guía telefónica. Supongo que también necesitaremos un carpintero… y un doctor que los vea a ellos —señaló, al ver que los chicos comenzaban a recobrar el sentido.

Anna era capaz de golpearlos hasta dejarlos atontados. Pero yo sería la excepción por ser su novio, ¿verdad?

...¿Verdad?

* * *

La pelea del equipo de Len, _Xtreme Fatality_, se llevaba a cabo ese día. La más nerviosa de los tres era Kaoru, pero como era de esperarse, los nervios se disiparon a la hora del combate. Los tres derrotaron fácilmente a sus oponentes, el equipo _Italianos de Italia_. Enserio, ¿qué le pasa a la gente de hoy? El nombre de nuestro equipo no es el mejor del mundo, pero _Hoshi-gumi _al menos no es un nombre que no nos hace quedar en vergüenza como a los del otro bando.¡Obviamente los italianos son de Italia!

En fin, ahora era un día muy esperado para mi hermano. Por fin era el séptimo día desde que había hecho esa apuesta. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar unas cuantas horas más para que oficialmente fuera el día ocho. Luego de eso, los 10,802 yens serían todos suyos. ¡Sería el ganador! No puedo creerlo. ¡Mi hermano era un maldito con suerte! Compraría su inservible champú, después de todo.

Bueno, eso fue lo que pensé durante un momento. Hasta que apareció el chico desconocido que vimos el otro día, por el que mis amigos habían hecho esa tonta apuesta.

Se nos acercó con su gran sonrisa, e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que era mucho más falsa que la de Jeanne.

—¡Felicidades por ganar su pelea! Estuvieron excelentes —felicitó a mis amigos. Los tres miembros del grupo se voltearon a ver, y estaba más que claro que estaban igual de confundidos que los otros.

—Gracias.

El tipo se le acercó a mi hermana, y le depositó un beso en su delicada mano.

Sentí que Hao se tensó a mi lado, pero no se movió para nada.

—T-tengo novio —soltó ella, con los colores subiéndoseles a las mejillas.

Pasó tan rápido todo que tardé en reaccionar.

Primero, una cachetada hizo eco en el restaurante de Silver. Luego, vi a Kaoru sobándose su mejilla muy despacio, y ésta estaba igual de roja que su cara. Después, me di cuenta que Hao se paró de su asiento, y todos mis amigos hicieron sus posesiones de objetos de inmediato.

—Pero bien que te gustó, ¿verdad, perra? Tienes el aspecto de una chica inocente, mas eres la puta más grande que he conocido en toda mi vi…

—Agh, lamentarás haber dicho eso —Hao se le acercó a paso lento al individuo ese, y un aura maligna se empezó a formar alrededor de mi hermano—. Me quedarás debiendo 10,802 yens, maldito bastardo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no te tengo miedo ni a ti, ni a tu estúpido hermano gemelo…

Hao le asestó un golpe en el estómago, y el desconocido muchacho cayó al suelo, incapaz de defenderse. Mi gemelo se echó a reír al ver la debilidad del otro shaman, que lucía como si quisiera levantarse a pesar de que no puede hacerlo.

—¿Qué dijiste, desgraciado? —levantó su pierna izquierda, y colocó su pie en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del otro.

—Que no te tengo miedo ni a ti, ni a tu familia estú…

Se abalanzó sobre él, comenzando así una feroz pelea. Ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo que veían con sus propios ojos, pues Hao se había convertido en el chico "ejemplar" en tan sólo siete días. ¡Y ahora estaba tirando su imagen como si nada!

Después de que la nube de humo se disipara, el sujeto salió corriendo despavorido. Su camiseta se había prendido en llamas, y estaba todo golpeado y lleno de sangre.

Hao por otro lado, tenía una enorme sonrisa divertida dibujada en los labios. Trató de arreglar su cabellera castaña con sus manos y se sacudió el inexistente polvo de sus pantalones.

—¡Nadie se mete conmigo ni con mi familia, idiota! —le gritó al chico apenas divisible. Luego, se dio cuenta de que lo miraba anonadado y se encogió de hombros, sin borrar esa sonrisa "inocentemente" divertida de su rostro—. Pff, qué tarado.

—Hao —Kaoru también estaba sorprendida. Hao le dirigió una mirada, y le sacó la lengua con diversión. Mi hermana corrió a abrazarla, agradecida por haberla defendido—. ¡Tonto!

—Yo también te quiero —comentó él, y todos los presentes rieron porque Hao había vuelto a ser el de antes.

Hao soltó un suspiro.

—Lástima que perdí.

—No lo creo —admití, entretanto me acercaba adonde mis dos hermanos se encontraban—. El trato era que los 10,802 yens serían para el ganador de la apuesta, que era si podías cambiar en toda una semana. En este momento son las 14:45. Hace cinco minutos oficialmente empezó el día ocho, cuando el raro ese se acercó a "felicitarlos". Así que, querido gemelito, éstos de aquí te deben 10,802 yens. Ya puedes comprar tu tonto champú para cabello s_edoso y brillante_.

—¡TE AMO! —ahora al que abrazaban era yo, y sólo pude reír al sentir el contacto de mi otra mitad.

—Lo sé.

—Te daré un poco de mi champú para que tengas una cabellera brillante y sedosa como la mía —me tomó un mechón de cabello cuidadosamente. Chasqueó la lengua—. No es que lo tengas tan mal, pero necesitas cuidártelo un poco más.

—¡Hey!

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —un numeroso grupo de personas había entrado al restaurante—. Divirtiéndose, por lo que veo.

Un hombre de gran altura se nos acercó, seguido de varios shamanes-vampiros. Entre ellos pude distinguir a Lucian y Jeanne. Los demás eran unos completos desconocidos para mí.

Nunca antes había visto a este vampiro…sí, es un vampiro. Su tez terriblemente pálida lo delataba a la perfección, y además de su _belleza_ inhumana. Digo yo que era guapo; sus cabellos morados que caían sobre su rostro con cierta rebeldía y esos ojos azul topacio que brillaban con intensidad… ¡Soy hombre! ¿Cómo puedo saber yo si alguien de mi mismo sexo es apuesto o no?

Jeanne llegó a nuestra mesa como si nada, y tomó mi rostro con una de sus frías manos.

—Mi amo viene a hacerles una propuesta.

—Dile que no estamos interesados —la miré con odio, tratando de zafarme de su agarre. Por muy increíble que parezca, no podía. Su fuerza vampírica no la podía superar ninguno de los presentes.

—¿Qué quieres…? —empezó Hao. Miró con odio al que creíamos que era el líder del clan.

El peli violeta se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Pude sentir cómo Anna tomaba su rosario con fuerza. Le tomé una de sus manos en un intento de tranquilizarla.

—Darkar. Darkar Blair —él sonrió, mostrándonos sus blancos y puntiagudos colmillos—. Creo que ustedes ya saben porque estoy aquí, ¿o me equivoco? Supongo que en más de alguna ocasión han tenido pistas de lo que quiero.

—… suéltalo, Jeanne —le ordenó una furiosa Anna—. Suelta a mi prometido, maldita.

—Jeanne —me aparté bruscamente de ella al sentir un ligero ardor en mi mejilla. Un fino hilo de sangre corría sobre ésta—. No trates de esa manera a nuestros amigos…

—Escucha, _amigo _—Hao se acomodó en su asiento y pasó un brazo alrededor mío, como si con eso quisiera protegerme—. No tenemos ningún interés en ser parte de alguno de tus tratos. Nosotros no somos esclavos de nadie, y no obedecemos órdenes de ningún vampiro estúpido que haya convertido a mis seres queridos.

Lucian ahogó un rugido a la vez que miraba a Evolet con confusión. De seguro se pregunta cómo puede tener de amigos a unos ilusos como nosotros.

—Así que no quieren trabajar con nosotros —Darkar nos observó con sumo interés.

—Pensé que estaba más que obvio —le contesté, retándolo con la mirada.

—Hmph, son más inteligentes de lo que parecen —afirmó él, cruzándose de brazos.

Los vampiros que estaban con él se pusieron algo tensos. En el grupo pude ver que estaba uno de cabellera anaranjada y ojos color carmesí. ¿Era el que nos había intentado comer aquella vez en el callejón oscuro, en Tokio?

—Escuchen, niños —acercó su rostro a los nuestros, y sus ojos brillaron con deseo. Arqueé una ceja ante esto—. Yo sólo quiero hacer un trato con ustedes, y lo hago por su bien. Si fuera ustedes, aceptara sin dudarlo. Todos salen ganando: yo obtengo lo que quiero, y ustedes tienen garantizada la protección de su familia y amigos.

—Ellos no tiene nada que ver —habló Hao, frunciendo el ceño—. No los metas en esto.

—No tengo otra alternativa —Darkar se encogió de hombros—. Lo único que quiero es más poder del que ya tengo, y eso los involucra a ustedes. Cuento con los shamanes más capacitados para este trabajo, y si se dan cuenta, todos ellos ya son inmortales. ¿Acaso no quieren tener la fuerza, el poder y la inmortalidad de un vampiro? Yo puedo brindarles eso. ¡Podrían hasta ganar el torneo entre shamanes!

—¿A cambio de qué? —inquirí, a pesar de saber la respuesta desde un principio—. ¿Quieres que luchemos a tu lado? No tiene caso. NO queremos formar parte de la más horrible de las guerras que han sucedido en el mundo. Sé lo que tramas. Deseas deshacerte de los humanos que no te sirven, y que sólo los vampiros habiten este mundo. Que sean ellos los que gobiernen.

Darkar levantó una ceja, y sonrió como si hubiera contado algún chiste buenísimo.

—Definitivamente eres un Asakura, Yoh. Los de tu clan siempre han sido buenos deduciendo cosas, y evitando catástrofes. ¿Sabes por qué los quiero a ustedes? Son parte de la familia más poderosa de shamanes en el mundo. Los dos tienen una excelente cantidad de furyoku, de poder espiritual; y todo eso gracias a los malditos Grandes Espíritus, que ellos los han bendecido con sus espíritus acompañantes. ¿Porqué tú y Hao tienen a dos de los espíritus elementales consigo? Tiene que haber alguna razón. Y gracias a ello, ustedes son los dos shamanes más fuertes de todos los que alguna vez han existido.

—¿Y qué si es así? —Hao formó una esferita de fuego en su mano libre, y Darkar sonrió ante el acto.

—Tú posees el Reishi, ¿verdad? Y tú, Yoh, el Uranai. ¿Existe algún shaman que pueda leer los pensamientos y sentimientos de los demás? —nos quedamos callados, pues no íbamos a delatar a mi Annita—. ¿Y hay alguien que pueda ver el pasado, presente y futuro mediante visiones? Claro que no. Ahora imagínense. Ustedes dos convertidos en vampiros. Además de la fuerza sobrenatural, belleza y velocidad inhumana… ¿llegarían a desarrollar otros dones? Serán mucho más fuertes de lo que ya son. ¡Serán invencibles!

—¿Y qué? —preguntamos al unísono. Darkar se rió por lo bajo.

—¿Y qué? Obviamente quiero ser yo el que saque ventaja de todo ese poder. Seremos grandes, y haremos grandes cosas si ustedes dos cooperan.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no estamos interesados en lo más mínimo —le sonreí con amargura—. Tus metas son demasiado crueles, y no harás bien al destruir a la humanidad sólo por un capricho tuyo. Y mucho menos acepto si ya les has arrebatado la humanidad a mis padres, únicamente porque querías saber nuestro paradero. Podrás parecer un ser humano por fuera, pero tu corazón está más que podrido. ¡Ya no eres humano!

—Le dije que ellos rechazarían su ofrecimiento, amo Darkar —expresó una divertida Jeanne.

Darkar dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, como si nada hubiese pasado. El séquito siguió a su líder vampiro, a pesar de la confusión que hubo en ese instante.

_Eso sí que fue extraño…_, pensé mientras meditaba la oferta que nos habían hecho.

Él nos amenazaba con nuestros seres queridos porque era lo que a Darkar le convenía. Nos quería a los dos ya que éramos indispensables para la realización de sus planes. Darkar le sacaría provecho a nuestras habilidades que teníamos ahorita, y a las que llegaríamos a tener con la transformación en seres inmortales.

Siempre me imaginé que estaban interesados en nosotros, pero aún así no pude evitar sorprenderme hoy.

Yo no quería convertirme en un vampiro. Me gustaba ser un _mortal. _Lo que menos quería era llegar a ser un chupasangre.

Mi hermano y yo no estábamos dispuestos a que nos transformaran a nosotros, ni a ninguno de nuestros amigos.

¿Lograríamos impedir eso?

* * *

¡Hola, fanfictioneros! :)

Antes que nada… ¡lo siento, lo siento… lo siento! T-T Además de la falta de inspiración, no me alcanzó el tiempo para publicar el nuevo capítulo antes :S Estoy fuera del país, y lo hubiera actualizado antes de no ser porque me invadieron las polillas, y dejé impecable mi casita xD

Gracias **PromNight** y **R0c10Man50n **por sus reviews. Les dedico este capo. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece. Es del gran Hiroyuki Takei-sama. La trama de este fic, OC's, la banda AeroException y canciones, lugares como _Kyōfu Garde;, _objetos como El espejo de los espíritus; profecías como La profecía de los No muertos… Esos sí me los he inventado yo. Mi imaginación ha sido la inventora de cosas como esas xD así que ME PERTENECEN A MI Y SOLO A MI ;) Ya saben… cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**Escuchando: **Mr. Simple (japanese versión) – Super Junior. ¡Qué viva el Kpop! :D

También a ti, querido lector, te doy las gracias ;) Sin ti, esto no sería posible.

¡Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
